More Than A Crush
by HikaruHibari1827
Summary: Tsuna likes Hibari but is having trouble confessing his feelings. Then he met this a guy name Mukuro just by coincidence. Hibari is also having his own problems. Trying to claim a certain bunny and make him his. But this " Mukuro" guy was getting in his way. Will Tsuna and HIbari find their way towards each other or further apart? 182769. Shounen-ai
1. Prologue

My first story that is posted on here. Wah~! I'd usually post fanfictions on my page on Facebook, but i decided to share it to the world. :D happy reading~!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

My alarm clock went off after one flick of an arm. I blinked away my drowsiness, rubbing it wearily as I sat up on my bed. I saw slight blur of golden yellow, and slight color of blue hue over my doorway.

" Ohiyo..." I greeted my older brother, Giotto. He strolled over towards my direction, ruffling my gravity defying, brown locks.

" Ohiyo, sleepy head." I smiled warmly towards my brother, eyelid still halfway open.

" Nii chan... I'm not five." I pouted, slightly pushing away his hand that played with my hair. He chuckled, flicking my forehead playfully. I squeaked in surprise, though it slightly hurts...

" Alright..." He said, pulling away. " Breakfast is waiting down stairs. Hurry up or it'll get cold." He ruffled my hair once more before heading out. I pouted. Why does he always do that? ( Because ur unbearably cute Tsuna! )

I gave myself good long stretch, hopping off my bed at the process. I slid on my bunny slippers ( Not to mention your way of fashion is cute.) and headed straight to the bathroom. I took a short five minute to clean up and head back to change into my blue sleeveless hoodie and khaki shorts.

Good thing I managed to greet my brother's boyfriend a good morning.

" Ohiyo, Alaude san." I beamed, which would earn a silent treatment in return. I don't really have a problem about my brother's relationship with Alaude san. I'm kinda gay myself... But Nii chan is lucky to be the first one getting a mate. I'm pretty jealous...

I plopped down in front of my dish of homemade pancakes. Giotto nii's pancakes is always the best. Especially when he adds the berries on it.

So while I'm eating, why not introduce myself to you guys? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Most call me "Tsuna" for short. I live with my brother, Ieyatsu. But he insists me to call him by his self-given name, Giotto. Our parents died due to a car accident ten years ago. Ever since then, Giotto nii have been very over protective of me.

Oh... And have I tell you who's the best cook around here? Giotto's is like a five star chef in an Italian restaurant. His best dishes are spaghetti-meatballs, and Italian steak. Nii chan got something about Italian food that makes it taste magical. He sometimes teaches me different types of dishes. My best one would be Hamburger steak and Takoyaki.

My hobbies are playing games, reading mangas, and sometimes play my piano. We have a grand piano sitting down in the basement. I often go there to just play the piano. Nii chan happened to find me playing in the basement so he decided to leave it in the living room. I also have a guitar set and a violin set in my room. (I'm pretty much a music maniac.)

My brother bought me a violin since I was age 13. I started watching people playing on the Internet and got a bit too interested. So he bought me one for me to play.

The guitar was a birthday present from Alaude san. Giotto nii must've told him how much I love music. So he bought me an electric guitar. At first, I turned away his offered but he pretty much threatened me to take it. I have a feeling that he doesn't like me very much...

As I gobbled down my last piece of pancakes, I washed the syrups off and put it in the dish rack. I was feeling the mood for music, so I skipped into the living until I spotted my brother drawing in his sketch pad.

Giotto nii oftenly draws in his free time. Sometimes he draws when he felt something. Yeah... I know. Art helps you release the feelings inside and let it flow free on a canvas. What helps me release my inner feelings is music. People have different ways of showing affections. Like myself to music.

I crawled over beside my brother, glancing at his portrait behind his shoulder as he worked on his piece. It showed both me and himself in chibi form. Both chibis had a smile on their faces, which tells me that Nii chan is in a bright mood.

" Kawaii~!" I complimented, smiling warmly at the picture. Nii chan gave me a same smile in return.

" Yeah. I'm kinda feeling happy." I blinked. It's obvious that he's happy. But I wonder why...

" Why Nii chan?" I asked. My head slight tilted to a 30 degree angle.

" I don't know... Just have a feeling that something good might happen." He said, caressing his portrait. Oh... Did I mention that art help you see you thoughts? I never told you about Giotto nii's other sketch book. It was the time when he liked Alaude san. He was in his high school years. All he talked about was Alaude san. Is other sketches spoke about him too. I happen to stumble across it when I was cleaning his room... ( Sorry, Nii chan...)

" Hm... You know what would make it better?" He gave me a questioning look. I grinned, walking over to the piano before sitting down on the stool. I gently layed my fingers on the key, slowly losing myself into the music.

My fingers moved fluently from keys to keys, letting my hands guide my way through. Then I stopped dead once I reached the end of the song.

I heard clapping in the background. Whipping around, I saw Alaude san right beside my brother who gently clapped his hands. ( Gosh... Alaude san is like Slender man every time I turn around... It's kinda creepy...)

" Bravo!" My brother cheered. " Tsuna is great as always." I beamed in appreciation.

" Thanks, Nii chan..." I face planted the carpet when I tried getting up. People don't alway call me Tsuna. Due to my clumsiness, everyone in school gave me the nickname " Dame-Tsuna." I might be secretly talented, but I still have my flaws.

" Oh my gosh! Tsuna, are you alright?" I pushed myself up to my knees, rubbing my aching nose in pain.

" Y-yeah... I'm fine." I assured him, laughing at my own clumsiness. Then we needed up laughing our stomach till it burst.

Our laughing was cut off when the phone began ringing.

" I'll get it." I said as I raced myself over to our house phone.

" Moshi, Moshi?" I greeted.

" _Hey, Tsuna! Wanna hang out with Me and ' Dera at his place?_" My friend, Yamamoto asked.

" Umm... I have to asked Nii chan first. Wait for a second could you...?" I covered the bottom of the phone before questioning my brother.

" Nii chan, can I hang out with Yamamoto and Gokudera kun?"

" Where is it at?" He questioned me back, turning towards my direction.

" Gokudera kun's apartment." I replied quickly.

" Yeah, you can go." He agreed.

" Arigatou, Nii chan." I thanked him.

" Nii chan said yes."

"_ Mkay. See ya later._"

" Okay. See ya later." I put the phone back into its former place before heading up to my room. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and my wallet before running back and slid on my orange converse.

" Itekimasu." I informed my brother. Immediately, I ran out of the house as fast as my short legs could bring me.

I happened to bumped into another person by accident before turning back and apologize. I was beat to it when a familiar voice spoke up.

" Herbivore."

" H-Hibari sempai!" I squeaked. A blush threatened to dust my cheek with an unhealthy color of red as my heart sped up.

This... Is Hibari Kyoya. Prefect of Namimori middle. He would bite any body to death if they try break the school's regulation. Other than that, I have a gigantic crush on him that I'm too nervous to talk to him. Most of the time, I would stutter. It's hard to breathe with him nearby...

" G-G-Gomenasai, Hibari sempai." I gave a few quick bows. " I wasn't looking to where I was going..." Then I instantly ran off. What a wimp I am. It's hard to talk to the person your crushing on. Not to mention confess to them.

To be honest, I'm actually a very shy person. That's another reason why people would always pick on me in school. I don't like being in the middle of people's attention. Makes me feel nervous and my hand would sweat due to nervousness.

I managed to get away as far as I can take it. I'm not really too at sports. Not much of an athlete like Yamamoto or a smart person like Gokudera kun. Another reason why I'm being called by " Dame-Tsuna."

' That was a close call...' I thought, taking a short rest against a nearby wall. ' Good thing I didn't stay any longer or I might've fainted.'

Gasping down some air, I slowly began walking again. It didn't take long till I was already by Gokudera kun's front door. I was about to press the door bell when the door just busted open, revealing a very pissed off friend of mine.

" Mou-! Leave me alone will ya? I'm sick of you sticking to me-" I blinked, head tilting a 30 degree angle.

" Gokudera kun...? Is something wrong?" I asked him.

" Ah... J-Juudaime... I can explain... It's-" Before he could even finish, Yamamoto came up and greeted me with his usual smile.

" Hey, Tsuna!" I gave him a quick wave.

" Hey... Yamamoto..."

" Oye! Yaku-Baka! Let me finish!" My self-proclaimed right hand man shouted. Yamamoto would just laugh it off like he usually does.

" Maa Maa... Why don't we head inside?" He suggested, pushing Gokudera kun back inside.

" Oye! Don't touch me, Yaku-Baka!" I smiled crookedly. Why do I feel people staring at us even though this floor is kind of empty and scary looking...?

I made my way in quickly, peeking around once for anything suspicious before closing it behind me. Maybe I'm just imagining things...

" S-so... What's should we do?" I asked.

" How about we watch something online? Maybe a scary movie." Yamamoto suggested. I shuddered. Scary movies isn't my thing...

" Or a game of slender?" I shuddered again... Not the game... Please not the game...

" M-maybe we should do s-something else that d-doesn't involves S-slenderman or g-ghost..." I said, my voice shaking as I spoke. Gokudera kun seems to get my message and suggested to play some Guilty Gear. Thanks you... You saved me from months of horrifying nightmares...

" I'll beat you up in one hit!" Gokudera declared Yamamoto in a challenging voice. Yamamoto would of course laugh it off... Until he suddenly changed his attitude.

" You're on..." This is so unlike Yamamoto... I thought, a bead of sweat dripping down my cheek. I guess today seems more chaotic than normal and happy. I ended up not playing at all. Those two scares me when it comes to something like this.

TBC...

* * *

Sorry I made Yamamoto a bit OOC. But please bare with me...

I thought adding an Omake at the end wouldn't be as bad as I thought. So here goes...

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

" Muo~! Alaude chan is so mean!" Pouted Giotto who glared at his boyfriend cutely. The platinum blonde happened to feel a bit hungry and ate a piece of Giotto's cake that have been sitting on the fork for the past minute now.

" Your fault for leaving it out in the open..." The older retorted muffledly as he chewed the soft piece of spongy cake.

' _Not bad..._' He thought.

" If you wanted some... At least tell me to feed you..." Giotto murmured to himself, blushing beet red as his voice died down. Unluckily for him, Alaude heard everything.

Somewhat amused, Alaude opened his mouth, followed by a soft, long ' Aaaaa~'.

" What are you doing?" Questioned Giotto.

" You said you were gonna feed me." Stated at he platinum blonde. " So feed me."

Blushing, the younger cut off a small part of his cake and led it to his boyfriend's slightly watering mouth. Giotto happened to secretly enjoy feeding the prefect. And Alaude found a new hobby to do when the younger male happens to have cake in the fridge.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Chapter 1 will be waiting for you in a few days.


	2. Chaotic Day

" Conversation."

_' Thoughts.'_

* * *

**Chapter One: Chaotic Day**

* * *

I was a wonderful day in Summer. The birds were chirping. Kids were probably out in the park playing with their friends. Meanwhile, our secretly talented Tsunayoshi plucked a few beats on his guitar when his brother called out to him from downstairs.

" Tsuna! You wanna come and help me with the groceries?" The older male asked. Tsuna immediately stopped playing and set his guitar on the stand.

" Hai! Coming, Nii chan!" Tsuna replied not so long after that. He grabbed his phone from his desk and ran down to his brother.

" Ready to go?" The brunet nodded. He did wanted some Pocky...

So they set off towards the nearest groceries store.

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

" Sugoi~!" I said as I stared at the swimming fishes in the tank. We happened to pass by a tank unknowingly so I asked Nii chan if I can check it out.

" Oya Oya? You seem interested in them, don't you?" I whipped around at the sudden voice. A guy with indigo hair stood behind me with a smile. I blinked at him, wondering who he was...

" Kufufufu... I'm sorry. My name is Rokudo Mukuro. And you are?" I blushed, pointing to myself in confusion.

" M-me? I-I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi... N-nice meeting you, Mukuro san..." I tried hiding my blush under my bangs. The floor happens to seem interesting to me all of the sudden.

" Kufufufu... You're cute. Like a bunny." My face flushed a few more shades of red. Gah~! This is so embarrassing! He just called me cute! Not to mention that he called me bunny! Waah~! I'm so embarrassed!

" Umm... Thanks..?" I stammered. About the time I was gonna look up, Nii chan was calling my name.

" Tsuna! Let's go!"

" H-hai! I'll be there in a minute." I replied immediately. Giving Mukuro san an apologetic look, I gave him a bow before bidding a goodbye.

" I'm sorry. I have to leave. It's a pleasure meeting you, Mukuro san." I apologized.

" No need for an apology. And you can drop the 'san'. It doesn't fit me for my age." He gave me a smile. The blush that just faded away a. Few minutes ago came back with full force. I gave him a quick bow before running up to my brother who stood in front of the store's exit, waiting for me.

" Gomeneh, Nii chan." I said, grasping for air.

" Are you okay? You're a bit flushed." He said worriedly. I shook my head.

" I'm fine. Really." I assured him, not wanting to worry him. He gave me a skeptical look before brushing it off. It was a quiet walk home. My head was wandering off on its own, thinking back to the earlier event.

' _Mukuro seems like a nice guys... Not to mention he's hot... Wait! I can't believe I just thought that!_' I shook the thought off my head. ' _Bad brain! Bad!_' I scolded myself. Sighing, I glanced up at the warm sun. Maybe I should have a short walk before heading home for dinner... Looking over to my brother, I tugged his shirt slightly.

" Nii chan, I'm gonna head out for a walk before dinner. I hope you don't mind..." He ruffled my hair, beaming at me.

" Of course. Be sure to get home before dinner." I gave him a assuring grin.

" Hai!" Instantly, gave Nii chan a wave before dashing ahead. Slowing down my pace, I happened to stop by the park.

" Maybe I'll swing while I think things through..." I suggested to myself. I strolled over to a nearby swing a plopped down. My thought began running back to the event.

'_ Am I... What they call 'cute and adorable?_' I frowned. ' _Those words describes a girl. Not a boy like me..._' I looked up into the cloudy sky. ' _But how can he call me cute...? Not to mention that he calls me bunny..._' I blushed at the thought. A sigh escaped my lips.

' _The more I seem to think... The more my headache hurts..._' I thought, massaging my temples. Maybe it's bad to think too much...

" Hey, boss. Look what I found." I snapped out of my daze, immediately eyeing the delinquents nearby. _Did they call me a girl?_

" Hey, cutie. Wanna come and have fun with us?" The leader asked me, somewhat sweetly. I jumped up to my feet, totally terrified. Before I knew it, I was surrounded. They slowly inched closer to me, a sadistic smirk on their lips.

" N-no thanks..." I nervously declined their offer. I was grabbed by the wrist and was yanked toward the head of the group.

" Come on, you won't regret it." The head said slyly. I shuddered when he licked my earlobe.

" L-let me go!" I managed to shout, trying my best to pull away. The leader's grip only tightened.

" Too bad, you've got no choice." He grabbed my other hand, refraining me from running away. I felt his heated breathe trickled down my neck. A shudder went down my spine.

' _Somebody... Please... Help me..._' I whimpered. Luckily, someone came to my rescue.

" Herbivore, for harassing a student from Namimori, I will bite you to death." I was thrown back aside, being held back by the other delinquents.

" H-Hibari san!" I squeaked. I stomach swirled in happiness. Hibari san came to help me...!

" Oh yeah?" The head of the group questioned challengingly. He pulled out a metal pipe and began attacking Hibari san. My stomach lurched, scared of him being hurt. But I doubted myself. Hibari san is the strongest in Namimori. Nobody can touch him.

I snapped my eyes shut, not wanting to see the disturbing scene. What I hate the most is seeing someone in pain and blood. Blood makes me want to hurl every time I caught a single glimps of it...

All I can hear is metal in contact with body parts and screams of agony. Then everything went silent. I gave it a small peek. Oh lord! Blood... I think imma hurl...

I clutched my mouth as my face ran pale. I whipped around, crouching down as my other hand held my stomach. That is so disgusting... I think the pancakes are running up my throat...

I flinched when I felt something heavy drape over my head. I blinked in confusion before glancing up at Hibari san in mild puzzlement. I looked back down in slight embarrassment.

'_ Hibari san's scent... Smells nice and comforting..._' I thought as I inhaled in his scent. ' _Smells kinda like Strawberries..._'

" S-sorry about causing you trouble..." I said, somewhat guilty. Then something rare happened. He... Patted me... Somehow similar to Alaude san but a bit more comforting. I unconsciously purred in delight, blushing once I realized what I've done.

" Come on... I'm gonna taking you home." He sudden said. I blinked in surprise. Did..l did he just offered to take me home?

My face immediately turned beet red. Good thing Hibari san's jacket was draped over me. I was able to hide my blush.

" H-hai..." Was my only reply. I had to cover my eyes on my way out of the park. I can smell the foul scent of blood flowing up my nose... I shuddered.

The walk was an awkward one. I thought I could break the ice by thanking him.

" T-thank you... For saving me...back there..." I started, occasionally sparing him side glances.

" Hn..." He simply replied. It's not like he'd ever say anything back to me... I mean... This is Hibari san... Come on.

I gasped lightly when I swore I heard him adding something at the end. " _Be more careful..._" He said. Makes me feel kind of giddily on the inside.

We stopped right in front of my gate. I took of his school jacket and nervously handed back to him, which he gradually took. I quickly bowed, hiding my blushes under my bangs.

" Thanks again... Hibari san..." I thanked him once again. We stood there for a few good seconds until I heard my brother calling for me.

" Tsuna? Who's is that?" I quickly turned to Nii chan, my face flashed red.

" Um... T-this is H-Hibari san... He walked me back home, Nii chan..." I introduced.

" Oh... You must be Kyoya. Alaude's little brother." I blinked, looking back at Hibari san. What? How did he know that he was Alaude san's little brother? Well.. They do look related, judging by their same looks...

" Oh... Hey Kyoya..." I heard a familiar voice greeted.

" Onii san..." Hibari san happened to respond back. This is so awkward...

I ran over to Nii chan, tugging him by the hem of his shirt like a five year old.

" Why did you tell me Alaude san has a brother?" I hissed slightly. Nii chan only gave me an innocent look.

" I thought you know." He said, tilting his head.

" How should I know when Alaude san doesn't even talk to me?!" I exclaimed.

" Well... Sorry... You could have asked." He said apologetically. I threw both my hand in the air in frustration before storming into the house. Obviously, I'm mad at my brother. He could've told me when he knows very well that I have a crush on Hibari san... Today doesn't seem to be my kind of day...

TBC...

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

" Nani?! Hibari Kyoya is your brother?" The blonde exclaimed. Alaude only scowled in annoyance. Not that he hates his boyfriend for being so perky. But he hates it when he talks about his little brother. What for though...?

" Yeah... He's taking my place as head of the Disciplinary Committee now." Said Alaude.

" Oh... I see." Giotto said in pure interests. This is getting annoying...

" Why do you wanna know so much about him?" Alaude asked all of the sudden. Giotto only gave him a few blinks before grinning.

" I have a friend who likes him. But he doesn't know how to confess." Replied the younger blonde. Alaude gave it a little thought to it. He already figured out who it was...

" As in Tsunayoshi?" Giotto gasped. His face seems to have lost its color.

" H-how did you know...?!"

" Judging by that grin on your face, I already knew." Alaude deadpanned. Giotto began to somewhat, panic. What is it this time?

" I promised Tsuna not to tell anyone! But you got the truth out of me. What am I gonna do...?" Rolling his eyes, he pinned the younger blonde down on the couch and smashed his lips into the other.

" Better?" Asked Alaude.

" Yeah..." Blushed Giotto. He never got used to Alaude's surprise attacks...

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please like, comment, and share. I'd love to have another fan reading this. ^.^ Until next time. Ciao ciao~!


	3. Date

**Chapter Two: Date?!**

* * *

Kyoya gave his brother a poker face as he eyed the older Hibari in questioning. He can already tell that the shorter blond on his brother's side was his boyfriend, Giotto. He managed to get the information out of the male by blackmail. The ways the Hibaris do when they tried getting stuff from the other family members.

" I'll be heading home now..." Kyoya said after a minute of unbearable silent. He gave a respectful bow towards the eldest Sawada and headed off towards his home.

* * *

**- With Hibari -**

* * *

' _So the herbivore I've been... Crushing... On... Was Alaude's boyfriend's little brother... I never actually noticed until now..._' Thought Kyoya, he wasn't fazed by the thought. But he was somewhat amused. The little Sawada acted like a cute little bunny just like when the oldest Sawada when he's around Alaude. It's kind of interesting when the off springs were suppose to have that kind of trait from their parent. Yet, the two siblings are like twins. Exept for the blonde hair and blue eyes... In exchange, it was brown eyes and brown hair.

How he knew since he barely knows who Sawada Tsunayoshi is? Well, an annoying herbivore rival of Alaude's, who's name Daemon Spade, kept rambling on about Giotto this. And Giotto that. One time, he happened to hear Daemon talking about a certain brunet name Tsunayoshi. Something about cute, adorable, and rape was mentioned along the lines. But he zoned the man out.

' _I happen to recall running into him yesterday, haven't I?_' It was true. He did happen to bump into the little boy. Tsunayoshi seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, which made him curious. So he followed him just in case something happened. In the end, he was just visiting his annoying herbivore friends.

Today was more chaotic than usual. He happened to see a bunch of delinquents surrounding poor little ole Tsuna. He thought about leaving him but something gave him a tug. He ended up helping the boy and walking him home. The little boy seemed a little attracting in a cute way...

Shrugging it off, Kyoya continued his way home in silent thoughts.

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

" Tsuna, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I turned the other way, avoid seeing my brother's face. My cheek puffed up in anger.

" Tsun-" I whipped my head the opposite way.

" Tsu-" I stood up, ignoring my brother's calls and went to the kitchen.

" Tsuna~!" I grabbed the carton of milk and gave it a few gulps.

" Tsunayoshi." I sighed.

" Yes, Alaude san?" He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

" Go talk to your brother." He said, slightly threatening me. I pushed his hands away, on my way to my room.

" No thanks. I'd rather talk to someone who doesn't keep secrets from his own little brother."

" He didn't mean to keep it. I just told him today." Alaude san deadpanned. Well, he could've told me a bit sooner.

" Fine... I'll got talk to my brother." I sighed, slightly rolling my eyes.

" Brother..." Nii chan gave me a hopeful look, almost looking like a vulnerable kitten. I felt slight heat rising up my cheek. Extending out my arms, I welcomed him into a hug. Nii chan is so childish...

" Y-you forgive me...?" Nii chan gave me that almost verge of tears look. I couldn't help but cuddle with my brother. I know this is kinda weird but he's so cute!

" Of course I forgive you. I couldn't just stay mad at my Nii chan forever." I said, squeezing him in cheeriness.

" Hey, dinner's on me. Wanna help me, Nii chan?" I offered as I helped him stood up. He began dragging me into the kitchen.

" Come on! I can't wait to taste your dishes again!" I beamed. Our family seems to never be depress.

* * *

**- The Next Day... -**

* * *

I sat in front of the TV, flipping through channels as I tried to look for something to do. I shut the TV off, sighing my heart out. Nii chan went back to boarding school he wouldn't be back until Friday. Alaude san and I don't even talk to each other, plus he's at boarding school with Giotto nii. While I'm here being fried into cooked meat under the sun's heat.

" I'm so boredddddd~." I whined. I gave the living a quick glance. I would play piano but the heat is killing my brain. The TV has nothing good on. My friends are probably out on a date. Yes... I knew that they've dating each other. They just never told me till the last minute. It's summer, so school wouldn't be open. The air conditioning is broken. How much is there for me to complain?

My thoughts was cut off whe the telephone started to ring. I stalked over to the annoying device, picking it up and hold it up to my left ear.

" Moshi Moshi. Sawada's residents." I greeted the person on the other line.

" _Is this Bunny chan?_" My eyes widen in shock. H-how did he know our phone number?

" M-Mukuro?!" I exclaimed in pure surprise.

" _Kufufufu... You sound happy, little bunny._" I can feel him smirking at me. I gave it a pout.

" It's not bunny chan or little bunny. It's Tsuna!" I corrected. He chuckled.

"_ Hai hai, Tsunayoshi kun._" I sweat dropped. I guess you can't talk this guy to it...

" _Hey, are you free?_" He asked all of the sudden.

" No. Why'd you ask?" I questioned in return.

" _If you don't have any plans, why not go on a date with me?_" I blushed tenfold.

" D-date? But we just met yesterday!?" I exclaimed.

" _We can talk while we're on our little date. Meet me at Namimori's park at 10:30. Sayonara~!_" He chirped.

" W-wait! I haven't even-" Then the line was cut. I set the phone back to its former place. I gave the clock a quick glance. 10:01... 29 minutes... Should I go...? I mean... We just met yesterday... Then I head straight up to my room without any seconds thought. I didn't really know what I was doing...

* * *

' _Why has the conclusion come to this?_' I pondered to myself. I ended up going without any second thoughts. Now I'm standing in the park under the shade with my guitar with me. I'm sure I can make up an excuse on bring this to play in secret.

" Hello again, Tsunayoshi kun." He whispered huskily into my ear. I flinched my way out of his space bubbled, my face flushed as a tomato.

" H-hello... Mukuro..." I stammered in greetings. But his attention was on something else.

" What's that you have there? A guitar? You play the guitar?" I gulped at his sudden asks of question. Trying to form up an excuse, I laughed nervously a rubbed the back of my head.

" Uh... Ahaha... This? I'm just holding onto it for a friend." I said. I'm such a horrible lier... Another reason why they call me Dame - Tsuna. But surprisingly, he bought my excuse.

" Oh? Is that so?" I gave a quick, short nod. My fingers crossed behind my back, hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

" Alrighty then. Let's go, shall we?" I nodded the second time. He took a grab of my hand and began dragging me to some place.

" Whoa! Where are you taking me?"

" Namimori's Amusement Park." He stated with a smile. I returned a crooked smile. Today is gonna be long...

* * *

**- With Hibari... -**

* * *

He just happened to see the brunet with another guy. And he just happened to feel somewhat pissed off about it. So he decided to follow them, just to make sure the pineapple herbivore don't try anything funny. No, he is not stalking them for his own reasons. Just guarding a brother's boyfriend's little brother, making sure that he's safe and not in grave danger. Or else his brother would handcuff him to a chair for a fucking whole month.

" Let's go shall we?" Said the Pinapple herbivore to the little bunny. The bunny gave a silent nod, the was pulled by the Pinapple herbivore.

" W-Wah! Wait! Where are you taking me?" The little bunny asked.

" Namimori's Amusement Park." The herbivore stated, smiling back to the little animal. A vein twitch on top of Kyoya's head.

' _Gr... That damn herbivore... Even if it's the first time I saw him, I already hate him..._'

Quietly, he parkoured throughout the neighborhood as he secretly spied on the two herbivores who were out on a " Date." Ugh... Just saying that word is making him more pissed. No, he is not jealous. He just don't like that Pineapple head herbivore.

* * *

' _Good, nothing funny happened. More importantly, the date is starting to end._' Kyoya thought with a relieved sigh. The pair was on their way back to Tsuna's house in silent. Kyoya likes the sound of 'silent walks.' He had to hide in a tree when they reached the little animal's front gate. And there goes his meter bar, already bursting out like an erupting volcano when the Pinapple herbivore kiss the little animal right on the cheek. He was flaming in furry. Too pissed off to continue, he jumped out of the tree and stormed his way back home.

* * *

- That Night... with Tsuna in the Sawada's Household...-

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

Tap! Tap! Tap!

I blinked, glancing up at the window. A yellow canary stood outside my window, pecking my window. Curious, I slide the window open. Instantly, it flew toward my head and departed in my mops of hair. It was slight raining outside. No wonder the bird came to me...

I was about to close the window when I noticed a figure sitting in the tree. I blushed once I noticed who it really was.

" H-Hibari san..."

" Let me in." He said. I gave him a shy nod, stepping aside so he could climb in. This is actually the first time he came here...

I began fiddling with my fingers, sparing him couples of glances. His hair raven hair was soaked up in rain drop, making it reflect under the light. His bangs was covering most of his eyes, making it sparkle like the star. He was wearing his school uniform, so I can pretty much see through his toned chest...

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a lighting bolt. I shuddered, tears threatened to fall.

" I-I'll get you a towl..." I stammered, closing the window before hurrying myself into the bathroom for a towl. When I came back, he was leaning against my bed with his eyes closed. Probably sleeping like usual... He looks pretty tired...

I eyed his beautiful feature, a blush forcing itself onto my cheek. I hung the towl over his shoulder, his eyes flung open once the towl made contact with his shirt.

" A-ah! I didn't mean to do anything! I'm sorry!" Instantly, I ran out of the room in shame. A warm bath to calm me down.

* * *

' _Wah... I'm so embarrassed... _' I thought as I recall the earlier event. I eyed my mirrored image. Now I can't even tell if its a blush from embarrassment or my usual blush...

' _Guess... I'm kind of lucky to have him here..._' I mentally noted. ' _It is getting lonely here. I mean... I'm the only one home..._'

Whe I turned to the tub, I saw Hibari san already in it. W-wait! H-how'd did he get here? Didn't I locked the door?

" What are you staring at?" He questioned. My face heating up from more embarrassment.

" N-nothing important..." I responded, stammering as always. I don't have a towl on... So I had to use my hand to cover my spot. This is such an embarrassment. Here I am, standing here naked with my crush staring at me. Waaahhh~... How more embarrassing can this get?

" Are you just gonna stand there or come in?" I think I'm gonna faint. Did I hear that right? How can he be so calm when he's in the same room, naked with another guy who is also naked?!

Subconsciously, I approached the bathtub and sunk in slowly. Half of my head stayed underwater.

' _I don't think I can face him anymore..._' I thought. My head getting slightly dizzy.

I examined Hibari san's feature. His chest was well flexed. Probably because of his daily biting. His skin tone was pale. Kinda like Snow White's skin. I gave a few short blinks when my eyes spotted his left bandaged hand. I wonder what cause that wound. So I decided to ask, only to regret it later.

" Hibari san, what happened to you hand?" I clasped my hand over my mouth with a gasp. Now I'm am so fucked up.

He gave a brief moment and stared at his injured hand. He sigh.

" Training." He responded bluntly. " The Bucking Bronco gave it a little more strength to it." I eyed his wound in worries, subconsciously grabbing his bandaged hand before caressing it without any thoughts.

" You should be more careful..." I stated blankly. My mind was too focused on his injuries, I didn't even noticed what I was saying.

Before I knew it, his lips was pressed to mine. I couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. He took his chances and slid his tongue into my mouth. His wet muscle rubbing against mine, swirling and dancing together... You get the image. It's too embarrassing to even describe!

I couldn't thing anymore. Next thing I knew, I was seeing black.

* * *

Air became a problem for the two male. Kyoya instantly released the kiss. His face slightly painted with a color of pink. He held onto the herbivore's frail body, the boy's head rested on his strong shoulder. They stayed still like this for about an enjoyable moment before Tsuna's head fell off, as if he were to die. But in the end, it was just the heat getting to him.

TBC...

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Giotto let out a squeaky sneeze. Something eventful happened back home. And he knew it has something evolving his little brother, Tsuna.

" Are you okay?" His boyfriend, Alaude asked in a somewhat worried tone, wrapping a strong arm around the younger's waist.

" I'm fine." He replied with an assuring grin. His blue orbs turning back to the well decorated purple wall. Said decorations was a portfolio drawn in paint by him. The picture shows two familiar looking figures sitting on the grass enjoying the outdoor weather. He knew that the younger version of Alaude and himself would someday come together. His intuitions was always correct...

* * *

Wah~! (/.\) I need to start working on my next chapter. But I'm too caught up with my KH+KHR Cross over. I'm sorry if i have a late update of this story! . Please forgive me!


	4. Of Gifts and Jealously

**Chapter Three: Of Gifts and Jealousy**

* * *

Kyoya inwardly sweat dropped when the found out that the boy fainted. He thought a strong reaction could be what he would get, but instead, the brunet is now unconscious.

' _Great..._' Thought Kyoya in sarcasm. ' _What a great consequence I've gotten myself into..._' He rolled his eyes on annoyance, eyeing the brunet resting against his chest.

' _He look so frail and vulnerable..._' Kyoya noted to self. Trying to find a way out, he carried both himself and Tsuna out of the bath tub. (Princess style... Just so you know.) ignoring the other's nudities and head straight to the brunet's room.

He layed the brunet down on his bed, didn't care about soaking the mattress. Kyoya fished through the boy's closet, taking out an orange hoodie, khaki shorts, and a pair of clean boxers. He had to laugh when he noticed the pinks hearts etched on the white cloth of the boy's boxers. It's rather cute for a boy like him he would say. He happened to find a t-shirt, about his size along with a pair of skinny jeans sitting inside the closet. He began to wonder why the boy would have these when Tsuna himself knows that he is very small and feminine looking.

Shrugging the thought off, he began dressing himself up. His attention turning back to the still unconscious boy who layed lifelessly on his bed, naked... Kyoya gulped. He approached the boy and began dressing the other up. He froze when the younger boy moan when he accidentally made contact with the younger's sensitive spot.

Swallowing his saliva dry, Kyoya continued his process of dressing the brunet up and draped the blanket over said boy. Quickly glancing around, he happened to find a paper fan sticking out of the pencil jar.

' _Could help..._' The skylark thought, shrugging before snatching the fan out of the jar. He began flicking his wrist as he fanned the heated brunet. Said brunet opened his overly large, honey brown orbs before shifting his gaze over to the prefect.

" Hibari... San..." Tsuna called weakly.

" Don't speak. Give a chance to cool yourself down first." Kyoya said instead, still fanning the brunet. Slight worries stirred within him as he observe the brunet's current condition. Tsuna followed his order's obediently and rested his eyes.

" Why are you all alone in here? Where's your brother?" Kyoya began to question subconsciously, only to surprise them both.

" Nii chan went to boarding school today... So he wouldn't be back until the weekends..." Tsuna managed to say. His breathed hitching slightly.

" Hn... What about your herbivorous friends?" Tsuna was about to scold the other for calling his friends herbivorous. But he knew better. This is Hibari Kyoya he's talking to.

" They already have plans. So I didn't want to bother them." Tsuna responded. Kyoya only frowned.

' _Tch... And he consider them friends...? It sounded ridiculous even if I said it out loud..._' Kyoya adverted his gaze back at Tsuna. Since when did he looked away?

Shrugging off the thought, he continued fanning the other.

" Hibari San... You don't have to do this..." Tsuna said. Kyoya only frowned.

" Hn... What if I wanted to?" He asked directly. Tsuna only stared at him speechlessly. His mouth slightly opened at the other's statement. He felt his cheek began to flush. Did... Did Hibari San say that he wanted to be with him?

Happiness slowly overwhelmed the brunet. He slowly sat up on his bed and smiled at the prefect warmly.

" Thank you, Hibari San." Kyoya was taken aback by the sudden gesture. His wrist halted to a stop immediately. If you were to look closely, you can see a slight blush on the raven's cheek.

" Hn... " He said, tossing his arms over his chest as he looked away to hide his embarrassment.

Tsuna noticed the prefect sudden change of attitude and frowned. But then he noticed the older male holding his paper fan, which had a kitten and a tuna fish etched on it, and blushed. Alaude gave it to him for the spring festival some time ago. The blonde males said that it was a gift from Kyoya, but the male was busy to do it himself.

" H-Hibari San...?" The prefect turned his attention back to the little animal, his gaze was questioning as he stared at the brunet.

" That fan..." Tsuna managed to stammer. He began playing with his thumbs as he tried to form out a sentence. Eying the younger teen in confusion, he glanced down at the fan and blushed a slight tint of pink.

It was his gift to Tsuna but he was too shy to give it to Tsuna himself. So he asked Alaude to do it... In an actually nice way. Which cause a huge disturbance to Alaude. He, the Hibari Kyoya, the fearsome prefect of Namimori, asked his brother for a favor. What a rare sight to see...

" It was a gift... From you..." Tsuna blushed, too shy to continue on so he kept it like that.

" Yeah... I know..." Kyoya murmured without thinking. Tsuna gave him a surprised look, but then it soften after ward

" I didn't get to thank you for it. I would've told you when I got the chance but I was nervous..." Tsuna began to fidget in his spot. His blush increasing into an unhealthy color.

" You don't need to thank me. I thought it was nessessary. That's all..." Kyoya stated. Tsuna opened his mouth hesitantly, but then close it up and turned back to fiddling with his fingers. He flinched when a hand suddenly came in contact with his chin and was forced to look at the prefect in the eyes. Mind not being sharp at the moment, Kyoya began closing the gap between the two. His lips press on Tsuna's soft ones gently. The kiss was sweet and innocent. But it didn't take long before Kyoya pulled away.

" Sorry..." The prefect said, looking away in shame. Tsuna, not knowing about what just happened, stared at the prefect blankly. His thoughts was brought back to reality when he noticed the other climbing out the window.

" W-wait!" He called, his arms extended as he tugged on the familiar looking T-shirt. He sighed in relief when Kyoya turned back to him.

" E-eto..." Blushing once more, he hid his flushed face under his bangs. His voice trembled as he spoke.

" Y-you don't mind... S-staying here for a bit... Do you?" Kyoya was slightly taken aback by the question. Though, he kept himself composed as he climbed off the window sill.

" No..." Tsuna looked up at him in surprise. His face obviously shown hesitance as he continued on.

" W-will you stay?" The brunet asked reluctantly. Not sure on what the prefect would say. Would he be mad? Or even more worse, disgusted? Panic began to swirl inside the younger teen. Kyoya seem to noticed this sudden change of attitude and closed the window gently.

" Hn... Fine..." Tsuna instantly looked up, once more in surprise. The prefect crawled back into the chair, running a hand through his silky ebony locks.

" Since nobody is home with you, it would be a pity if you stay home alone." Kyoya said, mumbling the rest to himself. Tsuna gave the older male a few puzzled blinks, but then smiled happily.

' _Hibari San actually cares about me..._' He thought cheerfully. Happiness stirred inside him like a wide fire. He was caught off guard when the light was suddenly turned off.

" H-Hibari San?" He squeaked, his face turning multiple shades of blue. He hated the dark. What he hates the most is thunder bolts.

As if on cue, a flash of lighting erupted loudly. A shudder ran down Tsuna's spine as he threw both of his arms over his head.

" ..." Kyoya eyed the brunet's fidgeting figure in worries and slight amusement. The little animal had amusing physical reactions. That's what Kyoya liked about the boy. But he loath seeing the brunet suffer.

The prefect approached Tsuna with quiet footsteps. He layed a comforting hand on the boy's shaking shoulder, his eyes shows concern.

" Tsunayoshi." He called, earning a flinch from the other. Tsuna looked up with teary eyes, brown orbs came in contact with cobalt grey. Both teens were in a long trance until another thunder bolt interrupted their time in silent. Tsuna let out a low whimper, tears falling down his cheek as he quivered in fright. Furrowing his eyes in frustration, Kyoya gently forced the brunet to lay down and threw protective arms over the boy, surprising the shorter teen.

" Be quiet and go to sleep." The raven said softly. Almost sounded like the flowing music to Tsuna's ears. He managed to decrease his tears into slight hiccups. Too comfortable by the older's radiating warmth, his eye lids fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning became a bit shocking for young Sawada Tsunayoshi. He first woke up in an unfamiliar I warmth until said warmth reminded him the event that happen yesterday. His face flushed beet red as he thought too hard about it.

' _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_' Tsuna mentally screamed. His inner self currently running in his mind as off he just drank some he drank five-hour energy. He stiffened when he felt the body stirred in his sleep.

' _I'm stuck... And I can't move. That'll only wake him up..._' Tsuna stated knowingly. His mind continues to run wild, oblivious that the raven has already woken up from his late night slumber. Kyoya watched the younger male with pure entertainment.

' _This little animal sure is an interesting one..._' He noted in his head. A smirk formed on his lips. He tightened his hold onto the younger's waist, making the other stiffen slightly.

" You squirm too much, herbivore." He whispered huskily. A satisfied smirk grew when he felt the other shudder.

" G-Gomenasai... Hibari San... Did I wake you up?" Kyoya stuffed his face into the brunet's sienna locks, inhaling in the scent of sweet vanilla and oranges.

" Hn..." Was his only reply. Tsuna blushed at the sudden change of gestures.

' _Hibari San have never been this touchy before... Not that I know for sure..._' Thought Tsuna, a drop of sweat trickling down his flushed cheek.

The two stayed like that for a while before Tsuna decided to squirm once more. Kyoya didn't seem to mind. But the prefect sat up from his spot, yawning politely with his hand covering his mouth. It was time for him to wake up anyway. As much as he wanted to stay in that same comforting position again, he isn't gonna lay around being lazy all day.

" H-Hibari San, maybe you should go ahead and clean up. I'm gonna go ahead and make breakfast." Tsuna suggested, climbing off his bed only to find himself tangled to Kyoya's long legs. If not thanks to Kyoya and his fast reflex, Tsuna would've had a broken nose by now...

" A-Arigatou, Hibari San..." Tsuna said sheepishly, smiling warmly at the prefect. Said prefect felt his heart skip a beat. A slight, microscoptic blush painting the pale skin across the cheek. If Tsuna were to look close enough, he would've seen it already. But he remained oblivious of said blush.

" Be more careful, herbivore." Kyoya adviced the younger, looking away to hide his blush. ( even if Tsuna's own large, doe eyes didn't see it.) He pulled the other back up on the bed and made his way out of bed. He decided to take a morning bath. That would be nice for a summer morning...

Curious by the older male's sudden silence, Tsuna tilted his head in puzzlement.

" Hibari San?"

" Hn...?" Replied the prefect, giving the other a questions glance.

" You were spacing out. I thought something was wrong..." Tsuna said, worried shown in his eyes.

_Ba-dump!_

' _What was that noise...?_' Kyoya blinked. He was unaware of his face turning the color of pink.

' _Is it just me, or am I just imagining things?_' Tsuna questioned himself as he blinked rapidly, making sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He swore he just saw a blush on the older's face.

It was an awkward silent as the two stared at each other dreamily. Both were taking their time observing the other's beauty until Tsuna's phone went off.

" Gah!" Said brunet flinched in surprise, he quickly swipe the phone off his table and answered the call.

" Moshi Moshi?"

" _Good Morning, Tsunayoshi kun._" Greeted a familiar voice. A slight frown formed on the brunet's lips.

" Oh... Good morning to you too, Mukuro..." A vein twitched on the prefect's head once the name was mentioned.

' _That herbivore... What is he planning to do with my little animal?_' The raven thought, gnawing his teeth in furry. Tsuna noticed the fire in Kyoya's cobalt eyes and stayed silent, ignoring the other person on the call.

" _Tsunayoshi kun?_"

" I'm sorry, Mukuro... If you're gonna ask me onto another date, I can't go. I already have plans for today." Tsuna stated instead, surprising the prefect.

" _Oh no... It's fine. You probably need some space, that's all._" Mukuro said cheerily. Tsuna sweat dropped.

' _How can he sound so happy when I just rejected him on a date?_'

" Y-yeah... Sure..."

Meanwhile, Kyoya eyed the tree outside the window. His mind floating around freely in the air.

" Okay... Bye." Pressing the 'end' button, Tsuna turned to the prefect and smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry about that..." Kyoya gave a quick knod, excusing the other for the sudden interruption.

" I don't mind..." He said. His expression straight and blank. A blush crept onto e younger male's cheek, his ears exploding with smokes.

" E-erm... M-maybe I should head down and start with breakfast..." Excusing himself, Tsuna took his chance and fled from the prefect. He's not risking to stay there any longer. He need to cool down first...

* * *

( Why not go see what our Gio-chan and Alaude kun are doing, shall we?)

* * *

As usual, young Sawada Giotto would neither be dozing off nor would he neither be looking out the window in boredom. He's only been going for about five or six hours and he's already missing his little brother. Giotto heaved a sigh.

' _I wonder if Tsuna is doing well back at home..._' He prayed. His thoughts were interrupted when the door was slammed open, revealing his boyfriend who just merely glared at the professor before dragging him out of class towards the Disciplinary office. The platinum blonde needed a pillow so he decided to use his boyfriend's comfy lap for a nap.

" Alaude... Something wrong?" Giotto would ask as he sat on the couch. Alaude gave him the silent treatment but fell directly into the younger's lap. Finally getting the hint, Giotto let out a light chuckle, his hand subconsciously stroking Alaude's silky blonde locks.

The older didn't seem to mind. Instead, he just leaned into the touch, almost purring out loud in bliss.

Giotto let out a weary yawn. He didn't get much sleep last night due to the fact that he strained himself by studying his brain till it overheats. He had a test over something in history class today but seems that the studying came to waste. Slightly pouting, Giotto glared at a sleeping Alaude.

' _I guess resting my eyes for a bit wouldn't hurt..._' The blonde suggested, sliding his eyelid close. It didn't take long for him to fall into a light snooze, unaware that Alaude wasn't sleeping but was resting his eyes. Said male eyed the younger blonde as Giotto slept in peace. The teen looked almost ravishing. It turned the older blonde on slightly. Who knew Giotto can seduce a man in his sleep?

Chuckling inwardly, Alaude slid his eyes close. A small smile gracing his lips as he too fell into a deep snooze.

* * *

Breakfast was rather quiet and awkward for young Tsunayoshi. The brunet couldn't seem to bring himself to speak up since he's way too nervous. Not the mention that the tension in the room was very uncomfortable...

Luckily for Tsuna, the phone erupted which only cause him to startle a bit.

" I-I'll get it..." He stated, running over to the annoying device before picking it up.

" Moshi Moshi?" He greeted.

" _Good morning, Juudaime!_" Tsuna let a small smile grace his lips.

" I'm fine. thank you, Gokudera kun."

" _Are you free today? We can to hang at the mall if you agree..._" The brunet blinked, making up his mind before replying.

" Sure... I guess I don't mind."

" _Okay, I'll see you at eight thirty._" Is he were to say this correctly, he swore he heard his silver headed friend cheering in the back ground. If this were any anime, he'd be having those large sweat drop on the back of his head.

" Okay... I'll see you..." The called ended not long after he pressed the 'end call' button.

' _Maybe I'll asked Hibari San if he wants to come..._' Tsuna suggested to himself, glancing at the prefect hesitantly. Swallowing down some courage, he made his way back to the kitchen and began.

" H-Hibari San..." The prefect turned his gaze over to the brunet, who instantly flinched. Calming his nerves down, Tsuna went on.

" W-would you like to g-go to the mall with m-me?" Fearing that the other would decline his offer, fear slowly stirred inside his chest.

" I don't mind..."

" Oh... Sorry to bother yo—" Once the word have finally sunk in, Tsuna's eyes widen. ( if more wider than it is...) Is he hearing this right? Hibari going to the mall? With him and his friends? This sounded wrong to the core.

" Wait... Wah—?" Kyoya reduced a chuckle. The boy's reaction was priceless. How could he not laugh?

" A-are you sure, H-Hibari San?" Tsuna queried unsurely, his mouth stay gasped at the prefect's earlier response.

" I'm sure of my decisions, herbivore." Kyoya stated, tossing his arms across his chest. Still hesitant about the whole latter, Kyoya began his approach towards Tsuna and peck the boy right on the lips. A smirked grew in satisfaction when a blush flashed on the younger's cheek, red from neck to ears.

" A punishment for doubting me." He whispered in the younger's ears, sending a chill down the brunet's back. Smirking once more, Kyoya made his way to the living room and fished around the couch for the remote control. His eyes caught a grand piano sitting on one side of the room innocently. His sharp cobalt eyes burning deeply into the poor piano. ( Sorry, piano... You never should've gotten this treatment.)

He wondered why they had a piano around when neither of them Sawada's had a special talent. Not that he'd bother to ask. Eyes leaving the piano, he clicked the TV on and began surfing the channel. It was like that before Tsuna decided to walk over to the piano without thinking clearing.

( I'm sorry if I don't know the title to the song. Please search for ' How I CG - Sora' and press on the one made by J9liet. It's the second song of the video. If you find out the title of the song, please inform me because I really love that song. ^^)

Closing his eyes gently, Tsuna began the chorus of the song. His voice came out softly and elegant. It was angelic to Kyoya's naked ears. How did he not know anything about this? The boy is amazing! He'd have to bite his older brother to death once he comes back from boarding school...

As he used his remaining time enjoying the brunet's beautiful melodies, Tsuna stop mid melodies when he heard the phone erupting once more. Maybe today isn't Kyoya's day...

Frowning slightly in disappointment, he watched Tsuna made he way out of the living room, epurgently answering the call.

" Moshi Moshi?" Kyoya heard the boy greet. " Ah... Hello, Mukuro..."

Kyoya gnawed is his teeth in sudden anger. He didn't know why but hearing that herbivore's name always seem to tick him off. This is the second time he have heard that bitchy name today...

" A cafe?" The prefect gripped on the remote held in his hand. The object was near to breaking but he didn't care.

" I'm sorry. I'm kind of busy today... Maybe sometime later?" Kyoya managed to reduce his grip on the device. ( Poor remote...) Somehow, his anger seems to have decreased. ( Pure relief... =w=; )

" Bye, sorry again..." Hearing a faint click of a button, Kyoya turned to Tsuna with a blank stare. The boy seems to flinch for some apparent reason.

" Sorry..l didn't know that you were there..." Kyoya felt a tug inside his heart. It kinda hurt when you were left to be ignored. It felt stupid and herbivorous...

" It's okay..." He said. Tsuna gave him an apologetic look, a frown adorn on his lips.

" Maybe we should get going... I wouldn't want Gokudera kun to wait..." Nodding in agreement, Kyoya got onto his feet and made his way out with the brunet trailing behind. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad...

TBC...

* * *

Omake

* * *

Cracking his eyes open, Giotto gaze around his surroundings wearily as he tried to regain his senses. Last thing he remembered was being dragged out by Alaude. He eventually became a lap pillow in the end, he too fell asleep. Looking around once more for that certain person, he smile sweetly once he caught a sight of his boyfriend sitting in his desk doing paper work as usual.

" I see that you're awake." Giotto gave a sheepish grin, massaging the back of his nape. A blush adorn on his cheek as his blue orbs darted in different directions, trying not to come in contact with Alaude's steel blue ones.

" Sorry... You know I didn't get much sleep last night..." Giotto said, nervously glancing at his boyfriend. The older teen gave a mere nod, not even looking at the younger blonde. His eyes were typically glued to the paper work he hated so much. But being a Hibari, he is not the kind that would ditch work without completing it.

Giotto let out a sneeze, causing the older to flinch drop his pen by reflex.

" What is it now, Giotto?" Alaude queried. His eyes narrowing in questioning.

" My brother is going to the mall with your brother. Just had this hunch, I guess..." Giotto replied sheepishly. " Sorry if I startled you."

Staring at his uke once more, Alaude picked up his pen and went back to work. He quietly wished his younger brother good luck.

' _Good luck, Kyoya... I hope you don't blow it..._'

* * *

Ugh... I have finally completed the 3rd chapter! I'M SO HAPPEH! w

M!Hikaru: Took you long enough. If you didn't kept this chapter on a hold, this wouldn't have happen.

STOP IT! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

M!Hikaru: Then quit being lazy and start working on the next chapter. People are waiting for the next update, ya know.\

Gosh! I know. Quit pressuring me. You're like another version of Reborn-san...

Reborn: Ciaossu~!

=.=; Need to run... *flee*

Reborn: *sigh* Dame-Hikaru will always stay Dame...

M!Hikaru: Exactly...

Reborn: I was wondering when she's gonna grow up to be more mature like Dame-Tsuna in the future...

M!Hikaru: Dunno. I am her mature side. So yeah...

Reborn: *shrugs* Please rate and review. Hikaru would love to be acknowledge.

M!Hikaru: Until next time... *bows*


	5. Not So Wonderful Trip To The Mall

Sorry If I took long to upload. I was still busy with the fanfic as you can see. Sorry if this chapter is kinda sucky...

* * *

**Chapter Four: Not So Wonderful Trip to the Mall**

* * *

It took about five hours till they've reach the mall. Tsuna was wearing his causes short sleeved hoodie with blue skinny jeans. While Kyoya was dressed in a black 'U' neck, long sleeve. Along with a pair skinny jeans. It was hot outside, people would be wondering why Kyoya was wearing such thing out in public when it was summer. Kyoya would just send them glares to shut them up.

" Juudaime!" Smiling brightly, Tsuna waved a hand over to his self-proclaimed right hand man. Said right hand man immediate start to send glares of daggers towards his direction. He, being Hibari Kyoya and all, ignored the teen's sharp glare and looked away.

" Juudaime, why are you with that bastard?" Gokudera questioned his precious 'Juudaime', spatting the last part to himself. Tsuna sweatdropped at his friend's sly move before explaining the whole latter to the silver headed teen.

" If Juudaime is okay with it, then I have nothing to defy you." The silver haired teen swore to the heart. Tsuna gave a thankful smile before turning back to the raven.

" Should we go, Hibari San?" He asked with an oh-so-innocent look. Kyoya felt his heart skipped a beat, nodding his head bluntly.

" Hn... Lead the way." Beaming at the raven, Tsuna unconscious latched his hands around the raven's own slender fingers before tugging the male towards the large building. Kyoya was slightly taken aback by the sudden gesture. A small smile gracing his lips ever so rarely. Their first stop was at a what seemingly to be a cosplay shop. Tsuna seem to be having interested on that costume on display. The boy just couldn't keep his eyes away from it.

" You wanna go ahead and look?" Kyoya queried. Tsuna nodded in anticipation, subconsciously dragging the raven along. Gokudera was last to follow inside with Yamamoto beside him. But wait... When did the baseball fanatic get here? That unanswered question stayed like that to the prefect. His attention turning back to the brunet with a slightly deadpanned look.

" Wah~!" Tsuna cooed, taking a closer look at the cosplay he had in hand. It was, if he recall correctly, a full set of Taichi cosplay. The character was from Digimon if he were to recall exactly.

The boy was typically fawning over them cosplays since he was such an Otaku. Kyoya could help but smile at the boy's cute expression. Since the boy was totally occupied, he decided to look around as well. And look what he got from it.

' _Neko cosplay..._' Kyoya said, holding up the cosplay from the hook. It was a small little jacket with a kitten hoodie, a white vest, and black, puffy booty shorts. Fitted for a female he presumed. ( sorry if the details are kinda sucky.)

Looking over it once more, he adverted his gaze over to Tsuna. The boy was holding up a male uniform. ( The one that belongs to Iyazoi S. I forgot how to spell his last name.) Kyoya wasn't much of an Otaku... Scratch that... He wasn't one of them Otakus like Tsuna was. But the cosplay was neat. So he decided to buy this one. Might come in handy for future blackmail he guessed. Lucky for him, they were on sale.

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! They had every cosplays I could even think of. Gah! There's so many to look at. I think I'm gonna faint from joy.

Eyes darting all over the place, I noticed Hibari San over at the cashier paying for one full set of cosplay. I pouted, looking into my wallet. My pout became more intense when I found nothing in my Len wallet. Giotto nii chan haven't give me my allowance last week yet...

Looking around once more, I sighed. '_Maybe some other time..._' I thought. I began my approach towards Hibari San. I simply tugged the hem of his shirt to get his attention.

" Let's get going, Hibari San..." I said. He gave me a blunt nod and we made our way out of the store. Hibari San is lucky...

Out next stop was at a music store. I had to stare. There was a new guitar on display. I really wanted that one... But hey... Maybe sometime later when I finally get my allowance.

Sighing deeply in despair, I continued on walking ahead. It took me a minute until I noticed Hibari San was missing. Oh crud...

* * *

**Hibari**

* * *

Hm... The little animal seem interested in that guitar on display. Maybe I should get it later for a Christmas present.

Glancing at the guitar once more, I turned back to the omnivore but he was nowhere to be seen.

Whipping my head in every directions, worries began to stir within me when there was still no sign of my herbivore.

Shit... I should've been looking after him...

* * *

Tsuna tried retracing his steps back to the music store. But he only seems to be getting more lost in this large building. A whimper threatened to slip past his lips as he stood helplessly on his spot. This is probably a life lesson not to run off...

As if he were to be imagining things, he noticed a tall raven haired figure walking in the crowds. Relief whirled inside his chest, he ran over to the figure.

" Hibari San!" He shouted across the hall, making his way over to the prefect. Said _prefect_ halted in his steps before turning over to Tsuna's direction. ( Sorry for the intrusion but it's just M!Hikaru going mall shopping with Vanessa.) The brunet stayed rooted when he saw a blonde girl beside the raven. He was talking so casually to the girl, it hurts so much to see another girl beside the _prefect_. He have to admit, that was a very selfish thought. Giotto told him to never be selfish. The blonde girl followed the raven's gaze before waving at him warmly. Tsuna flinched, tears falling as he backed away.

' _This... This must be an illusion..._' Tsuna tried convincing himself. Too deep in thoughts, he accidentally bumped into one of his bullies in school.

" Oye! Watch where you're going punk!" The bully barked, looking down at him with his fiery glare. A smirk played on the bully's lips once he caught a glimps of the brunet.

" Oya? Well if it isn't Dame-Tsuna."

Desperately trying to find his way out, he only found himself being surrounded by the bully's lackies. Who he was guessing to be leader grab a hold of his wrist and yanked him up to his feet. Tsuna whimper as pain rippled through his arm.

" We'll teach you a lesson about respect." The leader threatened, holding up a fist. The guy was about to aim but was knocked out cold by a swing of a feet. it was _Hibari san_ Or that was what Tsuna thought. Joyful tears filled his large hazel orbs as his _crush_ beat the shit out of them bullies. A huge different about the raven was that he was using his fist instead of tonfas. That's what made Tsuna wonder about him.

" You okay?" A warm voice asked. The brunet whipped his head to his left, meeting up with that blonde girl from earlier. He gave a quivering knod before looking back at _Hibari_.

" Don't worry. Hika-chan is black belt in martial arts. No one can lay a finger on him." The blonde girl assured him. Did he hear this right? Did she just called him _Hika-chan?_

Still eyeing the raven in awe, he began questioning himself.

' _If that's not Hibari San... Then who is he?_'

Once all of martial artist's victims were beaten up into pulps, the raven made his way over to Tsuna and the blonde girl, patting fake dust off his shoulder.

" You okay?" The raven queried, looking down at him with that same familiar face. It was like this guy was a doppelgänger.

" Y-yes..." Tsuna managed to stammer, pushing himself up to his feet. He immediately bowed respectively to the taller male. " Thank you for saving me."

" Hn... It was nothing, herbivore." A drop of sweat trickled down Tsuna's nape.

' _Even his vocabularies are the same..._' He thought.

" You should be more careful..." The blonde adviced, dusting of fake dirt of his clothes. She beamed brightly at him, sending a light blush to his cheek.

" I'm Vanessa Hashima. Mr. Unbeatable over there is Hikaru Hibari." She introduced. Hikaru blew a soft gush of air at his bangs, rolling his eyes as the girl began with her friendly antics.

" S-Sawada Tsunayoshi..." The brunet greeted, bobbing his head once.

" Great to meet ya', Tsuna-chan."

" L-likewise..."

" Vanessa... We should go." Hikaru said in a rush. A slight scowl hinted on his face.

' _Why do feel a familiar aura nearby...?_' He thought, shoving both of his hands in his pockets.

" Tsunayoshi!" The trio whipped their heads over to the sourse, meeting up with another doppelgänger of Hikaru. Both Vanessa and Tsuna stayed agaped while Hikaru still have his poker face facade on.

" Tch... He's here..." The martial artist grumbled, grabbing Vanessa and dragging her far away from the brunet and _him_. It's good not to meet up with _him_ just by mere coincidence.

" Tsunayoshi..." Kyoya gasped, standing before the brunet as he gasped for air. The brunet eyed him with teary eyes. He was about to tackle him down with a hug but the older beat him to it.

" Don't you dare run off like that!" Surprised by the prefect's words, Tsuna stayed speechless. A bit disappointed when the older pulled away from the hug. " If this ever happen again, I'm gonna bite you to death."

A shudder was sent down the brunet's back. The threat was cold, but there was a hint of worries in them.

" Hibari San..." Tsuna choked out a sob, hugging the older back. " I'm sorry... I promise not to run off again..."

" Hn..." Kyoya said approvingly. A smile gracing his lips, pulling away once more. He noticed a bruise on the younger's wrist before scowling darkly.

" Who did this to you?" He queried darkly. Tsuna flinched slightly, pointing over to the half-dead bodies behind him with a shaky hand.

" I'm fine, Hibari San. Someone saved me when I was in trouble." Tsuna assured with a soft smile. Kyoya gave him a blank stare, silently questioning him who it was. The skylark sighed in defeat when the brunet didn't return an answer. It's good that his herbivore is safe.

" It's probably getting late. We should head back..." Kyoya suggested. Tsuna gave an approving nod before trailing behind.

Being more secure about the younger's safety, Kyoya grab a hole of the smaller teen's frail hand and dragged the boy along.

* * *

Standing in the shadows stood Hikaru with a Vanessa who had her arms crossed in disappointment. Her face formed a pout as he began her ranting.

" Hika-chan, it would've been great if you hadn't dragged me so roughly." Vanessa scolded. He blue orbs scolding him in more than one ways. But Hikaru just gave a mere 'eh...' before looking back at the two's disappearing figure. An irritated vein popped on the blonde's head. Balling up her fist, she gave Hikaru a swift swing on the head but only met the wall instead.

" Ow!" She shrieked, slapping the raven hard. The taller male returned a dark glare, murderous aura seeping out of him like a water fall.

" Do that again and I'll break your ribs. Even if you're my friends or not. Gender not included to my to-kill list." The raven threatened, a red glint shown in his cobalt eyes. Vanessa felt a shiver down her back, slowly backing away. Sure Hikaru was her friend, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't beat her up, girl or not, he would not show mercy at all.

Oh... And did she mention something about Hikaru being the top delinquent around Namimori's campus? Not just that, he's taken after Hibari Kyoya as the most feared chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. One day, she is gonna get herself killed by this viscious male, close friends or not.

* * *

As the two was just about to leave towards the mall's entrance, Kyoya stopped once more to take a quick look on that music store. He looked at the price of the guitar on display and gave a shrug. $550.99 dollars isn't even worth his time. Maybe he should it on reservation for it... ( I am so sorry. I don't know anything about the Japanese money system...)

But then again, those herbivores doesn't seem to have that kind of money to buy that kind of electric guitar. So he shouldn't have a problem for that...

" Hibari San?" Tsuna questioned, his head tilting to the side adorably.

_**Doki. Doki.**_

' _Again with that noise... It's the second time today..._' He scowled. To his greatest fear, Tsuna never knew why the older male seems mad.

' _Was it something I said?_' Tsuna thought with a frown. His eyes seems to loose its sparks a little bit. He tried his best to remember his mistakes but nothing ever seem to come to mind...

" What is it, Herbivore?" Kyoya finally gave a response. Tsuna only shook his head sadly. He forced on a smile once he looked up at the male.

" It's nothing, Hibari San..." He said.

" Don't lie to me." Kyoya frowned. The little animal is a horrible liar just as he expected. It didn't take a genius to know that something was wrong with him.

" No... Really..." Tsuna managed to say, holding back a choking sob. " I'm fine..."

Kyoya stayed silent, not know what else to say. But he's not gonna give up on it now.

" Tsunayoshi." He called sternly. Tsuna flinched at the prefect's level. It was dangerously low if he say so himself. The older male cupped the brunet's soft cheek, tilting it up so he could look at the boy straight in the eye.

" You're such a horrible liar." Stated the prefect. He chuckled lightly. The boy's reaction was priceless.

" S-so you're not mad at me?" Tsuna stammered in questioning. Kyoya returned a blank stare.

" Who said I was?" Kyoya queried, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Well... I-I..." Kyoya held back another chuckle. The boy is too dense for his own good. It's fun to tease the boy now that you thought about...

" Help! Theif!" A voice cried out. All attention was turned over to a brunette lady chasing after a guys dressed in a ski-mask. Kyoya was about to step into action but someone already beat him to it. And this _someone _look a bit too familiar for his liking.

It didn't take long before a cry of agony erupted throughout the building. Grabbing a hold of Tsuna's hand, he swiftly made his way over to the thief and that familiar someone.

" Herbivore, hand me the purse and get the fuck out of here. It won't be your arm that I'll only break, but your whole body if I have to." Growled the raven who sat ontop of the thief, bending back one of the ski-masked male's arm.

" Y-yes sir..." The thief said, his voice trembling from fear, Kyoya presumed.

" Good. Now give me the fucking bag and get the hell out of here." Without another word, the thief scrambled onto his feet and ran for his dear life. Scoffing, the raven went to return the bag to its respective owner.

" Oh, thank you. I don't know how to repay you." The women praised. The raven scratch his cheek sheepishly, shaking his head afterwards.

" You don't need to give me anything. It's fine." The martial artist declined. Bowing once, he accidentally met Kyoya's eyes.

" I really need to go... See ya." Bowing once more, he instantly took off on his own. A blonde girl trailing behind him afterwards.

' _Shit..._' Hikaru cussed mentally. ' _Cover is blown..._'

Staring at his younger brother's disappearing figure, Kyoya blinked. Why does he feel like he's being avoided?

" Hibari San?" Snapping out of the clouds, he turned back to Tsuna, who gave him a slightly worried look. He gave a mere shook of a head.

' _Maybe I'm just paranoid..._' He thought.

" It's nothing, Tsunayoshi." Kyoya assured, smiling ever-so-slightly. Tsuna blushed tenfold.

' _Am I hallucinating again?_' Trying to cover his flushed face, he covered hiss pink cheeks with his small hands. The prefect inwardly rolled his eyes. It's not like he haven't seen it before...

" We should head home... It's getting kind of late." Tsuna then suggested. The older male returned a nod of agreement, latching his hands with Tsuna's once more before the two trailed out too the building.

The trip to the mall was that much of what you would call " Wonderful"...

* * *

Omake

* * *

Giotto let out a squeak, his hand pointing to the corner of the kitchen counter shakily. Alaude ran his way in, he seemed a bit worried about something... More specifically, Giotto's safety.

" What happened, Giotto?" Alaude queried, searching the younger blonde for any injuries or bruises. None were to be seen for now.

" Alaude..." The younger male whimpered, running over to the taller blonde with teary blue orbs. Said older male was have a mental nosebleed while he kept his composure physically. " There is a bee on the kitchen counter."

Alaude stared. He ran alway the way from the living room to here just because of a bee? Sure, he knows that his mate dislike having bugs around their rooms. But sometime it gets out of hand. Like that other time when Giotto had to get a knife to kill worm that was eating his apple through.

And then there was this other time when Giotto comes home and find a tarantula in the bathtub. He wasted two— No, scratch that... Five cans of bugs spray just to kill one harmless spider. But that only pissed said spider off. So he got attacked. Alaude had to save his ass the second time.

Alaude heaved a sigh, inwardly rolling his eyes before taking some news paper and forced the harmless bug into the rolled up paper. He slid the window open and set the poor thing free. He did expect Giotto to tackle him down with a bear hug though... Though, it's more like a bunny hugging you.

" Thanks, Alaude." The younger said, pecking him on the lips. He then stuffed his face into the older male's chest, mumbling muffled word Alaude couldn't understand.

Alaude smirked. He doesn't do thing for free.

" Giotto, you know I don't just do thing for free... Right?" The younger male froze, his body began to tremble as fear stirred inside his chest. It's not that he's scared of his own boyfriend... His ass still hurts from yesterday activity...

" W-wait! I'm still sore from yesterday!" Yup... It's too late now. Alaude has already lifted him up princess style.

" Doesn't matter, I'm getting my prize whether you like it or not." The older male said, smirking deviously. Giotto shivered. He's probably not gonna walk for a week, isn't he...?

* * *

I am so sorry I left Gokudera and Yamamoto out. I'm really not a big fan of 8059... Please forgive me. And if you must know, Yamamoto suggested to leave Hibari and Tsuna alone. Since Rebron told him to I guess... Speaking of which, Reborn San might be making an appearance in the later chapters. Be great full about it Reborn fans.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review and favorite if you like. ^^


	6. Rivalries

**Chapter Five: Rivalries**

* * *

Hello again. This chapter may contain fluff. We all love them fluffiness. and also will contain a tuna sandwich. The Omake may contain sex materials that are not for childrens from 17 and down. Please enjoy ^^

* * *

The birds were chirping, people would be out playing in the sun. Young Sawada Tsunayoshi made his way down to the kitchen, humming a tune merrily. He practically plopped down in his seat, smiling cheekily at his plate of omelet.

" You seem happy." A voice said from behind. There stood Hibari Kyoya who leaned casually against the door way. His arms resting above his leaned chest while a smirk played on his lips.

" Hehe... It's nothing important, Hibari san..." Tsuna giggled, slicing off the omelet with his chopstick and devoured the tasty breakfast sitting before him. Kyoya smiled that rare smile of his, joining the younger teen for breafast as well.

It was a very comfortable silent as the two ate. But said moment was broken by the sound of the annoying device he all call a "phone."

" I'll get it." Tsuna declared softly, making his way over to the annoying device with his chopstick stuck through his teeth. His frail hand picking up the phone, lend it on his ears as he slowly made his way back to the kitchen.

"_ Hello, Tsunayoshi kun._" Greeted an ever so familiar voice. Tsuna let out a quiet sigh, gently laying the chopstick down before replying back in a blunt tone, which surprised Kyoya himself. Yet, he felt a weird feeling stirring in his chest. He couldn't seem to lay a finger on it.

" What do you want, Mukuro?"

" _Oya? Why so cold, Tsunayoshi kun?_" The male in the older end queried, faking his hurt expression.

" Nothing at all, Mukuro." Tsuna responded, rolling his eyes ever so slightly. " I'm kind of eating right now... So would you kind calling later?"

" _I don't see why not?_" The other said, immediately ending the call after a few seconds. Heaving a sigh, Tsuna was about to put the phone to its respective place when a knock on the door cause him to flinch in surprise.

" I'll get it..." He declared once more, this time a bit firmer than the last one. He made his way over to the door and turned it open.

Kyoya poke his head out of the kitchen, only to regret it later when he saw a familiar pineapple head standing at the front door.

" Hello, Tsunayoshi kun!" Said pineapple hair teen greeted, smiling ear to ear.

" Um... H-hey... Mukuro..." Tsuna said, not expecting this would happen. I mean... How in the fucking Namimori did the guy know where he lives?

" Can I come in?" Not trusting his voice, Tsuna gave a slow, unsure nod. If that grin on Mukuro's face could get any wider, Tsuna swore the god that the guy's face is going to snap in two.

" Sorry to intrude." The indigo hair teen said. His arms spread out wide as if he were to embrace the entire planet earth.

" S-sure..." Tsuna murmured, closing the door stiffly before making his way back into the kitchen. He doesn't remember the atmosphere in the house dampen a tad bit too much until now.

" Tsunayoshi kun? What are you—" Mukuro stopped mid sentence once his mismatched orbs met sharp cobalt. His grin faded into thin air, dampening the tension more.

" Who is this, Tsunayoshi kun?" Mukuro queried, pointed over to the prefect rudely. Said prefect felt a vein twitch, glaring daggers at the pineapple herbivore.

" U-um... That's Hibari Kyoya San... He's a senior in my school..." Tsuna introduced. Turning to Kyoya, he smiled crookedly.

" H-Hibari San... That Rokudou Mukuro... A friends I met not so long ago..."

" Nice meeting you Hibari kun..." The pineapple herbivore greeted, a wicked grin playing on his lips. Kyoya on the other hand, added more intensity in his glare.

" Likewise..." He seethed, gripping on the plastic chopstick, close to breaking poor ole chopsticks. And those were Tsuna's favorite one too...

The room became a bit too damp for Tsuna's liking, so he decided to speak up.

" M-Mukuro, Hibari San... Maybe you guys should wait in the living. I'll go prepare some snack for us..." He suggested.

" Sure... Anything for Tsunayoshi kun." Mukuro smiled. Kyoya's glare intensified, not daring to look away from the pineapple herbivore.

" Hn..." Was his only reply. He abruptly stood up from his eat and made his way towards the living room, followed by Mukuro. Once the two reach their place, both began with a glaring contest.

" Tsunayoshi is mine, so back off, pineapple herbivore." Kyoya hissed.

" My, so bold birdy chan." Kyoya had to cringe from that nickname. It sounded girly and disgusting... " I don't recall seeing you claiming him. So belongs to me."

" Like hell he will..." Scoffed the prefect, looking away with his arms crossed. A vein twitched on Mukuro's head. That birdy dares to mock him?!

" I can't seem to see why Tsunayoshi kun would pick you instead of me. I mean look at those ugly eyes." ( Just trying to think of something for Mukuro to retort with... Kyoya's eyes isn't ugly. They're BEAUTIFUL.) Mukuro retorted. The two settled down on the couch at the same time, glaring spark at and daggers at each other as they both grinded their teeth in frustration.

" Let's make a competition." Mukuro suggested, a smirk on his lips. " Who makes the first three moves, wins."

Kyoya grinned, liking the idea very much. He tossed both of his arms across, leaning back supported by an imaginary wall.

" Deal." Both teen reached out for a hand shake, aura emitting from each other as they fought in between their glaring contest. They immediately put on a facade when Tsuna stepped a foot into the room, carrying a tray on his way in.

" Sorry I made you wait..." Tsuna said, smiling sheepishly. Both older teen shook their heads.

" I don't mind, waiting for Tsunayoshi kun." Mukuro responded, beating Kyoya to his word, that herbivore took his line! Inwardly scowling at the pineapple herbivore, he went over to help the little animal with the tray.

" A-ah... Thank you, Hibari San..." The brunet blushed, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. Kyoya gave a blunt nod, inwardly smirking in satisfaction when he noticed a scowl on Mukuro's face.

Score: 1/0

" I was planning on watching a movie... What would you like to watch?" Tsuna asked, oblivious of the two's antics.

" Lucky here, I happened to bring some anime movies with me..." Mukuro suggested, fishing through his bag— Wait! Where did that bag come from?

Only one mention of the word anime already got Tsuna's interest. The brunet made his way over to the indigo teen, hazel orb typically sparkling like the sun.

" Which one?" Tsuna questioned. Sitting next to Mukuro's duffle bag. Smirking to himself knowingly, Mukuro spared a glance at Kyoya, who in return, glared daggers ten times worse than before. Yet, Mukuro was not affected by it.

Score: 1/1

" Oh my god... Is..." Tsuna gasped, digging into the duffle bag instantly before pulling out one of them CDs.

" N-no way!" He squeal. He stared at the cover of the movie and looked at Mukuro in delight. " Attack on Titans?" Glancing back at the duffle bag, he gasped once more. Shoving the cd case he was hold a bit earlier back into the bag, he pulled out another one.

" Durarara?!" Tsuna's voice cracked as he pronounced the title. Eyes still sparkling, Tsuna stared at Mukuro as if he were to be god of the Anime kingdom.

" I now consider you god, Mukuro. I really do." Mukuro grinned, satisfied when he heard the raven curse his luck under his own breathe.

" Kufufufu... Thank you, Tsunayoshi kun."

" Oh my god!" The brunet gasped once more. Both older male stared at Tsuna in questioning, only to see the boy holding up another cd case as if it were something god would give you.

" I've been dying to watch these! Where did you get it, Mukuro?" Mukuro smirked, a mysterious glint shown in his mismatched eyes. As the pineapple herbivore began his explaining, Kyoya glared intensified. The aura in the room seems to sudden fall. A shiver ran down Tsuna's back as he felt too overwhelmed with discomfort. Taking this as his advantage, Mukuro faked a worried expression.

" Are you cold, Tsunayoshi kun?" He questioned, sounding worried. Tsuna forced an assuring smile.

" I-I'm fine..." Tsuna lied. Seeing his little animal's discomforting look, Kyoya manged to calm down a bit.

" Just pick a movie." He ordered impatiently, plopping next to Tsuna. His feet tapping on the carpeted floor as he waited for the brunet to chose their entertainment.

" This one looks good." Tsuna said. Not knowing that it was a horror anime, judging by the happy look of the cover, Tsuna plopped the cd into the CD player. It didn't take long until the movie finally started.

* * *

It has only been fifteen minutes and Tsuna was already scared out of his wits. Kyoya didn't seem fazed. Neither did Mukuro.

" Don't go into that room..." Tsuna whimpered warningly, covering the bottom half of his face with a pillow cushion. The side character in the movie didn't seem to hear his message and went inside the room. Next thing you knew, there was a psychopath standing behind him holding up a machete. The everything went red.

" HIIIEEE!" Grabbing the closet person, which happened to be Kyoya, Tsuna hid his face behind the other's back, whimpering and wishing that the movie would be over.

Sudden taken aback by the brunet's sudden reaction, Kyoya patted the younger's soft locks awkwardly. A smirk graced his lips once more when he noticed the herbivore glare at him.

Tsuna flinched at the sound of agony cries, digging his face deeper into the prefect's back. Said prefect turned and hugged the little animal protectively, rubbing the younger's back comfortingly. His smirk widen when the pineapple herbivore's glare intensified.

Score: 2/1

Once the movie have finally reached its end, Tsuna was found staring off into space. He didn't noticed the time when Mukuro spoke up.

" Oya? It's already night time... Nine thirty-seven to be specific..." Tsuna blinked, turning to the clock which hung on the wall. He's right. It was late...

" Tsunayoshi kun..." Said male turned to face the indigo teen, who in return, smiled softly. " Do you mind me staying for a night?" Tsuna blushed, eyes darting everywhere as he tried to find the right answer. Not trusting his voice, Tsuna responded with a quick nod.

" Thank you, Tsunayoshi kun." To show his thanks, Mukuro gave the brunet a peck on the lips. Kyoya felt something snapped, his aura reaching to its hell limits.

Score: 2/2

Kyoya pulled Tsuna away from the pineapple herbivore firmly by the arm, making the younger fall into his chest before he faced the little animal and stole the boy's soft lips. Tsuna was taken aback by the sudden action but closed his eyes in bliss anyway. Mukuro felt his blood boil. A frown gracing his lips as he watched his bunny enjoy the brief kiss with the skylark.

Score: 3/2

Kyoya mentally smirked, pulling away from before eyeing the brunet under him. Said brunet was flushed and was swaying slightly in dizziness. Tsuna eventually gave up on standing and collapsed onto his knees. As reflex, Kyoya hauled the boy up with a wrap of an arm around the petite waist.

" I-I need to take a shower..." Tsuna declared, immediately rushed out of the living room, leaving the two semes in the room. Both exchanged glances before scowling at each other, looking ready to go at each other's throat.

And then they pounced...

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

Wah! This is so embarrassing! Boy Hibari San and Mukuro just kissed me! But I was more effected by Hibari San. I felt like I was willing to give up on standing...

I gave myself a hard smack on the cheek, then pinched it as hard as I could.

' _Stay cool..._' I tried convincing myself. ' _Just go take a bath like you said and relax. Nothing is gonna happen..._'

Inhaling deeply, I turned on the water and readied the water. I hissed slightly as hot water came in contact with my bare feet, then slowly my whole body. My mind drifting off into the clouds, eventually thinking about Hibari San...

' _I wonder why he even bothered staying here with me..._' I frowned at the thought. ' _I mean... Why would he be hanging around a clumsy idiot like me...?_"

As negative thought invaded my head, I was knocked out of La-la land when a gentle knock on the door was heard. I whipped my head over to the door, slight panic stirred inside me as I tried to find something to cover. It was too late when the door slid open.

" Tsunayoshi kun, I was wondering if I could—" My hazel orbs stared at mismatched ones. I felt heat moving up north as Mukuro continued to stare at me intently. I noticed a trail of red trickling down his nose, blushing a few more shades, I grabbed a nearby item and aim it at his face.

" GET OUT!" I screamed, overreacting a bit. Mukuro instantly left the bathroom once he was hit with a shampoo bottle. I feel like a girl being spotted naked in her own bath...

Blushing a few more shades, I sunk down into the water. This is the worst thing that have ever happened in my life...

* * *

Mukuro stood in front of the bathroom entrance, smirking widely like a maniac. He felt murderous aura over to his right. He spared a glance at Kyoya, who in turn, was glaring daggers at him, tonfa already out. Mukuro was already guessing that the birdy must've snapped.

" Oya, Oya? Why the threatening look, birdy chan?" Mukuro queried, sounding as if nothing happen earlier. Before a tonfa came in contact with his cheek, Mukuro blocked it with his trident.

" I'll bite you to death." The prefect snarled, a flash of red glowing in his cobalt eyes.

" That's 3/3 now." Mukuro stated.

" That last one didn't count." Kyoya hissed, swinging his free tonfa at the other's abdomen. With quick reflex, Mukuro jumped back. He tapped the end of his trident on the wooden tiles, flowers and vines suddenly appeared and refrained Kyoya to do the next attack. He was caught off guard when the door the, in which leads to the bathroom, creaked open. There revealed a half naked Tsunayoshi wrapped in only a towel staring at the two fighting teen up with wide eyes.

The trio top stayed like that before Mukuro cancel out his, what seemingly to be illusions, and retract his trident. Kyoya stood at his stop, tonfa still out as he stared at Tsuna's bare chest.

Blushing tenfold, Tsuna rushed his way to his room and slammed the door closed, locking it afterwards. It was the second time someone, other Giotto and Alaude, have seen him either naked or half.

' _I don't think I can face any of them any more..._' Tsuna thought in despair, mentally crying to himself. From then on, he decided not to meet neither of their eyes.

* * *

Surprisingly, the two semes sat in the living room in uncomfortable silence. Neither have spoken, nor merely glanced at each other. They would occasionally spare glances before glaring back and turning to their earlier activity. Then it was back to base one...

Tsuna nervously stepped foot into the living room, avoiding from looking at both directly into theirs eyes. He stood in the center of the living room, fiddling with his feet nervously as he felt heated gazes turned towards his direction. Gulping, he managed to stammer out.

" T-the b-bathroom is r-ready..." He said. " I-I'll go ahead and get you some spare c-clothes..."

The room returned back into its tense silence until Kyoya decided to speak up.

" Hn..." Was his only words, grunting slightly as he made his way towards the bathroom. Tsuna instantly followed behind and headed towards his brother's room. Alaude usually hang his clothes here along with Giotto's so that shouldn't be a problem...

* * *

Large obsidian orbs stared innocently through the windows, observing a certain brunet inside.

' _Hn... That punk is gonna be the next heir of Vongola?_' An infant thought, chuckling to himself. '_ You've got to be fucking with me, right?_'

Setting his eyes back on his green binoculars, he observed his future pupil with no interests.

Large hazel orbs. Soft chocolate brown bush of hair. The boy doesn't look any special to these unreadable eyes. He looks more than nothing than an idiot.

" Tch..." The baby spatted. His green binocular eventually morphed back into a green chameleon in which he calls Leon. " I don't see what's happened in Timoteo's eyes. But I can feel an aura radiating from him... I can't seem to put a finger on it." He turned to his partner, obsidian eyes stares at him in unseen questioning.

" What do you think, Leon?" The green chameleon gave a blink, giving the other a silent answer. The infant smirked.

" Alright... But if this mission brings me to hell, I'm pulling you with me..." Sighing, the Hitman disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Tsuna let out a sneeze, which was followed by a shiver. He clasped his arms over his body, rubbing his hands against his arms as a chill shot down his spine.

' _Why do I have a feeling that I'm being watched?_' Glancing around suspiciously, Tsuna picked up the clothes he accidentally dropped and rushed out of the room quickly. Something in this room gives him the creeps...

Mukuro as found in the living room watching TV casually until he sensed the young brunet entering the room. A smile erupted on his face as he turned his attention over to said brunet.

" Here's your set of clothes..." Tsuna stated, setting a full set of blue pajamas next to the indigo teen. He was taken by surprise when he was pulled down into the older's lap. His face heating up like an erupting volcano on process of destroying a nearby island.

" M-Mukuro..." He stuttered, struggling to pulled away. It sucks when the other didn't even budge a centimeter. Tsuna pouted, eventually made himself comfortable as Mukuro stuffed his face into that full mass of incredibly soft brown hair.

" You smell nice..." The older teen commented, making the younger blush come back at full force. " Scent of vanilla mixed with oranges." Mukuro smirked playfully as he felt the younger squirm under his grip.

" M-Mukuro... Please let go..." Tsuna begged.

" I don't see why I should." Mukuro responded wearily, resting his chin on Tsuna's slightly stiff shoulder.

" I-I need to give these to Hibari San..." A vein twitched once that name was mentioned. Mukuro tighten his hold on the younger's petite waist, making the younger squeak in surprise and somewhat pain.

" Why do you insist on going to him?" The indigo teen queried huskily, sending a shiver down Tsuna's back. The older teen was about to nip on the younger's sensitive neck when he was interrupted by a tonfa swinging at his way.

Taking his chances, Tsuna made his way over to Kyoya's side and hid behind the prefect. Said prefect glared intensely at the illusionist, who chuckled darkly in return.

" Oya, Oya? How rude of you to distrust our time together, Kyoya kun." Mukuro stated in a somewhat teasing voice.

" It's obviously clear that herbivore doesn't like it. So why even bother forcing him to?" Kyoya hissed, ignoring the fact that he is in a _towel_. Tsuna couldn't help but blush at the sight of the raven's leaned muscles. Not to mention his soft looking skin... It's like that Edward guy from "Twilight".

" Kufufufu... It's rather rude to interfere. I don't see why you insist on doing so." The pineapple herbivore stated once more. A smirk spreading on his lips. " Fine. I shall take my leave. Next time we meet, I shall make you mine, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Once the words were said, thick layers of mists epinvaded the room. Soon to disappear along with Mukuro himself.

Satisfied of his progress, Kyoya stood up straight and turned his gaze over to the little animal.

" Tsunayoshi." He began, approaching the brunet. Fear spread quickly over Tsuna's body. He eventually collapsed on his knees as he eyed the prefect in horror.

" Tsunayoshi..." The prefect repeated once more, staring down at the startled brunet in anger. Slight worries was hinted in his cobalt eyes as he eyed the younger's trembling figure. He squatted down in front of the quivering brunet, cupping his cheek before kissing the boy briefly on the lips.

Tsuna felt heat rush towards his cheek as he leaned into the kiss, unconsciously wrapping his arms around the older's neck for more pressure. He whined a bit when the kiss was pulled away. Kyoya couldn't help himself but inwardly chuckled in amusement. He flicked the younger's forehead, earning a small squeak in return.

" That's your punishment for letting him touch you inappropriately." Leaning down to Tsuna's neck, he inhaled the sweet aroma of vanilla and oranges as it assaulted his nostrils. He waited until he heard a slight moan before biting down hard, drawing blood before sucking the newly formed bruise, leaving a big fat hickey on that pale skin.

Tsuna couldn't suppress a moan from falling out off his tongue as he felt the other's hot breath on his sensitive neck. A gasp escaped his mouth when it was bit down harshly, probably drawing blood with that kind of pressure. His nails dug itself into the older's back as he bit back a few moan that threatened to fall out.

Extracting his teeth away from the brunet's now bruised neck, Kyoya licked his lips, satisfied on the large hickey sitting on Tsuna's neck.

" You are now mine. That mark will prove to everyone that you are now my property. If anyone dares to touch you, I will bite them to death. So will you, understood?" Tsuna bobbed his head once, hiding his blush under his bangs.

Pushing himself up onto his feet, Kyoya searched the couch for a set of navy blue silk pajamas and made his way back to the bathroom, leaving a stiff Tsuna sitting on the floor floating in the clouds.

Tsuna lifted a hand on his marked neck, blushing a few more shades before smiling softly.

' _I somehow feel lucky..._' He stated. His mind going back into Lala land. He was snapped out of his thought when he felt his phone vibrating in his pockets. Fishing out the mobile device, he lifted it to his ears and gave a soft greet to the other on the line.

" Moshi Moshi?"

" _Tsuna? Is everything alright back there?_" It took him a few seconds before he could identify the person on the phone.

" E-everything is fine, Giotto nii..." He responded, smiling a bit wider than before.

" _Oh? You sound happy, Tuna. Something good happened?_" Giotto queried in a slight teasing voice. Tsuna blushed tenfold, eventually over reacted to his brother's words.

" Nothing happened! What are you talking about nii San?" The brunet laughed uneasily. It's gonna be hard to hide things from his brother. " Brother's intuitions" Giotto would call it...

" _Alrighty then... Tell me when I come back from school. I'm gonna force it out if you don't..._" Giotto joked, chuckling as if he could see his brother's physical reaction. The boy's face would probably look priceless right now...

" NII SAN!" Tsuna shriek as his older brother busted out into a laughing fit. He was red from neck to ears. Why does he tease him so much?

"_ Alright... Gees, calm down._" Tsuna let out a pout.

' _Meanie..._' He noted, puffing out his cheek.

Just in time for him to hear, Kyoya suppressed a chuckle as he listened to the siblings's antics.

' _The little animal and the omnivore as very interesting..._' Thought the prefect, composing himself as he slowly stepped foot into the living room. He took his seat on the creamed leather couch, his arms tossed across his chest as he eyed the brunet's back.

" Okay... See you on Friday..." Ending the call, Tsuna let out a long sigh, rubbing his eyes sleepily before turning to the prefect who he noticed walking in a minute ago.

" Sorry, Hibawi San..." Tsuna yawned, covering his mouth politely. He pushed himself up from his spot before taking a seat beside the prefect.

" You should get to bed." The prefect stated, caressing Tsuna's bangs.

Nodding approvingly, Tsuna made his way up to his room and changed into his light blue pajamas. He was too tired notice the prefect staring at him as he changed. Setting up and pillow, he layed his head down on the soft cushion falling asleep instantly.

Kyoya let a smile grace his lips. He made his approach towards the now asleep brunet, caressing the younger's soft cheek before he himself laid down on the bed. He wrapped a firm arm around the brunet's petite waist, pulling up the cover and followed Tsuna towards dream land.

TCB...

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

" Hah... Aah..." Moaned the blonde, gripping on the bed sheet as he bucked his hips towards the source of pleasure. " A-Alaude... Nng!"

Alaude bent down for a heated kiss, his arms wrapped around the younger blonde's body as he increased his pace to each thrust. Hitting the spot each time sent a pleasurable shock down Giotto's back. A flash of white came across Giotto's view as he spilled his seeds on their stomach. The older male gave a few more thrusts before spilling his own seed inside his lover, grunting slightly.

He fell into Giotto's side before wrapping his arms around his mate protectively. Giotto let a smile grace his lips, stuffing his face into Alaude's chest.

" I love you." He managed to say out in muffled words. Smiling softly, Alaude tightened his hold around the younger blonde.

" I love your too." It didn't take long before the two fell into a deep slumber, now covered in pre-cums and sweat as they enjoyed each other's company.

' _I'm so gonna force it out of him when I get back..._' Giotto thought, grinning mischieviously. Oh... This week is gonna be good...

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'm sorry about the sucky fanservice. I suck at it. This is just met admitting my failure. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and favorite as you like. I'm glad you guys are here to support me ^^

I did my best on the threesome part. Please correct if if you like. I learn from my mistakes.


	7. The Bright Future and The Dark Past

**Chapter Six: The Bright Future and The Dark Past**

* * *

Ciaossu~! Sorry it took long to update. I'm trying my best to upload as much fanfictions as I can since school is almost starting again. I wouldn't be having much time to finish this chapter, so please forgive my lateness.

I am so sorry if you don't like my OC character. He's a side character. So he wouldn't be a bother... Not much though... But please bare with him... ^^;

Happy reading~!

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

A week has passed now after that incident with Mukuro and Hibari San. Nii chan should be coming home today, so I'm a little happy about it. Though, I am a little depressed due to the fact that Hibari San is leaving today. And school is almost starting, so we wouldn't have much time seeing each other.

I heaved a deep sigh, resting my chin on my palms as I stare off into space. Negative thoughts began to attack my brain when I knew that Hibari San would be gone again. Sighing once more, I laid my head on the table, using my arms as a cushion for my head.

' _School is starting next week... There's not until we get separated again..._' I stated, closing my eyes. ' _I want to cherish our last little bits of minutes together before we do even separate..._'

" Tsunayoshi." A voice called out to me, catching me by surprise. I whipped my head around, my hazel orbs meeting his cobalt grey.

" Y-yes, Hibari San?" He grab a hold of my chin, making me look at him in the eyes. I can feel heat rushing to my cheek at lighting speed as he leaned in, closing the gaps between us. Our lips met in a soft kiss. I couldn't seem to described the feeling of it.

I felt my head spinning slightly, unconscious holding onto his shoulder for more pressure. I felt his tongue trying to prod my mouth open, trying to get into my wet cavern. Hesitantly, I opened a gap and allowed his slick muscle to enter my cave.

We were both caught off guard whe Giotto nii barged in on us. Of course, being called Dame-Tsuna, my clumsiness decided to kick in now and I accidentally bit Hibari san's tongue. He immediately moved away from me before covering his wounded muscle. I gave him and apologetic look before running over to him, worries showing in my eyes.

" Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Hibari San! I didn't mean to bite your tongue!" I panicked.

" Tsuna...?" I glanced at my brother frantically before turning back to Hibari San. Oh my god. Why?!

" A-ah!" I cried, looking around the kitchen for something for clean the wound. I grabbed a fresh water bottle from the fridge before handing it to Hibari San.

" Ah~! I'm sorry, Hibari San...!" I cried out once more, pushing nii chan out towards the living room. I began to exaggerate the whole situation on him. Waah! This is so embarrassing!

* * *

" Nii chan! You should have barged on us like that!" The younger Sawada scolded, flushed red as a beet. " You made me accidentally bit Hibari san's tongue! You know how embarrassing that is?!"

" What is Kyoya's tongue doing in your mouth anyway?" The older questioned, blue orbs narrowed into curious slits. Tsuna was caught speechless. He did know what to say but fiddle with his finger nevously.

" I-I... Um..." He stammered.

" Giotto, stop prying into other's business." Alaude scolded as he stepped foot in the living room, followed by Kyoya. Tsuna gave another apologetic look, only to receive an assuring smile in return.

" Mou~! Don't be ridiculous, Alaude. He's my brother, so I have to know what's he's up to." Giotto said, pouting adorably before clinging onto his lover. Kyoya made his way over to the younger Sawada as he observed the other two sending each other flirting looks.

" Onii San.." The prefect began, taking a hold of Tsuna's frail hand. Said brunet blushed a cute tint of pink before looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

" Yeah?" Responded the ash blonde, letting go of his mate. He noticed the younger version of them holding hand before smirking proudly. " Giotto, I think Kyoya and your little brother has something to say."

Blinking at the taller blonde in confusion, Giotto gave an understanding nod before extract his arms away from his lovers neck.

Taking in a deep breath, Kyoya began breathily.

" Tsunayoshi... And I... Are currently lovers..." He declared, making Tsuna blushing deep shades of red in process. ' _L-lovers?!_' He exclaimed in his head, his thoughts going wild. He must be dreaming...

An unexpected " _Kyaaa~!_" Came from Giotto as the blonde pranced around, looking somewhat happy about the whole situation. Tsuna could only stare in mixture of shock and awe.

' _Isn't he suppose to be mad?_' The brunet thought, a bit surprised by Giotto's earlier reaction. As if Giotto were to have read his mind, He tackled the poor brunet down with a bear hug.

" I knew you and Kyoya would end up together!" The elder Sawada squealed, typically swing the brunet around in circles. It's almost impossible on how the older managed to hold a tight grip when he was putting much force in the swing. The boy could've got thrown out already.

" W-wait... What do you mean by you _knew_?" Tsuna questioned, arching a confused eyebrow as his brother let him down. He ignored an upcoming headache but clutched his head in diziness.

" _Brother's Intuitions_... I guess..." Giotto stated, shrugging unsurely. " Or maybe it's just destiny."

Well... You can't say that he was lying. Giotto could always predicts future events in life. Tsuna could call it ' Gift from God Himself.' Though, he wasn't sure.

" O-oh..." Adding a few more shades to his already reddened cheek, Tsuna adverted his gaze towards his feet, deciding that it was something interest to look at as he wiggled his toes nervously.

Probably taking it too seriously, Giotto ushered the two towards the couch, pushing them down for them to take a seat. He took his own seat down besides his own Hibari before grinning from ear to ears.

" So... How long has this been going?"

" Not so long ago..." Kyoya responded quickly, guessing that Tsuna would end up stuttering for the heck of it. " About there days to be exact."

" Have you two done anything yet? Maybe a quick smoo—" Giotto was then cut off by Alaude's firm hand. The older blonde had to, since Tsuna seems a bit too red for his liking. He didn't want the boy collapsing at the spot. It'd be too troublesome.

" Giotto, I think it's best if you keep quiet. Think about your brother for once..." Sighed Alaude, extracting his hand away from his lover's soft lips. Giotto, being his reckless self, glanced over to the younger Sawada before laughing sheepishly.

" Sorry... I kinda got carried away..." Giotto chuckled, rubbing his head. If you were to look closely, you could've seen smoke flowing out of Tsuna's ears.

' O_h dear lord... I don't think I can take this anymore..._' Tsuna thought, eventually collapsed right on the spot. Thanks to Kyoya's quick reflex, he was hauled up before he could even hit the ground.

That left a very apologetic Giotto and worried Kyoya looking over our little animal. Alaude, on the other hand, was rubbing his temples wearily as a headache began assaulting his head.

' _This weeked might be a long one..._' Thought Alaude. ' _Though, at least Kyoya didn't screw his chances..._' Inwardly smiling and congratulating the younger Hibari, Alaude let a small smile grace his lips.

'_ Hope they don't break up in the end..._' Sighing, Alaude let himself join the three before he himself let jealousy took over him. Giotto is being his 'overly protective brother' self again. Sure, the Sawada's were brothers... But he couldn't help but be jealous about it. No... He did not hold any grudges against the poor brunet, and he doesn't hate him with all of his heart. Who could bring themselves to hate the boy when he's so fucking cute?

* * *

Later on that day, the two Sawada along with the Hibari brothers, decided to have dinner together. Again, Giotto was doing his thing, minding his own business, when he noticed a few ingredients were missing. He frowned.

" Tsuna." He called out. Said brunet poke his head inside the kitchen's doorway, his hands full with the laundry basket.

" Yes, Giotto nii?" Questioned the younger Sawada.

" Would you mind heading to the store and buy me some missing ingredients?" Tsuna gave a bob of a head, smiling warmly as he was givin the list.

" Okay... I'll be back as soon as I can." With that being said, Tsuna rush his way out towards the entrance of their house, slipping on his favorite sneakers before running of towards a nearby groceries store. He was very unaware of a presence behind him, though, something in the back of his mind screamed at his face. He just simply ignored it and went on with his duties.

* * *

' _Hm... I already got most of the ingredients. All I need is..._' Tsuna gave a quick glance down the list, checking it twice before confirming that he left out one ingredient.

" Seasoning..." He said, making his way down the stalls. It didn't take a whole five minutes before he found the right one. The problem is... It's on the highest shelf.

" Damn... I curse myself for being short..." He hissed softly, pouting as he glared at the stall. He was taken by surprise when a hand came up to reach for it.

" H-Hibari San?" He questioned once the person came to view. Said raven handed the younger teen the seasoning box, patting his head wordlessly before forming a few words as a smirk played on his lips.

" You're way too short to be reaching up like that. Be sure to bring as adult with you next time." He teased, sliding passed the brunet male.

" H-hey!" Tsuna was about to counter but the other beat him to it.

" Save your breath. Oh... And if you finally noticed by now, I'm not Kyoya." The raven glanced back once more before making his way out with his hand in his pocket while the other holds a groceries basket.

Biting his bottom lips, Tsuna managed to catch up the male just in time before he was gone for good.

* * *

Catching up to the prefect once more, Tsuna grasped the older's wrist just in time. He was now satisfied, now that the raven was looking at him.

" Hibari San... Wait..." Tauna panted.

" Hibari San is too formal. Hikaru is fine." The raven stated, slipping his hand out of the younger's hold. Tsuna ran over to the older's side, smiling sheepishly to the other.

" Um... Thank you... Hikaru San..." Tsuna couldn't help but blush. Hikaru looks like another doppelgänger of the Hibari San he knew.

Hikaru let out a chuckle, sighing out of his nose before speaking up.

" Of course you should be. It's your fault that you're too short." He said teasingly, slightly mocking the other. Tsuna glared (pout) at the other. His face flared up in embarrassment and anger.

" Oh... Isn't this your stop?" Tsuna returned puzzled blinks, looking ahead of him to see his house four blocks down the streets. How did he know where he live?

" Didn't she tell you?" Hikaru queried, noticing the confusion on the brunet's face.

" Uh... Who?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head to the side.

" Vanessa..." The older stated, putting on a poker face. He sighed once more when he saw imaginary question marks popping up on the side of the boy's head.

" Of course you don't remember..." He murmured breathily, looking ahead to see the person he didn't expect to see again. He scowled as he skid to a halt, glaring at the figure who stood in front of the Sawada's doorsteps, staring back uninterestedly at him and Tsuna.

" Something the matter, Hikaru San?" The brunet questioned when he noticed the other's sudden change of gesture.

" It's nothing. Just hurry up and go home. Your brother is gonna be worried if you don't." Hikaru suddenly said, pushing the boy forward to his respective house. He froze when his ex prefect brother called out his name.

" Hikaru." Kyoya said, slight jealousy hint in his voice.

" ..." Hikaru stood still in his spot, glaring at the concrete ground before walking off once more. Hikaru silently chant the same sentence in his head as he walked ahead.

' _Nothing is gonna happen if you just ignore and leave... Nothing is gonna happen if you just ignore and leave... Nothing is gonna—_' Then a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back all of the sudden. His shoulder tensed once he finally grasped the image of the person who was currently holding him back. It was Kyoya.

Time seems to have gone by so fast. Hikaru couldn't actually process the current latter as he stared at his little brother with wide eyes. Tears unconciously fell out of his silver hue. It caught both Kyoya and himself off guard. Tsuna stood on his ground, watching the two siblings bond as a soft smile grace his lips. Making his way over to the twin—er... Mirror image of Kyoya, he tugged on Kyoya's sleeve like a child trying to get their parents attention.

" Why don't we go inside for some tea? It's better than just standing out here, right?" Tsuna suggested, looking back and forth in both cobalt eyes for any sign of disagreement. He beamed when not a single trace of disapprovement was found. He then ushered the two inside before closing the door behind.

* * *

The room was tense. All five teens ate in uncomfortable silence before Giotto decided to break to ice. Alaude seems to have sensed the blonde before sending him a warning glare, in which, Giotto ignored.

" It's nice to see you again, Hikaru kun." Hikaru bobbed his head blankly, staring into space as he chewed on one of the metal chopsticks, making small dents on the malleable material.

Alaude noticed the raven's jaw tensed before speaking.

" Biting down on metal chopstick won't work, Hikaru." Hikaru only glared daggers at his brother, blueish silver ignored by ashy blue.

" Shut up, Alaude. I was never meant to be here anyway." Hikaru retorted, biting down on the chopstick once more. He wanted to leave, but he could bring himself to doing so. It's like his body is functioning on its own.

" Don't speak to your elders like that." Giotto scolded, putting down his bowl which was followed by his pair of chopsticks.

" Hn..." Was the delinquents only reply. He settled the bowl down before excusing himself to leave. But being stubborn Giotto, he pulled the delinquent back.

" Giotto, let go." Hikaru hissed, sparing warning glares at the blonde. Giotto gave a cute pout, giving him his best puppy face he could ever muster. Of course, being Kyoya's twin and having a same addiction to cute things, Hikaru could help but add more intense into his glare. He sighed wearily once he have reach the limit.

" Giotto, if you would just let go, I might be able to spare you with a small bruise..." Hikaru threatened, balling up his fist as a vein throbbed on his forehead. This getting irritating minute by minutes.

" Not until you sit your butt down and explain yourself."

' _Breath, Hikaru. You mustn't kill this little stubborn blonde. Just clam down, and do what he said..._' Inhaling deeply, Hikaru sat back down to his seat. His arms crossed as he glared at the blonde beside him.

The room was silent once more. Tsuna sat in his seat, shaking uncontrollably as he tried feeding himself. The aura in the kitchen is too intense...

" H-Hikaru San... I don't mean to pry, bit why did you try to avoid Hibari San back then?" Tsuna suddenly spoke out of curiosity. He clasped a hand over his mouth, fidgeting nervously as Hikaru's sharp stare darted over to him.

" Family things..." Hikaru responded not so long after, surprising the four. Hikaru was never to person to just open up to someone. Same as for Kyoya.

Hikaru bit his lips as memories flashed to mind like a movie. He failed as a brother. So he shouldn't be here right now... Not in front of Kyoya to be specific...

" How long are you gonna beat yourself up over something so small?" Kyoya queried, just somewhat out of the blues. The delinquent had enough. He can't take this anymore.

" You know what? Maybe forever. I don't see why I should be here any longer. It's already clear that you're fine without me in life. So I guess I should be leaving now." Immediately bolting out of his seat, Hikaru stormed out with his groceries bag before slamming the door on his way out. He didn't mean to react like that. The feeling is just too overwhelming.

* * *

**~ Five years ago...~**

* * *

_Thirteen year old Hikaru rushed his way out of the enemies era, carrying a bloodied eleven year old on his back. His now teared up silver orbs darting every places, in search for an exit._

_" N-nii chan..." Young Kyoya wheezed out weakly, coughing out blood. Hikaru was about to go haywire when he watched the amount of blood falling out of the eleven years old throat._

_" Shh... Don't speak. I'm going to get you out of here, safe and sound." Hikaru shushed the boy, cooing comforting words. He was caught off guard when he heard stampeding footsteps heading towards their way. A familiar figure running up to then, occasionally throwing back distractions at the enemies as he ushered the two out._

_" We need to get out of here, and fast!" Said a seventeen years old Alaude, carrying an unconscious Kyoya while his other hand dragged Hikaru along. They managed to make it out alive, now currently inside a hospital as they waited for the doctor to return with Kyoya's results. Hikaru sat on one of the seats, bawling his eyes out. If he didn't leave the boy alone, this wouldn't have happen. Damn mafias! He cursed everyone of them with all six hells! ( Or so he have heard...)_

_" This is my fault!" Alaude eyed Hikaru with wide, shock eyes. " If I didn't leave him alone in the house, knowing that we would be targeted, this wouldn't have happen. I was too focused on my own thing, I forgot about his safety."_

_Alaude was left speechless. He didn't know what say. Let alone, how to comfort him. He was never the type to comfort people anyway..._

_Then from that day on, Hikaru hated the mafia with all of his heart. Even if he was involved in the mafia in the first fucking place. He refuses to join the mafia. He would always stay at a proximate of ten miles far from that Mafia group, even if they were near them._

* * *

**~ Reality ~**

* * *

Once the delinquent reached his apartment, he settled the bag on the table. He plopped down on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm. His head bombard with the dark memories in the past.

' _Fuck... How long is this going to haunt me?_' Hikaru gnawed his teeth, pounding his fist onto the leather couch. Tear assault his vision once more. He hated the mafia. He hated them with all of his guts. Whom he hated the most was himself. If he wasn't too focused on the band concert, that wouldn't have happened. He wanted god to punish him now. But seems that god didn't get his message.

He eventually cried himself to sleep, unaware of a dark figure outside his window observing his every move. The figure slid the window open, revealing no one else other than Kyoya himself. The male have left the Sawada's household just to follow his older brother to his apartment.

" Hikaru, such foolish older brother." The ex-prefect stated, eying the sleeping Hikaru. A small smile graced his lips. He approached the sleeping male, caressing a few strand of hair on the older's forehead.

" Such foolish brother shouldn't be blaming himself about something in the past. It's bad for his health." As if he heard Kyoya's somewhat comforting words, which he did, Hikaru smiled in his sleep.

The ex-prefect gave the older Hibari a flick on the forehead, surprised that the other wouldn't budge.

" Get in your bed. I don't want you catching a cold." He stated, knowing that the other wouldn't hear. He made his way back out the window and jumped off the two stories building into a nearby tree.

He took his sweet five seconds before sitting up on the couch. He stared at the now open window, smiling softly. He slid it closed and lock it securely, then approached his room. He fell into his bed groggily, falling fast asleep once he came in contact with his pillow.

TBC...

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

( To Zanarkand - FFX OST)

His hands move swiftly from key to keys, gently pressing on the right notes of the melodies. He was well aware of the two figures sitting on the couch observing his back as he played the piece. It was like that before he noticed his 'lover' entering by the door which led to the garden outside.

" HIIIEEE!" He shrieked in surprise, accidentally messing up the notes. He winced, pouting at his hand before at Kyoya.

" Hibari San, you scare the souls out of me." He pouted, glaring adorably at the ex-prefect.

" Oh? How come I don't know about this?" The raven said instead, eying Tsuna accusingly. Tsuna blushed and rubbed the back of his head, trying to come up with an excuse.

" You... Didn't ask...?" Well... That came out more to be a question than a statement...

True, the prefect didn't ask. Since he knew very well that Tsuna is bad t everything. He was just surprised that the boy had a secret talent. In which proves all the herbivores in his school wrong. Tsunayoshi is one talented little animal.

" It doesn't matter now." The raven said, huskily. His lips twitching into a smirk when he noticed Tsuna shivered.

Unknown to the both of them, Alaude and Giotto has already fled the room to do their own thing. Sorry Tsuna, but Gio nii can't help you now.

" What the song?" Kyoya asked all of the sudden.

" U-uh... To Z-Zanarkand?" Kyoya eyed the brunet as if the boy have grown two heads.

" I've heard no such thing." Kyoya then said, taking his seat beside his lover on the bench.

" It's from a game, Hibari San... I liked the tune, so I went online and taught myself." Tsuna stated. " I believe I have a copy of the song somewhere in the CD's case..." The brunet began shuffling his hands inside the case of CD's nearby the piano, he pulled out one of the case before inserting it into the DVD player.

The song began playing with a soft tune of piano keys. It then trailed onto higher notes. Tsuna closed his eyes as he let the soft melodies flow into his ears. A smile gracing his lips as he memorized the notes, then played along with the song. Kyoya was nothing but highly amazed. He have never heard such song call " To Zarnakand", if he recalled correctly. But the look on Tsuna's face made him forget everything.

Once the song ended, Tsuna turned to Kyoya, who pinned him down on the bench.

" H-Hibari San?" He stuttered, his face flushed as Kyoya traced his lips on Tsuna's neck.

" Call me Kyoya..." The raven replied husky, nibbling softly on the younger's flesh. Tsuna couldn't suppress a moan from coming out.

" K-Kyoya..."

" Hn?" Was a reply coming from our prefect. He was a bit surprised when Tsuna's frail hand cupped his cheek, pressing his lips into each other.

While these two were doing their activities, Giotto stood outside the living, hiding himself against the wall as he grinned deviously. Alaude didn't like the glint in the males eye. So he ushered his lover to leave the other two in peace.

Oh dear... Of Giotto has something in mind, it's not gonna be good...

* * *

Gah! I'm finally done!

M!H: Finally... -sigh-

Just one more thing, on the last chapter. WHY YOU GUYS NO REVIEW? Did you hate it that much?

M!H: If yes, please view to us, or Tsuna will cry of you don't.

Tsuna: I-is this all for nothing...? -sobs-

M!H: Maybe... Unless the reader give us some reviews, then it is for something... -bluntly-

Anyway... Please give us some reviews! I'd love some coming from you guys.

M!H: Oh... One more thing, if she doesn't get any review by the end of this chapter, we will shut this Fan fictions down forever.

Yes. Thank the other version of me.

M!H: -rolls eyes- Sure...

Ciao ciao! See you next time.


	8. Author's Note

I'm so sorry for not posting. School started like three days ago... So I couldn't work on my fanfic. I am so sorry... =w=;

I'll be working on my chapters during the school days. I can't stay up cause I have go sleep at 9:00... Lame... I know... So if you're looking for 1827 fluff... maybe some smut later in the story, I will try my best to upload it every week. One chapter will be uploaded on probably Sunday or Monday... depends on how much time I receive to finish the chapter. So please be patient and wait. ^^;

M!H: Just a quick information, Hikaru here... is 12... So please, even if she is still a brat we all know and hate (love). I, of course, would always stay by her and support her to the end. Yes, she has a curfew, no harm done... Am I right? -sigh-

So touched by your words, M!Hikaru-kun... Thank you... ./^/.

So please, I know most of you guys would be like... 13 or up, I would be so thankful for you all who supported me with your so wonder reviews. ^^ No pressure please... .;

M!H: So anyway... Just so you know, I am 15 years old... You can read the description on our homepage. -bows- Thank you for your support. We love you all, our readers.

Wish me luck. I will be back soon with chapter 7... Okay?


	9. How To Be A Good Uke!

" Conversation."' _Thoughts._'

/' **Inner Tsuna**.'/

/ " _Doujinshi Dialogue._"/

**_The past. _**

**Third Point of View Dialogue**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: How to Be A Good Uke!**

* * *

Gyaaaa~! Thank you so much for supporting me! I love you my readers!

M!H: I'm kinda surprised that some of you liked me in the story... -touched-

Aw... Come on, you know your my one and only fave OC around here.

M!H: Shut up. -blush/smack her-

Ow! Don't be bashful. -squeal- I am so happy! Thank you once more for reviewing to my story. Surprisingly, one person actually told me that he or she liked my last chapter... But who cares? ARIGATOU!

M!H: Big shout out to those who reviewed our story. You know who you are.

Anyway... -coughs- ehem... I decided to do a little request from R3iga1004. She asked if I could make Giotto give Tsuna some lessons on how to be a good uke.

M!H: Your request is on the way R3iga1004.

Okay... Happy reading!

* * *

**Tsuna**

* * *

I plopped down into my chair, gulping down my breakfast peacefully. Alaude San sat beside me, reading the news paper while sipping down some tea as if he were to be the headmaster. I guess he's used to doing that back home...

I heard my brother humming light tunes. If I were to be correct, the song is called Memory of Lightwaves. ( Search on YouTube please. FF X-2 OST.)

" Nii chan, you seem happy." I stated, smiling. Giotto nii beamed at me, so wide that his face could crack to two. I'm surprised it didn't.

" Ever since you and Kyoya kun got together, I've been planning some lessons for you." He said. At the mention of Kyoya, my face flushed tomatoes. I set down my chopsticks before staring down at the half eaten plate before me.

" Giotto, it's not good to meddle." Alaude San scolded, flipping through the page like it was nothing.

" Alaude, this is Tsuna's first time in a relationship. I'm sure he does need some of my lessons..." Giotto nii pouted, hugging Alaude from behind. His chin rested on Alaude san's blonde hair.

" G-Giotto nii... Y-you don't have to—"

" Tsuna, you're going to do this, whether you like it or not." He stared right at me. His blue eyes piercing into my soul. I felt a shiver coming down my back. Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen?

" H-hai..." I knew he couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. Nii chan is too scary for his own good...

* * *

" Tsuna, here's your bento." I turned away from tying my shoes and at my older brother, I noticed him holding an unfamiliar bento on his right. I eyed the black cloth with purple cloud etched on it.

Nii chan noticed my interest before grinning from ear to ears.

" This one I'd for Kyoya kun. Do me a favor and lend it to him?" He questioned, gesturing to the black clothed one. I blushed, taking both bento before nodding hesitantly.

" O-okay... I'll make sure he gets it during lunch." Giotto nii grinned at me, ruffling my hair before headin back into the kitchen.

I stared at Hibari— I mean Kyoya's bento once more. A few more shades added to my cheek.

' _Okay... All I have to do is give it him at lunch, and leave. Simple task... Right?_'

Adverting his gaze another way, he then took off to school.

* * *

Students scrambled throughout the halls as they rushed towards the cafeteria. Some would be talking to their friends while enjoying some homemade food. Tsuna, on the other hand, excused himself to go somewhere. To be specific, the Reception room. His loyal best friend/ self- proclaim Right-hand man, offered to go with him. But Tsuna, of course, would decline, assuring the hot silver head that he will be fine alone.

The brunet made his way down towards the devil's lair, in which he used to call it. He felt blood rushing up to his cheek. Inhaling deeply, a determined glint twinkled in his doe, brown hazel orbs.

' _Why am I shaking so badly? It's just giving Hibar— Kyoya his lunch box..._' Tsuna thought. His intuitions screaming at him, telling him it's just more than giving the hell devil his lunch and leaving. Tsuna swallowed a lump in his throat, his whole now shaking from anxiety. Extending out a shaking hand, Tsuna gave a few gentle knocks, which almost sounded inaudible to human's ears.

" Come in." A deep, muffled voice called from the other side. The brunet slid the door open, his doe eyes meeting sharp ones. He flushed tenfold, looking another direction to hide his blush.

" U-um... N-nii chan asked me to give you this..." He managed to stutter, showing the prefect the black clothed bento. Kyoya, was a little taken aback by the gesture. Gently laid down his pen, he approached and couch and plopped down.

" Sit." He commanded, patting the spot beside him. Tsuna eyed the spot as is he saw fire, standing stiff on his ground. Kyoya seeming to be losing his patients. He crossed his arms impatiently before calling out to the brunet.

" Tsunayoshi." The brunet flinched, hesitantly approaching the prefect. He was unexpectedly pulled down into the prefect's lap, who dug his face into his soft locks of hair. The sweet aroma of orange and vanilla filled his nostrils. Tsuna stiffened for a bit, relaxing afterwards, a few shades assaulting his cheeks. It doesn't seem so bad... Kyoya might be strong and emotionless type, but he's very romantic at times... If he knows for sure, that is...

" You smell nice..." Kyoya suddenly said, making Tsuna blush tenfold. He managed to relax under The older male's hold, but his heart beating fast on his ribcage as if it were to explode. His thoughts were cut off when he heard grumbles coming from his stomach. His blush flushed a few more shade, due to embarrassment. ( Aw... Cute...)

The prefect held in a chuckle. The brunet is too cute for his own good. Shaking his head slightly, Kyoya unfolded the bento before popping the cap open. Some originis, takoyakis, hamburger steak, ( M!H: -drool- ...) and some vegetables. ( Broccoli, ect...)

" Itadakimasu..." ( If you guys are familiar with this phraze, then you're dong fine. Just a quick note to all of you who doesn't know this, Itadakimasu : Thank you for the food...) Kyoya mumbled, taking his chopsticks and began devouring his bento. Tsuna eyed the box, his mouth watered while his hazel orbs traveled along with the piece of hamburger steak toward Kyoya's mouth. He licked his lips sloppily, mouth slightly a gaped, asking for the older to feed him.

The prefect suppressed a chuckled from rumbling out of his throat. The boy is too adorable... Way too adorable for his own good...

He picked up a piece of steak, then drove it to the brunet's awaiting lips, which by habit, opened wide and bit down. It was cute. Kyoya's inner self was currently having a mental nosebleed session right now...

* * *

" I'm home!" Tsuna announced, flicking off his shoes before heading straight of the kitchen. Baking some sort of cake. Strawberry shortcake... He guessed, inhaling the sweet aroma of sugar and vanilla.

Giotto turned his head over to the younger Sawada, his face exploding into a wide grin. There was something in that grin, being Dame-Tsuna of course, Tsuna couldn't lay a finger on it. Though, he thought its be best to keep quiet instead of asking.

" Welcome home, Tsuna~!" The blonde sung, typically spinning on his toes as he made his way over to the oven. He plopped the pantry inside and slam it shut.

" You seem excited about something..." Tsuna stated, a drop of sweat tricking down his cheek. Something tells him that Giotto is up to no good...

" Tsuna~!" Giotto chirped, slipping off his apron before ushering the younger brunet to his room. He closed the door shut before fishing through his closet. He pulled out a carboard box filled with what seemingly to be mangas. Tsuna was beginning to wonder why he even had those...

" Giotto nii, what are those for?" Instead of a direct answer, Giotto dropped the box onto the floor and began rumpaging through the box. He pulled out a manga and threw it at Tsuna, who in turns, caught it clumsily.

" Riria doll?" Tsuna read out loud, glancing up at his nii chan in puzzlement. Giotto patted the spot beside him, grinning too widely for Tsuna's liking. The brunet complied hesitantly, sitting down stiffly before staring at the cover of the manga once more.

" How many times have Kyoya kun kissed you?" Giotto asked out of the blues, his smile never left his face. Tsuna eyed him with wide eyes. His cheek burned million shades of red.

" I-I dunno... F-f-five o-or s-s-six times..." Tsuna stuttered, shrugging unsurely. The older Sawada mused, grin still on his face. (M!H: If you keep that up, you'll end up being the second Joker...)

" Good. I think you're ready for lessons..." Giotto murmured. He batted his lashed at Tsuna, who stared at him weirdly.

'_ Did he just... Batted his eye lashes?_'

" Tsuna, I am now your Sensei. I will teach you the knowledge of becoming an uke." Giotto stated, index finger poking in thin air. Tsuna arched a brow. What the heck is an uke? What is Giotto planning on teaching him?

" O-okay...?" He said, confused on his brother's weird actions. But he went on with it for about four to five straight hours.

* * *

/ "_ aah... S-Sasuke... Aah!_"/ ( Just jotting down some names and plots...)

' What the hell is this?!' Tsuna screamed in his head. His eyes wide in shock. He wanted to tear his eyes away but he couldn't seem to do so. He could feel his erection becoming hard of somewhat, he doesn't know why.

/ "_ I-I-I-I'm c-cumming...!_" **Squirt!**/

Tsuna's mind exploded. His cheek burned one hundred degrees as he eyed the page with a shaking hand. Smoke gushing out of his ears. His brain going haywire as he was about to turn the page.

Giotto, on the other hand, was another story. He was till wearing that same shitty grin he had on before. Why is he not effected by this?! Why is he doing this to poor, innocent Tsuna?!

" N-nii chan...?" Tsuna began shakily, slapping the book closed. Giotto managed to reduce the size of his grin, his blue hue finally showing.

" Yes?"

" Why do you have these?" Tsuna questioned, gesturing to the manga, or 'doujinshi' if he recalled Giotto's words correctly.

" I thought I'd come in handy in the future, so I kept it." The blonde replied poking a finger up in the air. " Since you're too dense to know how a relationship starts, I'm going to teach you some lessons."

An imaginary arrow stabbed Tsuna on his chest. How could Giotto nii say such thing...? Even if its true. Why would he state out the obvious when Giotto himself knows that it might hurt someone?

" Trust me, I was in the same situation as you were back in middle school." The brunet blinked, snapping out of his daze. He eyed his blonde brother in questioning. What does he mean by... Having the same situation as he was?

Giotto noticed his brother's questioning look. So he decided to speak out the answer.

" I used to be as innocent as you were... I was like a same replica. I was clumsy. I didn't have A's on my classes. I was a total idiot..." Tsuna frowned. Why is he talking bad about himself? Then again... Giotto nii was that kind of person who would ocassionally change the subject.

" Then I met 'him'. It was on a third day of middle school. As usual... I was bullied by some seniors in my school. Then he came to rescue me. It was love at first sight... I couldn't seem to get him out of my mind..." Giotto smiled softly, memories of the past came flashing back like a movie.

Tsuna could just imagine the scene clearly.

* * *

**_I was a still the first week of school. Things weren't going it so well for Sawada Giotto. He was late this morning. Got caused by a chihuahua. And here he is now, running away from his worse cursed his luck when he tripped over nothing but thin air. Why must he be cursed with this clumsiness?_**

**_" I-itai..." He hissed, caressing his nose gently. He froze whe he heard the sound of knuckles being cracked. He is going to be sent straight to hell... Right here... Right now..._**

**_" Ever learn to say sorry, Dame-Giotto?" One of them sneered, ready to aim. Giotto shut his eyes shut, waiting for the impact to connect with his naked skin. ( M!H: That sounded wrong... Please, I meant his cheek. Anywhere that exposed his skin... Not under his clothes... /./ )_**

**_Nothing came. All he heard was screams of agony and cracking bones. The blonde hesitantly crack his teary orbs open. Standing before him was an ash blonde, probably two years older than him... The taller male took a swift glance over to Giotto, who visibly flinched at the sudden fast movement. None the less, his sharp glare._**

**_" A-ano..." Giotto stammered, fiddling with his fingers. " T-thank you for saving me b-back there..." He felt a blush threatened to force it's way onto his cheek. He didn't know why his stomach was churning with butterflies. His heart was beating unbelievably fast. It felt weird... Yet, it felt right at the same time._**

**_Alaude, staring down at Giotto with a deadpanned expression, made his approach with one step. Giotto flinched. He felt nervous. He can feel his hand sweating._**

' Why is my heart beating so fast? It's... I don't understand...' _**Gripping on his vest, Giotto left his mouth slightly agaped as he tried to gain fresh air. He didn't noticed a pair of black shoe sitting before him before a hand suddenly popped out of no where.**_

_**" H-huh?" The younger male glanced up, sending he older a questioning look. The taller male had his face turned to a different direction, as if he was avoiding eye contact. Giotto couldn't help but blink. He thought this side of the guy was kind of cute...**_

' Gah! what am I saying?! I've just met him today and I'm already thinking lewd thoughts about him!? That's just bullshit!'_** Giotto's inner chibi screamed, running around frantically. He didn't know what to do. It was until his body moved on its own and grabbed the older male's hand, catching both off guard. The older blonde was about to pull him up, but was pulled down when Giotto's clumsiness suddenly kicked in. Lucky for them, nobody was nearby.**_

_**It didn't really take a genius to realize that the two was in a lewd position. Not to mention that their lips were attached to each other.**_

_**" G-g-g-g-Gomenasai!" The shorter blonde flushed, crawling off the older. Said older male only stared, hands brushing over his lips. His ashy blue eyes were slightly more wider than its former size. He didn't know how to react. Heck, he was speechless as hell.**_

_**Too embarrassed to hold it in, Giotto bowed apologetically before rushing off.**_

_**From that day on, Giotto would be coincidentally meeting up with the blonde... It happened pretty much everywhere now. The hallways. Out in the market street. Somewhere in the streets. Anywhere Giotto would probably go with his friends. Giotto would always try and avoid meeting up with e male. He still haven't recover from the ' incident' that happened since the third day of school.**_

_**It was always like that until that day...**_

_**Again, Giotto would be running from his upperclassmen. He found himself being cornered by a pack of delinquents hovering over him, cracking their knuckles with threat lingering in the air.**_

_**" Care to lend us you lunch money, Dame-Giotto?" One glowered, a devious glint shown in his eyes. Young Sawada would cower in a corner, staring back in fear.**_

_**" I-I-I didn't b-bring any m-money with m-me..." He gulped. His body trembled fiercely as he shrunk into the corner.**_

_**One approached to the leader, if he guessed right, and whispered in the males ear. The leader smirked, eyes darted back to his direction.**_

_**" Alright, if you don't have the money, then we're punishing you." Giotto shivered. A whimper escaped his lips. The delinquent was about to take one step but a voice held them back.**_

_**" I can't believe some weaklings would try and beat up such a fragile animal just to gain power. How... Pitiful." Giotto eyes with as the delinquent made a clear view for him to see. Standing before him was that guy from before. Giotto couldn't help but blush at the view. He felt his heart accelerating minutes by minutes in silent. It was until the leader scowled in displease.**_

_**" You dare to mock us?" The intruder couldn't help but smirk. He whipped out his tonfa and stood in his stance.**_

' _Close your eyes and cover your ears.' __**The taller blonde mouthed to Giotto, who complied with a small nod. Giotto could hear faint cries of agony.**_

_**Then everything went quiet. Too quiet for Giotto's own liking. He was taken by surprise when he felt something heavy draping over him. The scent of lavender and green tea ran up his nostrils. It was comforting.**_

_**" You okay?" A deep, baritone voice queried, snapping him out of his daze. Giotto looked up with shy eyes. His doe sky blue meeting sharp ash blue. He gave a weary nod, unaware of the upcoming blush that dusted his cheek. He was caught off guard when an arm grabbed his wrist and ripped him off the ground. A small yelp slip his throat when he accidentally crash into the older male's chest. Next thing he knew, his lips met the other.**_

_**It was a brief kiss. Innocent, yet forceful. Just one would tire Giotto's leg out already.**_

_**" Sawada Giotto." The older blonde called out his name all of the sudden, pinning the younger into the wall.**_

_**" Y-yes... Hibari San?" Giotto managed to stuttered out, trying to claw the wall for his escape.**_

_**" I like you." As Giotto was about to respond, the older male cut him off with another kiss. Deep and passionate. Giotto felt his legs giving in. His arms wrapped around the older's neck involuntarily, deepening the kiss. He eventually blacked out later on. Too much pressure ya know...**_

* * *

Giotto felt a blush erupting his cheek. He stuffed his face deep into a pillow, which he happened to be borrowing from Tsuna's bed.

" N-nii chan?" Tsuna called out in questioning, gently placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. " A-are you okay...?"

Giotto glanced up sheepishly. He must've doze off again...

" Ah... Sorry, Tsuna... Just remembered something..." He smile assuringly, scratching the back of his head. Tsuna gave a slow, unsure nod. But brushed it off afterwards.

" Anyway... I think this one is a better one." Giotto then offered, rampaging for the doujin he seeker for. He his was thrown into the air when he finally got a hold of the item.

" Shiromitsu." Giotto read out loud, sounding proud and prideful. He began flipping to the first page before handing it to Tsuna. " It's pretty ironic. But I would consider this a favorite pairing."

Nodding wearily, Tsuna began readin through the doujin.

/ " _Vongola Decimo._" **Said a man with a gun pointed at a young male in a white dress suit.**

" _Finally._"

**Said male in white, looked up lifelessly. Almost glaring at the man who treathened him with a gun to the face. His hand was cuffed to the back of a chair, straining him back from attacking the man. His eyes were half the size, looking somewhat sleepily.**/

Tsuna stared at the lifeless looking male in the picture. His eyes almost the size of a saucer when he noticed how the male in the doujin looks ridiculously like him in real life. His interest suddenly perked up with interest. Eyes scanning the page with the speed of light before turning to the next page. He seemed concentrated, which kinda surprised Giotto a bit. He have never seen the brunet his focused. Other than the time he was studying music sheets.

' _W-wait..._' Tsuna stilled, eying the raven haired figure on the next page. This was...

" Hibari San?" He thought out loud. Eye brows arched in questioning.

" Ironic, huh?" Tsuna gave a slight bob of a head. Giotto smiled slightly. He crossed his legs, both hands wrapped into a ball as it rested on his knees.

Later, Tsuna have found out that the male dressed in white was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ironic, huh? I know...

Eventually, this Sawada Tsunayoshi was the tenth mafia boss and has went to an enemy's base alone. He got drugged and annihilated almost fifty people. Then the rest of the story ended up with slight scenes of smut with Tsunayoshi and Hibari... With Tsuna being the uke and Hibari being the seme... So yeah...

Tsuna slapped the book close. His mind seems to be flying off into space as a blush dusted his cheek.

" This... Doesn't seem all that and..." He murmured to himself. All thanks to Giotto, yaoi may have probably be a hobby to him now...

" Alright... I think this is enough for today. You should go shower and head to bed." Said the older Sawada, ushering the younger out.

Tsuna stood before his brother's door. His erection becoming hard with the doujins popping up into his mind. ( M!H: I think doujinshis have become an aphrodisiac to him... Giotto is a bad brother...)

' _Why do I sudden feel so weird..._' Tsuna thought weakly. He can't seem to think straight all of the sudden. He wearily made his way to the bathroom and sunk in.

( Sorry if the lesson was kind of sucky. I'm not that much experienced in teaching people lessons on how to specifically be an uke... = ~ =;)

* * *

Later that night, Tsuna couldn't seem to get his mind off the last doujin he've read today. He whimpered, feeling sudden desire to touch his member. He drove a shaky hand down into his pants and began to pump his weeping cock in a slow pace. His eyes watered as a jolt ran down his spine. It felt wrong, yet it was right at the same time.

" Aa..." He moaned lightly, pumping a little faster. It didn't take long before he came into his hand. ( I'm so sorry. I suck at sexual scenes... /.\)

' _I feel weird..._' He thought blankly, staring at the cum dripping down his hand. He slowly crawled out of bed, making his way towards the bathroom and rinse off the white, sticky liquid.

' _Maybe I should take a bath..._' He suggested, turning to the shower sleepily before crawling his way over, turning the faucet to let the water fill the tub.

He slowly stripped his clothes off, dipping his leg into the cold water. He hissed in distaste, forcing himself to dunk in.

' _Maybe it was a bad idea..._' Tsuna mused, sinking half of his head into the water. ' _It's only the first day and I already feel weird about it..._'

He sighed through his nose, shaking his head to nothing in particular.

'_ Maybe I shouldn't read those... Those are adults materials. Why must I know about it?_'

/' **Because you aren't experienced in being a relationship yet...**'/ His inner self stated. He blinked.

' _Who is this?_' He questioned.

/' **I suggest you go learn yourself instead of taking Giotto's stupid lessons.**'/ th voice said instead, avoiding direct replies.

' _They are not stupid!_' Tsuna retaliated. Glaring at the wall before him.

/' **I'm just saying. It's better to self-learn than learning from others.**'/

Maybe he's right... Maybe it WAS better to self-teach than learning from others...

Tsuna shook his head rapidly. '_ But that will only hurt their feelings if I decline the offer._'

/'** You're too nice. Sometimes you've got to choose for yourself.'**/ Tsuna pouted.

'_ Am not_.' He could hear the voice in his head chuckle at him. His pout reduced to a puzzled expression.

' _Who are you?_' He asked.

/'** Your other self.**'/ Was his only reply. His eyes widen a bit, but then reduced to its former size once the words was pushed into his head.

' _Do you have a specific name?_'

/' **Tsunayoshi.**'/ Tsuna beamed to no one in particular.

' _Nice to talk to you, Tsunayoshi kun...'_

/' **Aren't you a bit weirded out due to the fact that I'm using YOUR name for mine?**'/

' _Not much... I've seen twice now..._' He thought. '_ I'm kinda getting used to it._'

/' **Can't say so... You don't seem to be the person to get used to things easily...**'/

' _Hey!_' Tsunayoshi chuckled.

/' **Joking.**'/

Tsuna huffed, crossing his arms dramatically. His doe eyes reducing into half a circle.

' _Meanie..._'

/' **You should get ready for school. You're gonna be late if you don't...'**/

' _Un..._' Without a second reminder, Tsuna pulled himself out. He rushed to his room and got dressed for school. He spared a swift glance at his digital clock.

'_ 7:04...'_

/'** It's best if you go early.'**/

'_ I dunno..._'

/' **What do you mean " I dunno...'? You obviously want to see Hibari.**'/ Tsuna blushed at the mention of his boyfriend's name. He swiped his hand in thin air, totally denying the fact.

'_ I do not!_'

/' **Don't deny it. I know you want to.**'/

" Tsuna! Wake up! Time for school!" Tsuna whipped his head over to his door, staring at it for a few good seconds.

" H-hai, nii chan! I'm coming down in a few minutes!" He finally responded, packing his stuff before running down to the kitchen. There Giotto was, already making breakfast. Alaude would usually be here at a time li—

**DING DONG!**

" I'll get it..." Tsuna said voluntarily, walking his way to the front door.

" Good morning." He beamed, not very well aware of a teen standing behind Giotto's boyfriend. A hand ruffled his hair, making it more messier than before.

" Stop it! I just fixed it this morning!" Tsuna giggled, trying to pry the hand off.

" I don't see any difference." Alaude chuckled, flicking the brunet's forehead playfully. He received a cute pout from the boy, who finally averted his eyes over to the raven male. His face suddenly exploded in red, a shiver ran up his spine as his ears flushed red.

" H-Hibari San!" He exclaimed. Said former prefect gave a blunt wave of a hand, letting a small smile grace his lips.

" G-g-g-g-g-g-good m-m-m-morning!" He stuttered a greet, waving back stiffly. Kyoya noticed the brunet's sudden change of attitude, so he decided to sure him with a good morning kiss, which made that latter much worse...

" HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

TBC...

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**~ The "Incident": Hikaru's Case...~**

**Thirteen year old Hikaru stiffled a yawn. Last night was a challenge for him... He had to train 24/7 with his Sensei, Fon, and now he's being forced to go to school. It's such a pain in the ass. Sometime, she just wished to have a time in dreamland. Fon wasn't that strict. In fact, he was a kindhearted person. A kindhearted devil from Hikaru's point of view. The former arcobaleno must've told Reborn about his lack of attention in training, so he ended up trying with the both of them, with a ten minute break cut in between.**

' Such cruel teachers...' **He sulked. Thing were currently like this until he heard loud, agonizing screams.**

**" They're having a fight and they didn't invite me?" He mused out loud, rushing his way towards the gate of his school. The sound suddenly stopped, which made it a bit more confusing to Hikaru. Decided that he would want to check it out, he poke his head through the gate. From one side, he spotted a familiar figure hovering over a small, petite figure.**

' Wait...! I think I know who it is...' **Eyed widening in shock, he eyed the two figure interact in silence. It was Alaude. He'd recognize that ridiculous looking hair style anywhere. ( He likes to insult Alaude when they were younger.)**

' Who ever the victim of Alaude's wrath is, I feel bad for him...' **Hikaru thought, sighing through his nose. He was totally caug off guard when he had just experienced a very distracting scene. His cheek burned when he noticed the position the two blonde male were in. Sure, it didn't take a genius to know what they were doing. It's kind of obvious that they were _KISSING_.**

' Should I...?'** Hikaru took a peek down his pocket, hand fishing out his iPhone 5. He had to think twice before nodding in self-approval.**

' Yeah... Definitely...'

**He focused the camera and held it in position. Five clicks of a button was enough for blackmail. He grinned deviously. Maybe this was a god idea after all... I mean, who wouldn't use something against a person whom they hate at the bottom of their heart for blackmail? Who knows, maybe he should spread rumors around too...**

**" Kukukuku..." He chuckled. ( almost cackling... =w=; ) his business here is done...**

**Eying the two soon-to-be lovers once more before he ninja'd his way in. Of course, he wasn't caught by the head of the D.C chairman for being half an hour late... That would ruin his permanent record... Would it?**

* * *

Wah... Just in time to update this chapter... Please forgive me for the late update...

M!H: Actually, you said that you would upload it either today or tomorrow. So I saved your ass.

Yeah, sure. Go bribe Alaude and Hibari about it... I don't see why I should care...

M!H: -vein twitch- What did you say...? -pull's my cheek-

Ow! Let go! Alaude~! ^ ;

A: Your fault for insulting him... -sighs-

WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY!?

A: No ones.

18: Sam here. I'm not helping you.

Mou~! You guys are so mean! - flashbulb lights up/ evil glint-

A & 18: ... - doesn't like that glint in my eye-

I'm pairing both of your lovers with th pineapples.

A & 18: Do so and we'll kill you. - death glare-

I'm going it. You guys are threatening me too much... It's unhealthy for the four of us.

A: Wait...

18: The... Four of us...?

[ insert deadly aura ]

Hiiee! ^ PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! CIAO CIAO, I'LL BE LEAVING NOW! -flees-

M!H: -follows her before hell broke loose- Sayanora... -waves-


	10. Punishment

Tsuna: Ne, Hikaru San... How did you ended up creating M!H in the first place?

What was the formation of M!H?

M!H: Say what?

Well... He took most resemblance to Kyoya. But ther is also parts that resembles Mukuro.

Kyoya: Say what now?

Now now, I did use your DNAs. I used my DNAs with Kyoya's and created M!H. I took part of Mukuro's DNA, too. But it managed to get that pineapple part of his hair removed...

Mukuro: Now that's just insulting Hika chan.

Shut up. I hated you in the first place.

Kyoya: Herbivore... *emit aura*

Yeah?

Kyoya: * whip out tonfa* Kamikurosu.

*ran a hand down M!H's pocket, pull out a black stick in which turns into a scythe.*

**BAM!**

{ Scythe landed in centimeter from Kyoya's head.}

M!H: Where the fuck did that come from? *search in his pockets*

It's magic... The scythe was yours in the first place.

M!H: The hell?

Tsuna: *Runs over to Kyo* Are you okay, Hibari San?

Kyo: * spank him*

Tsuna: Ow!

Kyo: I told you to call me Kyoya.

Tsuna: H-hai... *help him up*

Muku: Oya? I feel left out.

Yeah.. You should be. Move on already. Tsuna will never belong to you.

Muku: Kufufufu... Like that would ever happen... *disappear in thin air*

-sigh- yeesh! So complicated...

M!H: Right... -still searching in his pockets-

Anyway... On with the story... =w=;

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Punishment**

* * *

Should he call this kidnapping? Tsuna wondered to himself, eying the male who stared at him with that same wicked grin on his face. Here he was, sitting in a cafe. **DITCHING** school... To go on a _date_ with Mukuro.

' _How did I get myself into this kind of situation?_' He groaned inwardly, physically face palming to himself. All he remembered was walking to school...

* * *

**~ Hours before: At the gate of Nami-chuu...~**

* * *

_Like always, Tsuna was all alone on his way to school. His two best friends were probably in class already. Kyoya just left awhile ago, saying that he had an urgent meeting in the next hour. Tsuna couldn't help but feel slight dejection and disappointment. He really wanted to walk to school with the prefect today..._

_Tsuna was about to step foot in school campus when a freakishly familiar voice called out to him from behind._

_" Tsunayoshi kun~!" He flinched when a pair of arms wrapped around his petite waist. A light squeak in surprise erupted from his throat._

_" M-M-Mukuro?!" He exclaimed, staring back with wide eyes. He seem to have lost some color just by the sight of the illusionist._

_" Why the frightened look, Tsunayoshi kun?" The male asked, pouting for some apparent reason, which Tsuna doesn't know. He tried his best to pry the male off but no success. He sighed in defeat, looking ahead to hide his incoming blush._

_" W-what are you d-doing here, Mukuro...?" He managed to ask. He couldn't even breathe with the sudden contact. It was... Uncomfortable..._

_" What? I can't go visit my Usagi chan?" Mukuro queried, the pout remained on his face._

_" How many times do I have to tell you? My name is not Usagi chan. It's Tsuna." Tsuna corrected._

**/' _Ditch him_.'/** _his inner self said. Tsuna felt a drop of sweat trickle down his cheek. How the fuck is he gonna try and ditch him when he can't even pry the man off?_

' How the hell am I gonna do that?' _He wondered with hints of sarcasm, his color turning the color of white minute by minutes._

**/' _Kick him._'/**

' But I'll hurt him...' _Tsuna thought, a frown decorated his face._

_**/' Well... Do something. I'm out of ideas... Either those options or you get bitten by Kyoya.'/**_ _Tsuna flinched. His cheek burned once more at the mention of his ' Boyfriend.' He still hasn't got the fact sunk in yet..._

_" Tsunayoshi kun?" Tsuna blinked, turning back to the illusionist with a questioning look. " You were quiet all of the sudden... I was worried something might've happen..."_

_The brunet shook his head. " It's nothing. Can you let go...?"_

_" I will..." A smirk played on the older male's lips, something Tsuna felt the urge to dislike. " But in one condition."_

_Tsuna felt an urge to roll his eyes. All he wanted to do was have a normal school day... But Mukuro just had to barge in and ruin it all. Yeah, that's right. He's blaming it ALL on the pineapple head. His current objective right now is to get this shit over with!_

_" You have to go on a date with me today."_

' Yup... I knew it...'_ Tsuna groaned, his arms limping on his side wearily._

_" Fine..." Finally letting go, Tsuna smoothed out his uniform. He wanted to apologize to Hibari... But he didn't seem to have the chance to. Mukuro didn't give him the chance due to the fact that he's typically dragging him along the way..._

' This is gonna be a long day...'

* * *

**~ Present ~**

* * *

He regretted this... He really did. Now he has to go through the wrath of Hibari Kyoya when he gets back from the date.

" Tsunayoshi kun, you've gotten cream on your cheek." Mukuro stated, pointing at the whipped cream stuck on Tsuna's cheek. Said teen flushed scarlet, fidgeting in his seat as he noticed the other closing the gap between them. Luckily for Tsuna, something flew pass in between them. Wait... Is that a scythe? Where the fuck did that come from?

" Nobody touches Sawada Tsunayoshi but my little brother." A familiar voice hissed. He knew this voice. This same " Hibari Kyoya" voice. It was Hikaru.

" Hikaru San!" Said raven snapped his gaze over to Tsuna's direction. Mukuro immediately sneered at the raven, mistakening the other for Kyoya.

" So we meet again, Birdy chan." Hikaru returned a blank stare. His head tilted to the side in confusion.

" Birdy chan?" An invisible vein throbbed on the raven's head, and yet, no sign of annoyance in his cobalt eyes. ' Is he insulting my little brother?'

" I'm not a bird... I'm human." Hikaru retorted, crossing his arms and tapped his feet. " We weren't properly introduced. I'm Hikaru." The delinquent offered out a hand, a welcoming aura radiates from his body. Mukuro took his hand and shook it. Hikaru gripped onto the other's wrist, slightly cracking the other's bone. The raven forced on a smile and turned to Tsuna.

" Might want to close you eyes for a little bit..." Bobbing his head in understanding, Tsuna did as told and covered his eyes

**THUD!**

" You can open it now." Stated the delinquent, dusting the dirt off his hands.

The brunet cracked his hazel orbs open, examining his surroundings before running up to Hikaru, accidentally stepping on Mukuro's hand.

" Ah! S-sorry!" Tsuna said, taking a step back. How did he ended up on the ground anyway? Tsuna gave the raven a questioning look, but received a shrug in return.

" Aren't you suppose to be in school, Sawada?" Tsuna glanced over at the raven for a bit before a panicked look overcame his puzzled facade. Was he gonna tell Hibari San? Is he gonna be punished for ditching school? What ever it is, it's Mukuro's fault! Aw man... Now he's feeling guilty...

" You don't have to tell me... I can pretty much picture it..." Hikaru sighed, saving Tsuna's ass from having to explain the situation. " Kyoya is gonna be worried. So I'll drive you back."

Nodding once more, Tsuna hopped over Mukuro's half dead body and followed Hikaru to his motorbike. The delinquent tossed a helmet over to the petite teen, who in terms, caught it clumsily.

" Wear it. I only have one, but I'll be fine." The older male stated, hint of assurance sounded in his usually cold, baritone voice. Tsuna hesitated, giving Hikaru the ' But it's rude of me' look. ( Close to the puppy face but not quite...)

" I said I'll be fine. Hop on you little whiner." The raven stated exaggeratedly, earning a cute pout. Tsuna popped the helmet on and jumped onto the bike. He held onto the older male just in case he fell off. Then off they go, leaving poor ole Mukuro to watch them leave. He's not giving up yet though...

* * *

" Here ya go." Hikaru said, stating their destination. Tsuna popped the helmet off his head and lend it back to the delinquent. " Now off you go, I have some errands to run. See ya later."

Tsuna gave a sheepish nod as he watched the raven accelerate his way off into the distance. He immediately sped to his class, but as he would expect it to happen, he was caught... By Hibari Kyoya.

" No running in the halls." The prefect growled, heading over to Tsuna's currently frozen body. His eyes widen in slight shock before calling out his name.

" Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna stiffened, turning to the prefect nervously. Sweats dribbled down his neck, he felt himself shaking in somewhat fear.

" H-Hibari San..." Tsuna managed to stutter. He flinched when the prefect took a step forward, pulling him into an embrace. His paleness was replaced by the color of scarlet red. Tsuna can feel the older male's lips tracing over his neck. His breathe brushing against his skin. Sudden sharp pain shot up his back, making Tsuna squeak in surprise. He's biting him! What the hell?! Well... Probably punishment for half-ditching school, if it wasn't for Hikaru San...

" I told you to call me Kyoya." The prefect said, a slight pout formed on his face. Tsuna was somewhat amused by this. He found it cute when the prefect pout, even if it was out of character an all...

" G-Gomen..." Tsuna said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. A blush dusted on the brunet's cheek innocently, screaming a silent ' CUTE!' out at Kyoya. Deciding to push that of aside, Kyoya grabbed the brunet's petite hand before dragging him to his office.

" Eh...?"

' _Hiiiiiieeeeeeee?!_' Tsuna shrieked in his head. A few more shades added to his flaming cheek. He can feel his heart beating inside his ribcage, almost breaking through.

Tsuna managed to calm down a bit when they made a pitstop in front of the disciplinarian committee's office. Tsuna instantly paled.

' _The bite is probably just the beginning of the punishment..._'

" Sit." The prefect commanded, which Tsuna immediately complied to, due to the fact that he is scared out of his wits right now.

" Tsunayoshi." Kyoya began, deciding to break the ice after about an hour of silence. " Why were you late for school today?" The prefect held his gaze with Tsuna's. Eyes searching for immediate answers. Tsuna fidgeted in his seat, fiddling with his fingers as he tried forming out the right words. Just out of the blues, Hikaru popped out of nowhere and cut Tsuna's explaination off.

" It was Mukuro's doing." The delinquent stated, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his flat chest as his gaze went over to a surprised Tsuna. He couldn't help but chuckle. The boy's react to his sudden presence was very priceless.

' _How did he—?'_

" Explain. If I don't get it this instant, I will punish both of you." Kyoya glowered, raising a tonfa'd hand. Tsuna let out a squeak, hiding behind his bag while Hikaru kept his cool and pat the prefect's head.

" Oh, Kyoya... Such an impatient young man." The older raven cooed, eventually ruffling the lock of black strands.

" Nii chan, stop." Kyoya scowled. A slight pout forming on this face the second time today. Tsuna couldn't help but blush in adoration.

" Rokudou kidnapped the boy and asked him to go out on a " Date"." Or so he calls it." Kyoya spared a glare at Tsuna, who flinched by just one look of it. He felt guilty...

**/_' Mukuro's fault.'_/**

' _I know. I'm blaming him as well... But I feel guilty..._'

**/_' For what? Cheating on your boyfriend?'_/**

' _I am not cheating!_' Tsuna screamed at his other self.

**/_' Joking... You're taking it too seriously, Tsuna.'_/**

' _Cause you sound so serious to be joking!_'

**/_' Oh... I do?'_/** Tsunayoshi questioned. Tsuna could hear a hint off amusement in his voice.

' _Yes... Plus, you don't seem to be the type to be joking, since you sound so mature and stuff..._'

**/_' Well, thank you.'_/**

' _You are not welcomed._'

" The pineapple was about to kiss but I was there in time to stop him. So you should be owing me a favor, Kyoya..." Hikaru said, snapping Tsuna out of his trance. Kyoya heaved a sigh, shaking his head slightly before darting his sharp gaze over at Tsuna's own doe ones.

" You're staying here for today. I'm gonna give you a punishment later." The prefect informed, continued on filing out the papers. Hikaru glanced from Tsuna's paled expression and Kyoya's own sheepish one. He couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle.

' _Such cute couple..._' He thought. Ruffling the prefect's hair once more, he bid a short goodbye and gave Tsuna a ' Good luck' flick on the head, earning a squeak of pain in return. Hikaru gave a pout, then smirked deviously.

" Be good now." He winked, exiting the room as he left the two in peace. Might as well stick around for something in particular...

* * *

( Little AlaGio moment requested by FallenxLinkin... Sorry if I wrote your name wrong... You know who you are. ^_^)

" Alaude, you in here?" Giotto poke a head through the opened gap, peeking to see if his boyfriend was around.

' _Nope. Not here..._' He heaved a sigh. It's a bit rare to see Alaude missing. He'd usually be in his office... Maybe on the roof...

' _But I already checked the roof..._' Giotto stated. He slid the door close, resting his back against the door. Maybe he had a meeting with the teachers or something... Might as well wait for him... It's boring after school when you don't have after school programs... The art club's meeting was postponed till next Thursday cause the manager caught a fever and had to stay in bed for a few days... He had nothing to do in art club but just sit there and do nothing. Nobody talks to him cause they knew he was Alaude's boyfriend. One step near him and they will spend the rest of the weekends in hell.

He peered over to the door, eyeing it expectantly like a puppy waiting for it's master to come home and play with him. He smiled widely when the door opened, revealing a very pissed off Alaude, whom stomped his way over to his desk, not even bothering to care about Giotto's presence. Something must be up... And that something isn't good...

" Alaude...?" Giotto managed to squeak out, gulping for his dear life. He'd like to stand and run, but he couldn't bring himself to doing so. Oh dear Kami sama... Please let him live...

" Giotto," The other sighed, eyes softening at the other's blue hue. " Come here."

Giotto suddenly felt unsure and fidgety. He wanted to know what's wrong, but he's too scared of dying early. Prying himself off the couch, he took slow steps over to his lover, sparing glances at the male. The older didn't seem to mind... Not much though...

Once he came up close enough, he climbed over the older's lap before wrapping his arms around Alaude's neck. His eyes met Alaude's sharper one's, worries shown in his pupils.

" S-something wrong, A-Alaude?" Giotto began, slightly shakily. He didn't mind the other stuffing his own face into his neck. What disturbed him was seeing Alaude stalling before him.

" Nothingiswrong. Whatareyousaying,Giotto?" Giotto eyed his lover with wide, amused eyes. Never before, have he seen his side of Alaude before.

" Ne... You're stalling, Alaude." Giotto pouted. " You don't usually talk this fast..."

Inhaling deeply, Alaude stared Giotto back into the eyes. Cobalt blue meeting sky blue with a mysterious glint.

" Let's go on a date." He finally said. Giotto was taken aback by the sudden proposal. What the heck is he up to?

" S-sure... Why so sudden, Alaude? We have years to go." Giotto beamed.

" I thought I'd be nice to go somewhere once in a while..." The older murmured, his cheek burning hotter. Giotto couldn't help but giggle. Alaude is so cute at times. Especially when he's having a hard time showing his feelings.

" Aw... You're so generous." Giotto cooed, squishing each other's faces together. He gave a peck on the lips to show his appreciation, then relaxed his puff of hair on Alaude's broad shoulder.

" Not to mention cute..." He added in a whisper.

The two stayed like this for a while, just plainly enjoying each other's company and warmth... Until one of Alaude's men barge in at the wrong time.

" Alaude San, we have a—" The two lovers whipped over to the newcomer, whom blushed million shades of red before rushing out without a word.

" I'm going to punish that herbivore for ruining the mood." Alaude snarled.

" Be nice, Alaude..." Giotto chided jokingly, laughing openly. The two continued their snuggling until Alaude suggested that they should head back to their dorm.

* * *

Pompadour haired male entered after a few hours later, coming to retrieve all of the completed paperwork from Kyoya's desk. Now, the prefect is seat on one of his couch, he eyed his " Boyfriend" with thoughts as he mused out a well fitted punishment for the brunet.

A paper airplane suddenly flew from the window, landing on the glass coffee table swiftly. Just out of curiosity, Kyoya picked up the paper and unfold it.

" _Spank him with your tonfa_." it said.

"_ Spank him hard. Then spank him with your bare hand._"

Eye brows arching, lips curving into a smirk, he crumbled the piece of paper and tossed it into the bin.

" Tsunayoshi." He finally began, breaking the cold ice that was held in between them.

" Y-y-y-y-yes...?" The brunet stuttered out, fidgeting crazily. To Kyoya's perspective, he looked like a little rabbit shivering in the cold. It was cute.

" Come here." Said the prefect, motioning him with a mere finger. Bobbing his head understandingly, he took hesitant steps over to the raven haired male. He was totally caught off guard when he was suddenly pulled down onto the older male's lap. His stomach layed on Kyoya's thigh, his cheek flushing scarlet at their current position.

Tsuna let out a pained squeak when pain shot down his back, bolting his head up into the air. Did he just spank him?

" H-hibari s-a— OW!" He cried out once more. Tears threatened to fall when the pain still lingered on his abused ass.

" I told you to call me Kyoya, didn't I?" The raven queried, poking the boy's petite butt cheek with his tonfa playfully.

" I-I'm sorry..."

" Sorry wont cut it. Now I want you to count. You are not to move, flinch, or make a noise. Understood? If not, the I will add more to the spanking." Tsuna gave a shaky nod.

**Smack!**

" One!" He squeaked, lurching up in pain.

" I told you not to move, did I not?" The prefect queried. " I might as well chain you up... But that would be right..."

'_ Sadist!_' Tsuna screamed in his head. He began fidgeting in his spot, his fear turning more worse.

' _This is going to take a while..._'

* * *

" F-fifty - two..." His hissed. His ass is getting numb at the moment.

Smack!

" Fifty-three..." Tsuna gasped, throwing his head back.

Smack!

" Fifty-four..." He moaned... Wait... MOANED?! Where the fuck did that come from.

" Hn? It seems that you're enjoying it. And this was suppose to be your punishment..." The prefect sighed, smirking deviously. " Take off your pants."

" Ehh?" Tsuna eyed the raven teen as is he's grown two heads. What the hell? Did he hear this right?

" Tsunayoshi. My patience are running thin. Are you gonna take it off or am I gonna have to take it off for you?" Kyoya managed to suppress a smirk from forming. Tsuna's expression was yet interesting and amusing. Yes... It was very priceless.

" N-no!... I-I'll take it off..." Standing up shakily, Tsuna began unbuckling his belt and pulled it off slowly. He can feel heat radiating on his cheek like the sun. Oh god... This is so humiliating... Wait until he sees what's down... There...

" D-does that I-include m-my b-boxers...?" Tsuna stuttered in questioning, his uniform pants half way down his milky thighs.

* * *

**~Page Break~**

* * *

M!H: *massive nosebleed* X/_/X

*holding a tissue to the nose* Gomen... A little page break wouldn't hurt, right? ^^; I'm just helping M!H surviving the overflowing moe here. *cover M!H's eye with bandages* Take these off when I tell you to... Okay?

M!H: *nods sheepishly*

Okay... Done from page break ^^;; back to the story...

* * *

**~ End Of Page Break~**

* * *

" What would you say if I said yes?" Kyoya queried, tossing his arms over his broad chest. A smirk danced on his lips playfully as he eyed the brunet with somewhat lust. Tsuna shivered at the prefect's gaze. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He feel so... Exposed...

' _Tsunayoshi... What am I gonna do?_' No reply. Oh great. His other self ditched him in this kind of situation. Some other self he is... ( Tsuna... It's obvious that he left you and Kyoya alone... But you're too dense to know that... :3)

His thoughts were yanked away when a hand grab a hold of his pants and pulled them down.

" Hiiieee!" He shrieked, covering his private part with the hem of his school uniform. Kyoya could feel a nosebleed rising up his nose. This was suppose to be a punishment... Not a game of sex.

" Tsunayoshi." He spoke. " Come here."

Looking up at the male shyly, he took baby steps for an approach. He was gently, yet forcefully, pulled down into the prefect's lap, with him face the raven. He held not Kyoya's shoulder as a reflex, fidgeting as Kyoya snaked a hand down his milky thigh.

" H-Hibari sa— Ah!" He gasped, staring at the prefect in disbelief.

" Kyoya." The raven stated bluntly, pulling Tsuna in for a kiss. Tsuna suppressed a moan from coming out, but instead, a light whine escaped when they broke off. Kyoya smirked in amusement.

" Go on." He said, smacking the numb ass. Tsuna bit his lips, digging his nails into Kyoya's shoulder. A moan escaped his plumped lips, begging to be bruised.

**DOKI. DOKI.**

' _The fuck...?'_ Kyoya thought, freezing for a moment. But then he spanked the brunet again, this time, a bit harder.

" Aah!" Tsuna moaned, throwing his head at the prefect's shoulder. He whimpered, shaking head to toe.

The raven haired teen can feel himself getting hard after the cute moans that rung in his ears.

' _This herbivore..._' Kyoya thought, a slight crooked smirk on his lips.

" Your voice sound so erotic, Tsunayoshi..." Kyoya whispered huskily into the brunet's ear. He felt the brunet shake, clinging tightly onto him. Deciding that this was enough punishment, Kyoya pried the brunet off. He noticed white liquid dribbling down his black pant. The prefect couldn't help but smirk.

" You came just by the sound of my voice?" Kyoya queried, hint of amusement in his voice. Tsuna stood before him, legs trembling while is cheek burned in embarrassment.

" I-I'm s-sorry..." Tsuna stuttered, tugging the hem of his school uniform to cover his throbbing member. His blush deepened into an unhealthy shade.

' _Cute..._' The raven thought, forming a slight blush of his own. He coughed, covered half of his face with his palm, hiding his invisible blush... Also the upcoming nosebleed...

" H-Hib— Kyoya?" Tsuna corrected, blinking questioningly at Kyoya. The prefect returned a light grunt.

" Punishment over." He said, regaining his composure. " Get dressed. I'm walking you home."

Blinking, Tsuna spared a glance out the window. W-wow... He was so caught up with the punishment that he forgot the time...

He blushed. The thought of the " Punishment" made him feel embarrassed. He immediately grabbed his pants and slipped them on, eventually falling flat on his face in process. Kyoya winced slightly when Tsuna's forehead came in contact with the marble floor. He couldn't help to suppress a chuckle from erupting his throat.

" You're so clumsy..." The raven stated, chuckling. He stalked over to the boy, holding out a helping hand to the shorter teen. Tsuna returned a puzzled look, a thin trail of blood trickling down his nose. He took the proffered hand hesitantly before he was pulled up onto his feet, accidentally crashing the prefect's broad chest.

Tsuna clutched not Kyoya's shirt, slightly shaking as the older fixed his uniform, patting off the fake dust off his school vest. Kyoya dug out a handkerchief, wiping the brunet's bleeding nose like a mother fondling over her child. Tsuna let out a cute whine, pouting adorably at the prefect. At least the blood was gone...

" Come on. I'm taking you home." The prefect gestured with a flick of a hand, leading the way out of the school. Tsuna grabbed his bag and rush out along with Kyoya, slowing down behind the prefect. His heart fluttered as he almost skipped his way out. Kyoya managed to suppress a laugh. Such an amusing little animal...

The walk to the Sawada's household was quiet and comforting, somewhat. It was until the it was time to part.

" T-thank you for dropping me home..." Tsuna felt ridiculous. Even when he got the punishment, it sounded retarded to thank the prefect. He shoulder stiffened a bit when a hand ran through his soft, gravity defying hair. It felt comforting, he almost purred in bliss.

" See you tomorrow." The prefect smiled softly, cupping Tsuna's cheek tenderly. He bent down for a passionate kiss. He bit down on the younger's bottom lip, earning a soft moan from the brunet. His tongue pried Tsuna's virgin entrance, asking for permission. It didn't make Tsuna think twice before he parted his lips shyly. Tongues fought in dominance, exploring Tsuna's wet cavern inch to inch. Air became a problem and they parted, both gasping for air. Curse their damn lungs...

" Y-yeah... I'll see you t-tomorrow..." Tsuna manged to respond, blushing crimson scarlet. The raven teen smiled in satifaction, pecking the brunet's forehead before taking off back to his house.

Tsuna was left there standing in front of his gate, hand brushing on his warm lips. A smile gracing his lips, giggling softly. He skipped his way into his house, humming happy tunes. He twirled around on his heels, eventually bumping into someone by accident. His happy facade faded when his eyes met familiar cobalt grey, with slight hint of red in it.

" Hello~." Hikaru chirped, grinning widely. His hands was holding onto Tsuna's small frame, hauling him up from falling. How in the world did he get in here? But it wouldn't as be bad for him to stay at least a little while? Right...?

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

( Sorry if the Omake sucks TT^TT)

The blonde sat on the couch, sketching out two familiar figure. One hauling the other up as if he were to spin the two around. Extending out a hand on his mug of tea, he took a light sip out of the beverage, setting it back down on the wooden coffee table before going back on sketching out the two male's in the picture.

" Drawing again, are we?" A voice whispered, his breath brushing against end the younger's ear. But he didn't mind.

" Yeah... My intuitions are telling me that Kyoya and Tsuna-chan are doing fine." The artist stated, pecking the platinum blonde on the lips. He hauled himself off the couch, shuffling through a nearby drawer for his color supplies. While the blonde took his time searching for his materials, the ash blonde grab a hold of the sketch book, scanning through each page. Only one caught his attention.

" Giotto..." He called out. Said teen turned to face his lover, a questioning look hinted in his eyes.

" Yes, Alaude?" He replied, looking back at the drawer before pulling out a box of coloring materials. He stalked his way back to the couch, plopping back down before following Alaude's blue gaze.

" Why do you have this?" The older male finally asked, stifling back a laugh. He didn't know why in this picture, either Hikaru or Kyoya was wearing a kitty maid uniform. The dress was very frilly. Fitted for a " female" not male. But by the looks of it, the body from in picture was feminine and girly. It didn't help when the male in the picture was scowling at his direction.

" Oh... I asked Hikaru to model my Lolita dress I borrowed from Elina." The younger replied. " I forgot to lend this to a friend... Not to mention that I haven't colored it yet..." Giotto let out a pout, remembering the time when he finally got a chane to sketch Hikaru out. The male was raging and threatening him on how he would bite the shit out of him and Elina. But it never happened since Hikaru knew well not to touch Alaude's property since he knew well that the male does not share.

" Oh?" Alaude said in sudden interest. " And who might this friend be?"

" Vanessa." Alaude stiffled back a laughing fit, clasping a hand over his mouth. Giotto couldn't help but think about how rare this happens. Giotto would sometimes do something make Alaude eventually show emotions, involuntarily or not, it would occasionally happen.

" You're gonna give it to her? But why?" Alaude managed to question, composing himself eventually.

" She asked if I could draw one for her. I'm starting to have a feeling that she might like Hikaru more than just a friend..." He stated.

" But wait..." Giotto glanced up, a questioning look shown on his face. " Hikaru is gay." Giotto mouthed an ' Oh' blushing for some apparent reason.

" How am I going to tell her?" The younger blonde asked, looking frantic and worried. Alaude heaved a sigh, ruffling Giotto's mass of hair opinion comfort.

" Don't worry. She'll find out eventually. Something are better when it's left unsaid." The older said, assurance hinting in his voice. Giotto gave an unsure smile, hugging the ex-prefect before repling back muffledly.

" Maybe you're right..." He said. " Maybe things ARE better left unsaid..."

* * *

Sorry about the delay. My brain juice was dried up.

M!H: -sigh- I'm drained...

Of course you'd be. And so am I. -yawn-

18: Go to sleep, herbivore(s).

27: We have school tomorrow too... -slightly panicking-

18: I'll bite you to death if you ditch school.

27: HIIIEEE!

M!H: Gaud... Calm down... Like he's gonna literally do it...

-already asleep-

M!H: -hauls her up- Night... ' _She's ridiculously light..._' -strolled his way to their shared room-

18: Let's sleep, Tsunayoshi.

27: E-eh...? A-alright... -blush-

{ 1827 out! }

A: Next chapter will be updated next week. Expect it to come on a one day delay. -yawn-

G: Eveyone is so tired... - yawn as well-

A: Cause it's school. Of course we'd be tired.

G: Right... -nuzzle- ZzZzZzZz...

A: Night...


	11. Heartbreak

**Chapter Nine: Heartbreaker**

* * *

**Character symbols: ( I need a shortcut cause I'm lazy... =w=;)**

**Hibari Kyoya : 18**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada: 27**

**Alaude: Simple "A"**

**Giotto/Ieyastu: Simple "G"**

* * *

Poor Tsuna... This must be the first time he saw his BOYFRIEND cheating on him.

27: Why are you doing this to me, Hikaru San?

Cause...

27: Cause?

I have my reasons...

27: -Spartan!-

Oya? And did I mention something about reading minds? -smirk darkly-

27: *shiver* ... *gulp*

Anyway... On with the story! ^^

* * *

The indigo teen paced around his trashed up theater room. His mind going off the thoughts about a certain petite brunet once more... All he wanted was to make the boy his, why he hell is it so fucking hard?!

" Mukuro sama..." Mismatched eyes darted over to a blue haired teen. Said teen wore plain glasses. Half of his head was covered by a hat while a barcode thing stayed etched on his cheek.

" Yes, Chikusa?" The illusionist sighed briefly, falling down onto a nearby couch.

" Why do you even bother to follow that little twerp anyway? He's not worth a penny." A red head retorted, leaning in beside the frustrated pineapple head. She batted her eyelashes, trying to seduce her self-proclaimed lover. Mukuro managed to suppress the urge to punch something ( Specifically that red head bitch...) and heaved a heavy sigh. He eyed the female red head in thoughts. The word 'ladies' was the first thing that popped into mind.

' _Hm... Ladies..._' An imaginary lightbulb flashed on. Mukuro's eyes widen in sudden realization.

" I got it!" He exclaimed, bolting out of his seat which cause the red head to fall.

" Got what Mukuro sama?" Chikusa queried, straightening up his glasses. The illusionist returned a mischievious smirk.

" M.M. I have a mission for you." He stated out of the blues. Said red head bolted off the couch, her head held high in a prideful manner.

" What ever it is, I will do as you command, Mukuro sama." She giggled. Mukuro couldn't help but smirk wider.

" I need you to—"

* * *

Ordinary day for young Sawada Tsunayoshi. As usual, he would hear the one-sided bickering of Hayato Gokudera and and Yamamoto Takeshi. And as usual, Tsuna decides to ignore the two obvious love birds and followed along. His smile morphed into a nervous one once he caught a glimps of a certain prefect doing usual patrols.

**/_' Go up to him.'_/** Tsuna's inner self adviced. Tsuna felt a blush assault his soft cheek. It was already flaming firsting in the morning anyway...

' _I can't!_' He thought back, shutting his eyes tight. He wasn't aware of a certain figure approaching him.

**_/' Why not?'/_**

' _Cause I'm too nervous!_'

" Tsunayoshi." Tsuna flinched in surprise. His blush deepened in bunch of shades, both mixture of nervousness and somewhat embarrassment.

" G-good morning, K-Kyoya..." He managed to greet. Correcting himself from calling the older male by his surname. He inwardly grinned, totally satisfied of his progress.

" Hn... Morning, Tsunayoshi." Kyoya returned a light pat on the head, greeting him in two ways. Tsuna let out a wide grin, smiling up at the prefect in pure joy.

" Meet me in my office during lunch period. I expect you to be on time." Kyoya stated, pinching Tsuna's soft cheek playfully. Tsuna gave a light whine, small drops of tears forming at the pain playing on his right swollen cheek. He mentally curse Kyoya for pinching him so hard.

" H-hai..." Tsuna gave a beam, giving Kyoya a brief hug before running off towards the school building.

* * *

" Everyone. We have a new student who will be attending Class-C. She is from a foreign country like Gokudera, so be nice." The teacher stated.

" Hai." The class responded wearily. M.M felt a vein twitch on her forehead. How dare they show no interest in such a beautiful girl like her? ( Girl~, bitches with foreheads are whores, now back off and leave them alone. Touch them and I'll smack the shit out of you.)

" M.M San, you may take a seat next to Sawada. Sawada, raise your hand so she knows where you are."

As on cue, a timid arm flew up into the air, showing their destination to young Sawada Tsunayoshi. M.M could help but inwardly sneer at him. She won't stand him taking away her Mukuro sama from her. Not over her dead body.

' _Mukuro sama's plan is brilliant! I shall get my revenge on him yet!_' The red head forced on a beam, stalking her way towards the brunet. Her beam morphed into a dark glare, sending millions of daggers at Tsuna's direction. The brunet felt a shiver run down his spine, eyeing M.M back into the eye.

She slammed her palms on top of his desk, causing him to flinch. His whole petite frame fidgeting under her warning gaze.

" I shall have my revenge on you yet, Sawada Tsunayoshi." She sneered, hauling herself off the table and made her way to her seat.

Tsuna couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this girl. His worries were brushed off when he found a familiar figure down on the school's front gate. His face immediately heat up once the figure came in eye contact with him. The figure smiled back softly, in which, Tsuna returned a small smile back. He gave a small wave. He can feel the glares of daggers being sent by M.M behind his back. His stomach felt squeezy.

' _Something bad must be happening..._' He thought. His whole day was fidgeting under M.M's torturous gaze before it was lunch time. He heaved a sigh of relief. Unaware of M.M leaving the class ahead of him.

( I told you to fucking give up! must you be a whore and go make poor Tsuna suffer? -hugs Tsuna comfortingly-

27: H-Hikaru San... -blush-

18: -growl in obvious jealousy-)

'_ Finally!_' He exclaimed inwardly. Shuffling out his bento, he immediately rush his way towards the disciplinarian's office. He inhaled deeply, calming his nerves down before reaching out for the door. His heart dropped at the scene before him.

M.M was sitting on top of Kyoya, her face seemingly to be all over the prefect's. Tsuna couldn't help but stare. His heart sunk deep to the pit in his stomach.

Taking a few silent steps back, he immediately took off sobbing quietly to himself.

( Dancing with Tears in My Eyes - Ke$ha)

* * *

Kyoya eyed the wide opened door with wide eyes, slightly shocked about the earlier event. His shocked expression turned into a scowl, his sharp cobalt eyes darting over to M.M who instantly stood stiff on her ground.

" Herbivore..." He snarled, hauling himself off his seat with his tonfa in hand.

" I will bite you to death."

Just now, you can hear an agony screech echoeing down the hall. Everyone shivered.

' _I feel bad for the victim..._' They thought, clasping both arms over them. It took about five minute for the air to clear.

Kyoya let out a exaggerated sigh. It was that bitch's fault. He didn't mean to hurt Tsuna. Neither was it on purpose. That red head seems a little bitchy about something. He was starting to feel that the herbivore was up to something. It was good that he already bit her to death.

He didn't know why this happened. First thing he saw what that red head. Next was Tsuna's hurt expression. He can't take it. Time was just going too fast.

Kyoya heaved out a weary sigh, running a hand through his hair.

' _What have I done...?_'

* * *

He ran through the halls, bumping a couple of people on his way to an unknown destination. ( Which happens to be the music room.) He pushed the door wide open, slamming it back close and leaned on the door. His back slid down, bottom making contact with the marble floor.

Tsuna choked back a sob, covering his mouth to reframed the horrible choking noises from coming out.

" Oya? What's wrong, Tsunayoshi kun?" Tsuna's body stiffen, slowly raising his gaze up at a familiar figure leaning against the window sill.

' _What is he doing here?_' He questioned himself.

_**/' Tsuna. Don't listen to this guy. He's only here to take you away from Kyoya. He's not good enough for you!'/**_

Tsuna decided to ignore the warning voice in his head. He was too heartbroken for any advice.

" M-Mukuro..." He managed to choke out, wiping off his tears and put on a more composed facade.

" What are you doing here?" Tsuna managed to speak, his voice still shaky. Mukuro eyed him with worried mismatched eyes, approached the other before pulling him into a comforting hug.

" You can let all of those negative feelings out all you want." He said, tightening his hold. Tsuna was taken aback by the sudden gesture. He raised his trembling arms and gripped onto the other's uniform jacket. He dugged his face into the illusionist's shoulder. His sobs stayed muffled, hot tears soaking the older males jacket. But Mukuro didn't give a damn. The plan actually worked. He couldn't help but smirk widely.

" There. Let it all out. Let it flow freely out of you." He said somewhat soothingly, patting Tsuna comfortingly on the back.

It took about an hour for Tsuna to finish bawling his eyes out. He sat beside Mukuro, his head leaning on the other's shoulder as he held back some sniffles and hiccups. His eyes were red from the hour of crying. He still hasn't get the fact that Kyoya is "cheating" on him with another girl. Was he not good enough for him?

Mukuro, on the other hand, was dancing around in his head, chanting something about ' I beat the birdie!'. Imagine seeing his chibi bouncing around like a bouncing ball.

" Ne, Tsunayoshi kun." The older male began, wide grin still on his face. " Why were you in here crying?" He felt the other stiffen, before the brunet relaxed and managed to choke out a reply.

" I-it's nothing..." Tsuna said, hiding his eyed under his bangs. Mukuro felt his lips turn downwards. Maybe it was a bad idea. Look how hurt the boy is...

" Tell me. Maybe I can help you." Said the illusionist.

' _So I can fix everything._' He added to himself. The brunet looked up with teared eyes. Hazel brown filled with hurt and dejection. Mukuro's frown deepened. His hand unconsciously stroking the younger male's cheek.

" If it's the birdie, then I'll protect you." The indigo haired teen stated, seriousness in his voice. Tsuna's gaze glanced up at Mukuro's mismatched ones.

" No! Tsunayoshi! Don't listen to him!" A voice shouted from afar. A scythe suddenly flew at Mukuro's directly, which he dodged it by an inch. Both attention turned to the intruder, which was Hikaru who seems to be panting... Probably from running. But wait... Where was he in the first place?

" Oya? Have anyone taught you not to intrude other's while they're in between a conversation?" Mukuro asked in a mocking toned. The raven rolled his eyes, pulling out his trusty tonfa before hopping into battle stance. Mukuro didn't have to think twice. If one were to bare a weapon at him, he too will do the same.

" You get away from him before I bite you to death." The delinquent snarled, sharp cobalt glaring at the illusionist only.

Tsuna stayed on the sideline, trembling in terror. He wanted to run but his body wouldn't move.

" H-H-H-Hikaru San...!" He managed to say, eyes still wide from shock. ( If anymore wider than it is.)

" Tsunayoshi, don't listen to that idiot. He's only taking you away from Kyoya. He'll only hurt you more." The other stated, dodging Mukuro's attack, occasionally blocking it with his tonfa. His sharp glare never left the indigo haired teen's.

" Oya, Oya. What a foul mouth you have, Hikaru kun " Mukuro retorted, smirking wide-ishly. Hikaru couldn't hold back a scoff. He managed to send a strike into the other's abdomen, making the other cough out slight trail of blood.

" Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed, obviously worried about the other's injury. Hikaru ran over to the brunet, smacking him across the cheek with his bare hands. ( Tonfa is painful to use, so he used his hands instead. xD)

" Get it in already!" The raven shouted, shaking the brunet from the shoulder. " He'll only gonna hurt you more. That red head is just part of his plan to make you his!"

' _Make me... His?_' Tsuna gave Mukuro a blank glance, slight questioning stirred in his orbs. Mukuro managed to haul himself up, clutching his aching stomach.

" That's not true..." He wheezed. " I was just comforting you."

" Tch. It doesn't take a genius to know that you're obviously lying. And wipe that smirk off your face or I'll wipe it off for you." Hikaru retorted, hissing back at the other. A petite hand grabbed him by the arm, squeezing it hard. Hikaru was surprised on the boy's sudden surge of stength. It hurts a bit though...

" Don't..." Was the only word that came out of the brunet's mouth. It was hard to read his expression when the boy had his face hidden under his bangs.

Releasing the raven , Tsuna made an approach towards Mukuro, squatting down and helping him up. Hikaru was filled in utter shock. Eyes wide like the size of a saucer. But wait... There has to be a catch... Right?

Tsuna cupped the illusionist cheek, taking a moment to glare at the other before giving him a hard smack.

Hikaru smirked in anticipation. Something was different though... Where is that source of energy coming from? It can't be Tsunayoshi... Right?

" You bastard..." This caught both Mukuro's and Hikaru's attention immediately. The brunet looked up into Mukuro's mismatched orbs, glaring deep into the other's soul with his orange ones.

' _Am I seeing this right?_' Mukuro asked himself. A shiver managed to run down his spine. ' _Such a scary look..._"

The illusionist was suddenly taken off guard when a hand slapped his over the cheek once more. Hikaru winced at the sound, stifling back a laugh. He couldn't help but snicker.

' _He deserves it..._' The raven thought, managing to calm himself down.

Fresh tears trailed down the brunet's cheek. His chest squeezed in pain.

" You lied to me." He choked out. His orange eyes filled with sadness, though his face stayed expressionless. Mukuro stared with wide eyes, holding onto his swollen cheek. A pang attacked his chest when he caught a simple glimps of the boy's eyes. Sadness and distrust. Mukuro cussed himself out mentally, jumping onto his feet before whipping out his trident.

Hikaru bound to jump his way over, standing in defense mode. Smirking bitterly, Mukuro whirled his trident in circles, causing a large amount of mist to come out of no where.

Hikaru grab a hold of the petite brunet, making sure the illusionist doesn't do anything funny during the misty scene.

The mist have cleared out and Mukuro has vanished in thin air. Hikaru couldn't help but glare at the spot the indigo haired teen formerly stood at. His trance was broken off when a choking sob rung through his ears. He turned back to Tsunayoshi, only to see the brunet breaking down once more. Hikaru... Is now in panick.

" H-H-Hikaru San..." Tsuna choked out, stifling his face into the other's dress shirt. Thin arms wrapped around his waist as the boy cried his heart out.

He didn't know what to do. This was making it more complicated than it should be. His arms unconscious pat the brunet's back, body stiff as a rock.

" Go talk to Kyoya. He might give you another chance." Suggested the raven. Tsuna glanced up with teared hazel orbs.

" But what if he does—"

" I know Kyoya very well. I'm sure he'll forgive you." Hikaru stated, cutting the the younger male off. " You are his lover after all..."

Tsuna felt a blush decorated on his face. His... Lover? So startled by the name, he stuffed his face back into the other's chest, obviously hiding his cute little blush. ( M!H: I wouldn't say "little" if I were you... -laugh-)

" Come on, we can go together." The raven chuckled, slightly amused by the brunet's antics. The brunet gave a brief nod, hauling himself up before batting off the fake dust. Hikaru followed in suit, walking out ahead.

Tsuna wiped away the tears, inhaling deeply before putting on a determined look. He began trailing behind the delinquent towards the disciplinarian's office. He need to set thing straight with his "lover."

Tsuna mentally squeaked at the mention of Lover.

' _What so wrong with that?_'

**_/' Nothing. Make sure you don't lose that determination.'/_** Tsuna gulped... Oh yeah...this is the prefect of Namimori here...

He heard his inner self sighed.**_ /' Oh boy...'/_**

The rest of the way there was filled with utter silence and a fidgeting Tsuna. He wonder if everything would turn out the way it should be...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Hic.**

Alaude blinked. ' _What was that?_'

**Hic.**

' _There it goes again._' Alaude felt a upcoming scowl approaching. If this is the pineapple's (Daemon Spade) doing, he's going to cuff that asshole of a fruit to death.

**Hic.** " _Alaude..._"** Hic.**

Wait... This is...

Alaude stood from his chair, stalking his way towards the source. Said source was becoming more clearer when he approach his shared bedroom. Giotto?

The pulled the knob and twist it. Inside the room reveals a crying Giotto stuffing his face in a pillow. ( Which happened to be Alaude's...) Alaude ran over to the other blonde in slight frantic. He didn't know what he did wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Whatever it is, later is a the right time to ask.

" Stop crying, herbivore. What meaning is it for to cry when there is no reason behind it?" He queried, kissing away the hot tears. Giotto sniffled, looking back at cool cobalt with teared eyes.

" Alaude..." He choked out, more fresh tears trickling down his cheek. Alaude could help but feel the urge to hug him to death. He pulled the other into a comforting embrace, patting Giotto's back almost awkwardly. He didn't mind doing this for the blonde. But what confuses him was why in hell was he crying. And what he was crying about.

" It's Tsu-chan..." Giotto said softly, hiccuping cutely. Alaude felt his shoulder went stiff for a moment.

" What about him?" Alaude went on, trying to figure out the answer to this ridiculous latter.

" Kyoya and Tsuna-chan was close to breaking up..." Alaude arched an eyebrow. Yes, he knows that fact that Giotto can predict the mother fucking future. But what does this have to— Oh...

" Okay... That's the bad news... What's the good news?" The older blonde queried, pulling away a bit.

" Hikaru managed to stop it from happening." Alaude stared. Hikaru doesn't manage to do anything. He fucking does it, whether he doesn't have to or not. Even if the situation involves a flying pig.

" Okay... So what does this have to do with you crying?"

" Crying?" Giotto said, slightly gasping due to the cause of him speaking and hiccuping at the exact same time. " Who said I was crying? This is tears of relief."

Alaude felt stupid. A rock hit him hard on the head. The fuck was that all about? He was worried over nothing!

" Then why were you calling my name earlier?" He asked.

" Because I was too happy, I wanted to tell you." The younger male replied, wiping away relieved tears. Alaude felt another rock crack his skull, the word "Stupid" hung in the air like a giant sign hanging in the background.

" Giotto..." He growled. His formally soft, worried eyes morphing into sharp, angered ones. Giotto couldn't help but tremble in fear.

Both hands forming a pair of fists, Alaude squeezed the other's head, sending a headache to the teen's head.

" Ow! Stop it, Alaude! It's hurts!" Whined the younger male, trying his best to pry off the other's hard fist. Alaude felt a smirk dancing on his lips. A little something he call ' revenge' for humiliating him. Not that he minded since its Giotto.

" ALAUDE!" The blonde whined. His brain was starting to hurt. The older male decided that its enough revenge for now. Later is a punishment.

He released the younger male's head, unconsciously ruffling it just out of the blues. Giotto didn't mind. This is really natural of Alaude.

" Sawada Giotto. You are now punished for making feel like an idiot." Alaude stated, gripping onto the younger's wrist. He pulled the other into a deep, passionate kiss, catching the other off guard.

That whole evening, you can hear horny moans running down the halls. One would either feel aroused by such cute moans. Another would squeal and probably yank another's head off out of excitement. And one would heave a sigh with a light blush planted on his face. That person would be Hikaru who was struggling to get a giant stack of paperwork delivered.

" Geez... I wonder if Giotto will survive..." The raven heaved, shaking his head before continue on his way towards his destination. He gave Giotto silent wishes of hopes as he go.

The next day was full of blushing perverted guys (excluding out Hikaru) and a limping Giotto. Hikaru could help but shake his head.

" Must be harsh last night, wasn't he?" The raven smirked as the blonde male walked by, scowling at him before heading off the next period. The delinquent could help but supress a chuckle.

' _Things might go well... Sooner or later..._' He thought with a smile gracing his lips. He just had this hunch that things would turn out better than ever...

* * *

Gah! Gomen! I was lazy on Saturday so I decided to postpone the update to Sunday. Gomen!

M!H: Shut up. You're giving me a head ache.

I'm not sorry about that.

M!H: -vein twitch- ...

Anyway... Please forgive me for the lateness. People who skipped my author's note must go back and read it. ^^; I'd appreciate you co-operation.

M!H: Little shout out to FallenxLinkin, Ivana, and Vanessa. ( Aorry if forgot ur account name, Ivana...)

Thank you for supporting me— Us. ^^ I love you three till the end. Also my shout out to everyone who reviewed my fan fiction. -vomit hearts, Hibirds, Bunnies, and Tunas on them-

M!H: Ew... Nobody want your vomits of... hearts, Hibirds, Bunnies... Ad Tunas..

S-sorry! -bows in apology- See you next week ^^;

M!H: Bye... - deadpanned waves-


	12. Author's Note 2

I need your opinions on this. I've beginning to notice that M!H is being left out in most of my fanfics that I usually do for fun with my friend. So I want to ask you for your choice of opinion.

**Which would be better paired up with M!Hikaru?**

**a) Mukuro Rokudou**

**b) Daemon Spade**

**c) Byakuran Gesso**

**d) Another Oc/ Character**

Your choice decided. Please review me your answers. We will only except the first 10-25 opinions. ^^

M!H: What is the hell is this? I don't need a fucking mate?!

You do. This is for your own good.

M!H: No its not! /~/

You're such a heartless person... like another Hibari Kyoya but not the yaoi version.

M!H: I was never suppose to be born gay!

So you're bi?

M!H: NO! Not that either!

So what? You either become someone's mate, or die.

M!H: WHAT THE F*CK!?

Yeah. You heard me.

M!H: WHO THE F*CK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! REBORN?!

Reborn: Ciaossu~!

Hey, Reborn.

Reborn: Fem!Hikaru is correct. Either you be someone's mate or you die by my wrath.

M!H: So this was your idea?!

Reborn: Yes it was.

M!H: You people are spartans... *runs off*

Reborn: Well... He doesn't have a choice.

We all know that for a fact, Reborn. *turns to the audience* Again. Please send me a Private message or a review. I'll make sure to count the options listed above. ^^ Thank you for you support. *bows* Have a nice day. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.

Reborn: Ciao ciao~! *waves*

*same* Sayonara~!

* * *

Oh... And BTW, I don't mind taking in requests. As long as it is short and easy for. I already have a bunch of stress coming from school, please be a little generous and make it a few requests once a week. I'll probably except about... 1-5 requests... Maybe a little less. Like I said, I don't mind doing them, but im not sure if I can do it all in one piece.

M!H: So be nice to her. She's only 12. (almost 13)

Yeah. ^^ I hope I finish my 10th chapter in time before next Monday. Wish me luck ^^;;


	13. Making Up

**Chapter Ten: Making up**

* * *

**Symbols**

**Mukuro: 69**

**Male Hikaru: M!H**

**Alaude: A**

**Giotto/Ieyatsu: G**

**Kyoya: 18**

**Tsuna: 27**

* * *

M!H: -reads a book-

Ohiyo... *yawn*

M!H: You could've woke up sooner...

Sorry... My phone dies during my sleep. *glares wearily* Did you not hear?

M!H: I did... But you should be capable of waking up without an alarm.

Eh hem... I am a human being. Not a robot.

M!H: Who said you were?

By the way you describe things, it must be a robot.

M!H: Ure sai.

No. In fact, I was about to greet our readers here ^^

M!H: Bye. -leaves-

Hmp! He's being an ass again... Anyway... Please enjoy the show. ^^

* * *

Tsuna sat on the couch, currently curled up into a ball at the moment. Hikaru shared glances with Kyoya. He shrugged, flicking his head to urge the former prefect go do his job. Kyoya sigh. It would be a little hard to do this... Especially after when he saw that look on the brunet's face a while ago. Such sorrowful gleam in the eyes...

" Tsunayoshi..." He managed to start, tugging the hem of his dress shirt. He swallowed his pride, kneeling down in front of the brunet before holding onto the younger teen's petite hand.

" I'm... S-sorry..." He choked out, blushing a light tint of pink. Instead of looking surprised as both Hibari's would guess, which he did, Tsuna couldn't help but let fresh tears fill up at the edge of his eyes. Hikaru gave the two a smile, leading the room for the two to resolve their conflict. Another reasons why was because he didn't want to see any disturbing moments of boy love.

( in male Hikaru's opinion of course.)

" My job here is done." He sighed briefly, stretching as he made his way to the exit. " The rest is on you, Kyoya."

With that being said, Hikaru took off to his own journey to hell... Back to boarding school... Oh, how he loves it when Alaude beat the shit out of him for ditching school... Just his luck...

* * *

( Little request from FallenxLinkin. ^^ On we go.)

" Nufufu... Hello again, Giotto kun." The blonde male spun around, facing a certain watermelon ( More like pineapple... But most calls him a watermelon, so it's your choice.) head. He immediately took a step back, eventually meeting up with a wall. Oh how much he hated his life. How worse could this get?

" D-Daemon..." Giotto managed to say, his face pale like the snow during winter.

" Oya? You seem pale. Are you okay?" The illusionist queried, reaching out to touch the blonde's cheek. Giotto snap his eyes shut as Daemon inched closer to his face. He could feel his foul breathe tickling up his nose.

" Daemon, no offense but you need some mint. Your breathe stinks." Giotto stated, obviously striking the other male in the chest. Yet, the pineapple (watermelon) stay rooted to his ground. A wide irritated smirk twitching on his lips.

" My, such foul words for a cute little Usagi like you." Daemon stated, leaning in for a peck. Luckily for Giotto, the perverted fruit was knocked out of the way. He let out a joyful cry, running over to his savior, tackling the buffer male by the arm. Said savior glared at him, sending death waves at him. Giotto couldn't help but fidget under the other's gaze.

The older blonde turned his glare back at the perverted fruit, ( I'm calling him that from now on...) hopping into his battle stance.

_' Damn...'_ Daemon cussed under his breathe, wiping off the trail of blood dripping down his mouth. _' So close...!'_

" What do you think you're doing, Daemon? Touching my property without authority." The platinum blonde growled, sending invisible daggers at the illusionist. Said male only chuckled, standing up from his fallen spot before whipping out his scythe. ( Hikaru's scythe and his scythe has nothing to do with their relationship.)

" Oya? I don't remember seeing your name written on it." The fruit retorted, smirking widely. " So I don't see why I can't touch it."

" I'm not an 'it', Daemon Spade! I'll make sure you suffer from my wrath later!" Giotto shot back, glaring at the illusionist with sharp daggers.

" My, such threatening words." Daemon joked. He retracted his weapon, decided that he should give up for now. ( Or maybe forever.)

" Fine. I'll be back for you later, my love." With that, he vanished in thin air. The two lovers eyed the illusionist's former spot, g

Arming the spot with pure hatred.

" Giotto..." The blonde flinched, startled by the older male's harsh baritone voice. He decided to let go of the other's arm, playing with his own fingers instead.

" Y-yeah...?" He managed to stutter, eyeing the grass beneath his feet. He felt a shiver ran up his spine when the other male's breathe brushed against his neck.

" A-Alau— Ow!" Giotto let out a pained cry, clutching Alaude's dress shirt. He managed to have the guts to claw the older male's neck, drawing out some blood in process. That only worsen when Alaude's teeth dug in deeper into his skin, managing to draw blood.

Giotto let a whimper rumble out his throat. Tear began drawing at the corner of his eyes.

Slick muscles began tracing the trail of blood tricking down his skin, leaving behind a trail of saliva behind. Giotto let out a small whimper, followed by a pleasurable moan. Alaude let a satisfied smirk grace his lips, eventually pulling away before licking his lips. Giotto blushed scarlet, clutching his freshly form bruise on embarrassment. It's funny how it hurts like hell, but eventually turns into pleasure afterwards.

" That's a punishment for letting that ass of a fruit touch you." Alaude stated, putting on a straight face. Giotto couldn't help but stare in somewhat awe.

" You belong to me. If he touches you again, I will make your punishment into a more severe level, understood?" Giotto blinked, waiting for the words to process hip to his head. He opened his mouth, voicing out his thought clearly for the older male to hear.

" Don't tell me..." He paused for a moment, trying to force out the rest of the sentence through his vocal cord.

" That you're jealous of Daemon." An amused smirk grew on Giotto's lips, somewhat startling Alaude. Giotto let out a giggle, arms wrapped around his lover in a lovey dovy manner.

" Oh, Alaude... You're over thinking it too much. Do I look like that kind of guy to cheat on a... Handsome and charming guy like you?" Giotto asked, slightly blushing at e last few words. Alaude couldn't help but smirk.

Giotto was still clinging onto his lover when he was then hauled up from his feet, completely startled by the sudden action.

" A-A-A-A-A-Alaude! W-what d-do you t-t-think you're doing?!" He squeaked, cling tighter onto the male. Alaude managed to suppress a chuckle. He leaned in to Giotto's ear, breathing onto the younger's skin before nipping on it lightly.

" Let's see how charming I can get..." He stated, carrying the blonde back to they're dorm.

' _Oh lord..._' Giotto thought inwardly, covering his beet red face. ' _I'm probably gonna be limping for the rest of the week...'_

And there goes another week of aching butts and a limping blonde. Poor Giotto... Even if Alaude does use lubricant, it still hurts as fuck...

* * *

If you may have recalled happening, young Hibari Kyoya forced himself to give up his pride to apologize to his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was in utter shock and brokedown in pure joy. Now the two are just simply enjoying each other's company and warmth. Tsunayoshi was fast asleep on the former prefect's lap, whom was enjoying his time playing with the boy's surprisingly soft locks.

" Hi... Ba... Ri... San..." The brunet murmured in his sleep, unaware of the prefect's presence. Kyoya couldn't help but smile softly, continued on petting the petite boy's soft hair. His hand immediately skid to a halt when his sharp cobalt eyes spotted a pair of soft plumped lips. Very kissable indeed...

Kyoya couldn't help but lick his lips lustfully. The brunet is like a white bunny while he's the big bad woft aiming for the herbivore. He decided that it was nessessary to lean in the press his lips onto the fresh plumped lips, pumping heat over to ther other soft lips.

Tsuna subconsciously let up a breathy moan, furrowing his eyebrows before cracking his eyes open. Kyoya immediately pulled away, an obvious blush sitting stubbornly on his face.

" K-Kyoya...?" He stuttered. The big first step of waking up. His eyes wide while a blush dusted his cheek shyly.

" Hn...?" The raven let out a questioning grunt, slightly raising his eyebrow in somewhat interest.

" Ohiyo..." The brunet greeted, beaming brightly at his lover. Kyoya whipped his head to another direction, obviously hiding his dusty pink cheek. But Tsuna, being as dense as hell of Mother Earth, was confused by the sudden action.

The brunet hauled himself into a sitting position, turning to face the raven teen before eyeing him with a questioning stare. Kyoya felt sweat trickle down his nape, his mouth forming a crooked smirk of somewhat.

' _What's with the stare...?_' The ex-prefect thought to himself. He lifted a hand to flick the boy on the forehead, a poker face facade came over his slightly confused one.

" Don't stare, Tsunayoshi. It's rude." He stated bluntly, inwardly chuckling to himself in process. Tsuna let out a cute whine, causing inner Kyoya to have a massive nose bleed.

* * *

**~ Page Break ~**

* * *

*rolls eyes* Not again...

M!H: /~/

18: *fainted from blood loss*

Maybe being too moe can be a bad thing...

27: O.O;

Don't worry... It's not your fault... - It is... You're too cute too blame...- *inner massive nosebleed*

27: O-okay...

*dies from blood loss*

M!H: *instant death*

27: OH MY GOSH! Hikaru San! M!H San! ;O^O; *tries to shake him back to consciousness*

M!H & 18 & Me: - So moe...-

* * *

**~ End of Page Break~**

* * *

He was unaware of red substance dripping down his nose until he heard a gasp escaping Tsuna's lips.

" K-Kyoya! You're bleeding!" He exclaimed, looking around for some tissues in frantic. Kyoya took a finger and swipe off the blood from his dripping nose, looking down at him with bored eyes.

Tsuna hopped out of his seat and rushed to the nearby sink. He sunk the cloth in cool later and wring it out then he rushed back to the prefect before dabbing onto the bloody trail trickling down the ex-prefect's nose. Kyoya could feel a light blush assaulting his cheek. He glanced at another direction, trying not to make eye contact with the brunet's doe, hazel brown ones.

Tsuna noticed the sudden change of gesture and pulled out slightly. A pang attacked his chest just out of the blues. He continued his dabbing in silent. His eyes seems to shine less than it did a second ago. Kyoya wondered why. ( Come on... *wipe the blood off his nose* Don't take it to the heart, Tsuna... Kyoya is just shy... That's all...)

The silence went on for about five minutes now. It felt like eternity for the two lovers. Tsuna decided to break the ice when he started packing up his stuff to head home.

" I should head home..." Tsuna stated, trying not to sound hurt. He hid his eyes under his bangs, shadowing the glistening tears that hung on his bottom lashes. He threw his book bag across his chest, hugging it protectively before bidding the older male a good bye. Then he stepped foot out of the room, his figure disappearing down the hall.

Kyoya felt something went wrong. He might've done something wrong without noticing.

' _Dammit...'_ He cussed mentally. If one were to say correctly, he was having a moment when one would feel frustrated about their love relationship.

_' Advice... I need some advic—'_ He bolted out of his seat, a light bulb flashing above his head.

" Alaude!" He exclaimed, eyes wide in realization. It didn't take long before he sped out of the building towards Namimori's Boarding School.

* * *

He couldn't help but let out a frustrating groan. He could imagine his inner self banging his head against a wall. It's was stupid of him to postpone his work today. Since he was too caught up with "punishing" his lover, he have forgotten about the five feet stack of paper he need to sign. Now he is behind schedule as it is...

The blonde male let out a brief sigh, leaning back for a wide stretch. Oh... How much he wanted this day to turn out more worse than it is...

**BAM!**

He flinched, startled by the sudden noise that disturbed his peace and quiet. He glared at the intruder. Before he even realized it, he was already pinching his temples.

" What the hell happened to you?" The raven haired intruder queried, arching an eyebrow as he made an approach to the blonde male.

" None of your concern, brat. What do you want?" He hissed, glaring daggers at the other male.

He and Kyoya never had time to get along with each other when they were younger. Instead of actually having a great sibling relationship living together, they'd be at each other's throat with only one single glimps of each other. Of course, neither the head master of the Hibari clan or Hikaru would be resolving their rediculous conflict of somewhat.

Ever since they mother died from an assassination, The Hibari clan would turn into daily chaos. Of course, him being the oldest, would still bicker with the youngest member of the Hibari future heir. More like trying to put each other to hell One would say. Back then, they would be setting up traps all over the mansion. But Hikaru got pissed getting caught in one of them, he confiscated all of their weapons and traps for months.

Then there was this other time... When they were have a paint ball war outside the courtyard, Kyoya accidentally shot a bullet at Hibari Kyoushin, (Name does not belong to me/us.) the head master of the Hibari clan. Both got grounded for a whole year.

Alaude still has his hatred for the brat stuck deep down inside his heart. But he would dare to show this side to his lover... Just once and his whole relationship is over.

Swallowing his pride, Kyoya inhaled deeply.

" Give me some advice." He exhaled in one breath. Alaude sat there, staring with wide eyes. Is this a proposal coming from Hibari Kyoya?

" Why all of the sudden?" He queried, arching an eyebrow in amusement. Kyoya returned a glare. Slight hint of plead lays within that sharp cobalt orbs of his. Alaude was slightly taken aback by Kyoya's sudden new change of aura. It was more... Pleading and desperate.

A sigh escaped his lips. He leaned back in his chair once more, eyes boring into Kyoya's unaffected ones.

" What is it that you need to do to seek for my advice." Kyoya opened his mouth, but the word seem to have been stuck in his throat. He then, closed his mouth and kept silent.

" Let me guess, having trouble with your little rabbit?" Alaude guessed, a knowing smirk spread on his lips. Kyoya stared, opening his mouth once more.

" How did you know?"

" Just a wild guess..." Alaude responded, somewhat in a casual tone. Kyoya gnawed his teeth in somewhat anger. Neither that bastard of a brother give him some advice or he'll go ask somebody else. He doesn't have time for this crap.

" Herbivore, you either tell me or I'll go and ask somebody else." The raven growled.

" Then go. I don't see why I should be helping a brat like you." The blonde male responded, grabbing his pen before getting back to work.

" Alaude..." Both male froze. Pairs of cobalt both met sky blue.

" Giotto..." Alaude let out an inaudible gasp. The look in Giotto wasn't very pleasant. It wasn't that usual soft, loving eyes. It was more like, ' Be nice to your brother' kind of eyes. Almost scolding.

" I'm leaving. This place is getting more crowded the minute I stay here." Growled the prefect, leaving the two alone. But a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, refraining him from stepping foot out of the hell jail.

" No. You're staying." The newcomer stated, pulling the prefect back. His eyes never left Alaude's cobalt ones. He gave a knowing stare, then took a brief glance over at Kyoya. Alaude sighed briefly, standing off his chair before puffing out his cheek slightly.

" Just help him..." Giotto mouthed, narrowing his eyes slightly into a dangerous level. Sure the male is cute and adorable. But that doesn't mean Giotto doesn't have his scary level.

Sighing once more, Alaude took a hold of Kyoya's dress shirt and dragged him back in. Giotto smiled widely, satisfied of his work. He couldn't help but giggle when Kyoya mouthed a " Help me~!" At him. Just as planned. Either Alaude teaches him how to be a good seme or he's not going to have sex for months. Giotto would be glad that happens... His buttocks still hurt like hell... Alaude didn't even touch the lube yesterday...

" You two be nice now." He smiled, skipping his way out of the room. He could hear a manly scream running down the corridor. A shiver ran down his back, indicating that hell will brake loose once this shit is over.

" I'm sorry, Kyoya kun..." Smiling ever so widely, Giotto skipped his way back to his dorm, occasionally limp his was when he got the chance to cath his breathe. The dorm is like the otherside of campus... So this is gonna take a while...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Hikaru eyed the dust cloth with fire in his eyes. He just happened to run over this item that belonged to the devil during his process of cleaning his dorm. Heck, he wanted to burn this crap... But he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. Something tells him that it was bad idea. So he kept it against his will.

" Why the hell do I have this again?" He asked to no one in particular, picking up the black Lolita dress up front the box. What was left inside the box was a tail and a pair of ears.

" Oh god... It's still have that stench of perfume on it..." He stated, clipping his nose with a clothe's hanger before laying it back into the box. He was close to barfing out his breakfast when that stench attacked his nose. Smelt like... Lillies and roses... He hated those...

" Hikaru? You in there?" The raven whipped his head over the entrance, closing the box back up before heading towards the door. He twisted it open, revealing a red head with a pair of ruby eyes. A blush unconsciously crept onto his cheek. He kicked the box behind him, hiding it from the male before staring at him with a poker face.

" What do you want, Yuki?" He glared, inwardly gnawing his teeth together in frustration of somewhat.

" Cleaning again?" The red head asked instead, leaning over to the side to see a box sitting behind the raven.

" What's in the box?" He asked out of pure curiosity. He took a step towards the suspicious looking cardboard, eyeing it as if it were to be something a guy in his glass would give to him.

" None of your concern, Yuki. If you don't have any business here, then leave." Hikaru stated with a light hiss, glaring sharply at the stubborn redhead. If Yuki sees that dress inside that box, his life would be a miserable hole...

" No, seriously. What's in the box?" Before Hikaru could even stop him, Yuki was already at it. He opened the cover and glanced at the item inside. His face turned a tint of pink. He was speechless. What in the hell does Hikaru have this?

" don't get the wrong idea. It doesn't belong to me.." The raven stated bluntly, glancing at another direction. That blush sitting on his face was obvious enough to see. But it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was embarrassed either.

Yuki shrugged, digging his hand deep down into the box. His fingertip accidentally touched some kind of smooth surface. He slipped a finger nail under the thin surface, pulling his arm out of the box along with the item.

Hikaru almost glared holes at the piece of paper. His face was already blooming colors before you could know it. He stomped his way over and swiped the paper away.

" Don'nt look." He hissed, glaring at the photo of himself dressed in a black Lolita dress with kitty ears and a tail sticking out from the back. Hikaru felt like ripping the photo in half, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He's just so pissed off right now.

" Wow... You look pretty, Hikaru." Blood came rushing to to the raven's cheek like exploding volcanoes. He glanced at the redhead, his figure fidgeting as he cried inwardly to himself.

" Pretty isn't a word to describe male herbivores, you redhead." He snapped, gliding the paper down into the trash. Yuki only let a silent chuckle escape his throat. He grinned, memorizing every part of the picture. The cute pouty face. His short thighs half covered by the dress. Those... Damn milky thighs...

Hikaru eyed the redhead in disgust and somewhat awe. His ruby eyes. His cute spiky hair. His sense in humor, which was kinda ridiculous... His soft smile towards other people... That smile that he hated but loved so much. Oh, how much he wanted it to himself.

" Ne, Hikaru..." The raven flinched, blinking himself out of Wonderland before focusing his attention at Yuki.

" What?" He responded in pure boredom, rolling his eyes slightly.

" Want help?" Yuki asked, glancing around the trashed up room with a slight worried look. Hikaru didn't know why he had that look on his face. It felt warm in his chest...

" Fine..." He sighed briefly, picking up the box before kicking it back into the closet.

" Why did you put it in there?" Yuki queried, arching his eyebrows in pure curiosity.

" Later events..." Hikaru would state out bluntly, closing the closet before tying up his hair, covering it with his purple handkerchief. Yuki couldn't help bit let his inner self scream " KAWAII!" Out into the open. Sometime, the raven is just too cute for his own goods...

* * *

Done! =w=; I don't know why most of you guys prefers and OC rather than Daemon, Mukuro or Byakuran.

M!H: They must have reasons... *grins*

Shut your pie hole. Don't make me sow a zipper onto your lips for this.

M!H: ...

I'm kinda disappointed... I was hoping most would pair Hikaru up with Mukuro. Mukuro would be seme while Hika would be uke. =w= I guess we don't have the same opinions.

M!H: *silent thank yous to the readers*

*glare*

M!H: ...

Anyway... Thank you for lending me your thoughts. I hope this chapter turns out the way you like it. ^^ not all of us think alike... Hope you like it.

M!H: Don't forget to review. We'd love to have more of you guys readin our story.

Thank you for all of your kindness. I don't feel like I should deserve these feelings bombard my chest...

M!H: Gee... I feel weird...

Tee hee... It's called happiness Hikaru kun.

M!H: Shut up. I know what it is...

Anyway... Thanks again for all of your support. No... This is not the end of this fan fictions. I will not sto writing until I am satisfied. Thank you for being patient. Oh... Be happy that I uploaded it a few days before it's due. ^^

M!H: Bye...

Ciao ciao... See you again, desu!


	14. Casual Day

**Chapter Eleven: Casual Day**

* * *

Yuki: Hello. -bows- I am a new Oc. Please to meet you.

He will be in the later chapters. Hope you don't mind him much.

Yuki: -vein twitch-

Haha... Sorry if I offended you, Yuki...

Yuki: ...

This is Yuki Akita. ( Last name might sound like a female, but he is 100% boy.) please be nice to him.

Yuki: -smile softly- Hope we be friends.

M!H: -walks in and smack Yuki on the back of his head-

Yuki: Ow!

M!H: ... - looks like he did nothing-

Hahaha... I've just noticed something. Remember the Prolouge? Something about Tsuna having a secret talent in music? Yeah... We kinda went off the line and left that aside for a bit too long. So we decided to bring it back.

M!H: Let me guess... Tsuna, Hikaru, Yuki, Kyoya, and Vanessa joins in together and form a band.

Correcto.

M!H: I knew it... -sigh-

What? Something wrong with it?

M!H: First of all... Us Hibari's don't like crowds... Second, we don't want to hang around you herbivores.

18: -nods-

I'll make it up to you. Yuki confesses to Hikaru. Hibari gets to have a make out session with Tsuna. Agreed?

Hibari's: Agreed.

* * *

**~Hikaru's Point Of View~**

* * *

" Hikaru!" A familiar voice ran down the hall, reaching my ears like a melody. I spun around on my heels, facing the source with a poker face sitting on my pale skin.

" What did you do this time?" I asked him, rubbing my temples in irritation. It's not his first time getting in trouble. This is probably his fifth citation this month.

" There's a new slot for a club!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly, bouncing around like a basketball. I managed to hold him down from jumping too much. Just watching him gives me an ache in the head.

" And? I don't see why you're so excited about this." I sighed briefly, shrugging before turn back forward. His hand grabbed me by my shoulder and spun me back around, forcing me to face him directly.

" I'M MAKING A MUSIC CLUB!" He exclaimed, slightly spitting in my face. Letting go of my shoulders, he began prancing around in pure joy. I scrunched up my face in disgust. I took my purple handkerchief before wiping off any spit particles that may have came in contact with my sensitive skin.

" So what's my part in this?" I queried, arching an eyebrow as I shove my handkerchief back into my pocket.

" You're part of it." I immediately glared at him, indicating my disagreement to the idea. He must have not understand my message.

" No." Was the last word that came out of my mouth before spinning back around and head my way towards Alaude's office.

" Why not?" He whined, slightly pouting at my sudden foul attitude. I couldn't suppress a light blush from rising.

' _Damn teenage hormones..._' I mentally cussed myself out, glaring ahead of myself.

" **I. Don't. Like. Crowds.**" I stated in slow words, pushing the door to the reception room with a glance at by older brother.

" Hey, Alaude." I gave a blunt greet, plopping down in his couch before exhaling out loud. God, this is a fucking torture...

" Hikaru!"

" Leave me alone! I don't want to join your god damn club!" I snarled, tightening my eyes together. Knowing him, he'd probably be as stubborn bitch and wouldn't give up.

" At least give it a try!" He suggested, giving me the puppy eyes. What the fuck man?

I glanced over at my brother, sending him a pleading look. He just flat out ignored me. Wait... Is he... Sleep sitting?

I lifted my head, eyeing Alaude's stilled figure for a moment. I hauled myself up, approaching him before waving a casual hand before his face. I can hear slight snoring as he exhaled.

'_ Must be tiring himself out again..._' I sighed, filing out the finished paper work out for him. It was all peaceful and quiet when he suddenly spoke up again.

"** Hi. Ka. Ru~!**"

" Alright! Fuck! I'll join your fucking club! If only you would shut up..." I let a frustrated sigh stiffling out of my nose, mentally slamming my head into a wall. Imagine me having a red bulging vein throbbing on top of my head. I'll be grabbing a knife and throw it at him if I could...

" Yay!" He cried out in joy, hugging me tightly before he pranced out of the room. I couldn't help but blush a bunch of shades.

' _What did I just do?_' I thought to myself, paling slightly. I gave myself a face palm, groaning out loud in somewhat agony. Glancing at Alaude's sleeping figure once more, a wide smirk spread on my face.

I pulled out a marker just randomly out of the blues, running it over Alaude's face, occasionally sketching his mustache. ( Not like he had any facial hair...) A little punishment for sleeping during school hours.

" That should do..." I huffed, closing the cap before shoving it back into my pocket, where I just randomly pulled out the marker. I didn't even know that I had one stuck in my pocket until now.

The bell erupted, making me flinch at the sudden startling noice. Next class is about to start... I should get going...

* * *

It was a very normal Wednesday. When I mean normal, I mean chaotic. Tsuna sighed for he umpteenth time today. This morning, Gokudera got in a fight with Hibari San over something so little as him going out with he prefect. Sure... It's still shocking to let it sink in, due to the fact that Hibari Kyoya is the most intimidating person in Namimori.

Now, he's walking down the hall, being escorted to the prefect's office during lunch period.

" U-um... Kusakabe San... Is this really necessary?" Tsuna managed to speak out, fidgeting slightly as he trailed behind the pompadoured male.

" Yes. It is Kyoya san's order for us to protect you when he's not around at all cost." The pompadoured man stated, not even sparing Tsuna a glance back. Tsuna couldn't help but heave a sigh. Kyoya is such a possessive person...

_**/" Don't forget easily jealous."/**_ His inner self added casually. Tsuna felt the urge to roll his eyes, smiling softly to himself.

' _Don't be so ridiculous, Tsunayoshi._' Tsuna giggled inwardly.

_**/" Hey... I'm just stating the facts here. I am no one to lie. Especially to myself."/**_

'_ Sure..._' Tsuna thought, rolling his eyes in pure sarcasm.

Kusakabe pushed the door open, leading Tsuna to his destination. Inside sat a prefect, about two or three years older than Tsuna himself, doing his usual tiring paper work. Kyoya didn't look like he minded doing the it.

" H-hello, H-Hibari San..." Tsuna held his breathe, fearing of his incoming doom.

' _Shit..._' He mentally cussed, inwardly slapping himself to death. He can almost see Tsunayoshi face palming to himself due to Tsuna's epic failure. (xD)

" Hiiieeee!" Tsuna squeaked, eyes wide with obvious fear when he was suddenly pinned down onto the co— Wait! When the fuck did this even happen?!

The prefect on top of him glowered at him with sharp cobalt eyes. He bent down towards Tsuna's neck, ocassionally giving it a few seducive licks before biting down hard. Tsuna let out a startled squeak, trembling arms clutching onto Kyoya's dress shirt as pain ran through his whole body. He swore, he can feel blood trickle down his neck. Being Kyoya and all, he'd probably be biting him hard enough to break skin.

" Tsunayoshi..." The prefect almost purred, except... This one was filled with venom. " I prefer being called Kyoya instead."

" K-K-K-Kyoya... It hurts..." Tsuna whimpered, his voice suddenly became a bit raspy.

" Say my name."

" K-Kyoya..." Tsuna muttered softly.

" Louder."

" K-Kyoya..." He said a little louder, enough for Kyoya's own ear to hear like he normally does. Kyoya couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a certain pissed off silver head of Tsuna's, who was blushing a deep shade of crimson red.

" B-bastard! How dare you disrupt Juudaime's innocence?!" The male screamed, pulling out his dynamites. Tsuna let out a shriek of horror, running over to his silver headed friend before pulling him back with a tackle at the arm.

" Stop it, G-Gokudera kun! You'll blow up the whole entire building if you don't stop!" The brunet cried, eyes held together tight as tear drops caressed his eyelashes. He was very unaware of his surroundings right now. He didn't notice the two older male going ' doki doki' with the sight of him like this. This only enraged both.

" Herbivore, I'm gonna bite you to death." Kyoya threathened.

" Hie?" Tsuna blinked, utterly confused at the moment.

" Bastard! I'll blow you up for making Juudaime cry."

" Hiiieee?!" Tsuna shrieked, looking back at the two frantically. Oh how much he wished this would be over...

" You shouldn't be so worked up about this Tsunayoshi." The brunet whipped his head to a nearby window, eyes widening when he caught sight of Hikaru hopping in.

" H-Hikaru San?" He squeaked, immediately crouching down when an explosion erupted. Oh god lord...

" Go tell them to stop." Hikaru encouraged.

" But how?" Hikaru shook his head, pinching his temples in irritation.

" Are you stupid? Or were you born stupid?" He glowered, causing the brunet to flinch.

" G-Gomen!" Tsuna held his eyes shut, a bit too startled when something was shove to his chest. He blinked, glancing down at the proffered paper out of pure curiosity. His eyes lightened up like the night sky.

" A-a band?" He stuttered out, clutching the paper a bit more tighter.

" Yeah... A friend suggest that "we" make a band. I don't know what's gotten into him today..." The delinquent sighed, slumping back slightly. " You are not to mention this to anyone. Not even Kyoya. If he finds out about this, who knows what he'll do..." Tsuna immediately complied with a brief nod, a sparkling glint glistening in his eyes. The two communicating males totally forgot the battle between an overprotective bomber and an obsessive prefect when Hikaru suddenly knocks them out of conscious. Tsuna couldn't help but wince, running over to both Kyoya and his royal right hand man.

" G-Gokudera Kun! K-Kyoya!" Tsuna let out a panic cry, shaking the two figure in process of waking them up. Yet, he failed epically.

Hikaru arched an eyebrow, arms tossed over his broad chest as he leaned against the window sill.

" Since when did you start calling him Kyoya?" Hikaru queried in mild interest. By the looks of Tsuna's panicked expression, he was guessing that it wasn't the right time to talk. Heaving a sigh, Hikaru grabbed the silver head bomber by the back of his collar and dragged him off to god knows where.

" You should be taking care of you boyfriend first. I'll deal with him." Nodding in agreement, Tsuna managed to carry he unconscious prefect onto a nearby couch. He lounged the prefect onto the soft cushion, taking a soft hold of Kyoya's large hand.

' _Hope he's okay..._' He whimpered, a worried gaze washing over his formerly excited ones.

_**/' We can't do anything else but wait...'/**_ Tsuna have a soft nod, rubbing his cheek against Kyoya's cold hand. He flinched away slightly when his warm skin came I contact with the colder ones.

' _His hand is so cold! It's almost like he's dead!_' Just one thought of it made Tsuna panic. What if he did die? How would he explain this to Hikaru?

_**/' Idiot! Of course he is not dead.'/** _Tsuna managed to release some of the worries out with Tsunayoshi's acknowledging words. Maybe the prefect would make it through to his consciousness...

Tsuna let out a yawn. All of the chaos that happened today was pretty tiring... Resting his eyes wouldn't hurt a bit... Would it?

* * *

**[ Tsuna's Dream Land ]**

He didn't know how he ended up here. He recalled falling asleep in the reception room...

" Either you're stupid, or you're just born stupid..." A voice suddenly said, startling poor ole Tuna a bit. The voice chuckled, seemingly to be amused by Tsuna's reaction.

" Guess this is the first time we've met in person." A familiar voice spoke, his breathe brushing against Tsuna's ear. The brunet jumped away from the figure behind him, face flushed in embarrassment as he turned to face the figure.

Eye widening in shock, Tsuna eyed his mirrored image before him. The only exception was that sunset orange pair of eyes, half the size of his own. The figure's aura was cool and collected. He felt somewhat safe just from the looks of the male standing before him.

'_ Is that... Me?_' The brunet standing before his eyes. Frowning, the figure rolled his eyes, flicking Tsuna on the head playfully.

" No... I'm a doppel gänger who's planning to take over your body forever." Tsuna fidgeted, slowly backing away from the male. Said male rolled his eyes once more, which was followed by a face palm after wards.

" No idiot. I was being sarcastic..." The male said. He shook his head in disapproval.

" You really are stupid aren't you?"

" I-It's not my fault I was born this way!" Tsuna shouted back.

" Oh? How bold of you." The doppel gänger smirked, leaning back on a desk, which was never there until now, in mild amusement. Tsuna returned a cute pout, which eventually turned into a mildly confused one.

" Tsunayoshi?" He called out unsurely.

" Who else?" The male sighed, relieved that the dense brunet finally figured out his identity.

" W-wow... You look so much like me..." Tsuna stuttured, completely embarrassed about he earlier reaction.

" Of course. Most conscience looks like their human. It depends on how you think they look like." The other male explained. Tsuna gave slow, understanding nod. The thought didn't fully sink in yet.

" Still don't get it?" Tsuna shook his head. A smile plastered on his face somewhat boldly. Tsunayoshi felt a vein twitch. Oh... How much he want to punch the shit out of the boy...

' _Calm down, Tsunayoshi... He is your human. If your hurt him, you're only gonna hurting yourself._' Sighing heavily, Tsunayoshi decided that he should continue with the latter.

" So are you gonna join?" He queried, knowing that the dense boy would only reply a ' huh?'. He face palm inwardly as the brunet gave him a knowing tilt of a head.

" Join what?" Tsuna asked, blinking at the other for a moment.

" The music club." Tsunayoshi stated bluntly. Memories of a certain paper popped into Tsuna's dense brain. A blush immediately assaulted his cheek with full force.

" I-I don't know..." The brunet stuttered, unsure of his desicions.

" I knew you'd say that." Sighed Tsunayoshi. He approached the other teen, grabbing ahold of both of the petite arms before staring into those scared caremel orbs with his confident flaming orange ones.

" Join it."

" B-but..."

" Isn't music your passion?" Tsuna froze, slightly startled by Tsunayoshi's words. He gave a brief nod, hiding his eyes under his bangs.

" What if they don't like it? What if they—"

" Nobody is gonna hate or hurt you, Tsuna. If they do, Hibari will take care of them." Tsunayoshi stated, cutting the shy brunet off.

Tsuna didn't know why. Tears trickled down his cheek as his body shook terribly. Nobody has ever encouraged him other than Giotto nii. ( Sometimes Alaude himself.) he can feel the happiness stir inside his chest. He couldn't help but tackle the other male down.

Tsunayoshi was slightly startled by the change of gestures. He didn't know what to do. All he did was wrap an awkward arm around the petite figure. Occasionally patting the boy who sobbed in his chest. Those are probably tears of joy. He thought.

" You should be awake now." Tsunayoshi stated, pushing the petite brunet away. " I'll be back by night the time you go to sleep."

Tsuna gave a few sniffles, wiping his tears with his sleeves. He gave the other male a brief peck on the cheek, immediately running off into a random direction. Tsunayoshi couldn't help bit touch his cheek. Warmth linger on his kissed cheek as a blush dusted his feature.

" That was unexpected..." He noted to himself. He spun around on his heels and went the other direction.

" Remind me to flick his head when he comes back..." He said to no one in particular. A bunny creature hopped out of nowhere and onto his shoulder, rubbing its chubby cheek against Tsunayoshi's furless one.

The two journeyed they're way off into the distance, with Tsunayoshi talking to the bunny creature occasionally and a few replies from the rabbit.

* * *

_**[ Reality ]**_

" Tsunayoshi."

The brunet crack his eyes open, squinting it as light invaded his formerly closed eyes.

" K-Kyoya?" He stuttered, finally managed to focus his vision correctly. The prefect gave a worried stare, kissing away the tears that remained on his cheek. Tsuna couldn't help but blush tenfold.

" You were crying in your sleep." Tsuna blinked, briefly touching his cheek before glancing at the tip of his finger. His eyes widen slightly, surprised by the little tear drop that stuck to his finger.

" S-sorry... I just had a bad dream..." Tsuna hiccuped, wiping his tears as he chuckled in slight bitterness. Kyoya frowned. Something was wrong.

" What is it that is getting in your way? Tell me." He demanded. Tsuna flinched due to force of habits. He fiddled with his fingers, blushing slightly before smiling back sheepishly.

" It's nothing..." He responded wearily. " Just a little tired..."

" I should take you home then." Kyoya suggested, glancing over at the window briefly before smiling down at Tsuna, who blushed crimson red within a second.

" N-no... It's okay K-Kyoya... My house isn't that far." Tsuna stated, trying to make an excuse out of this situation.

" I insist, Tsunayoshi." The prefect stated, eyeing him seriously. Tsuna returned an unsure look before heaving a brief sigh.

" O-okay..." With that being said, Tsuna climbed off of the older male. He grabbed his bag and ran after the prefect, who decided to go ahead.

' _Maybe I should join the music club..._' He thought, still unsure of his decisions. Heck. Maybe he'll ask Giotto nii later.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

He tapped his wrist watch impatiently. His toes tapping on the concrete floor constantly, occasionally paced around as he mused to himself.

" What's taking them so long?" Thought the raven. He gave a quick peek at his watch once more, eyes instantly darted up at the four figures running his way.

" Sorry~!" One cried out in apologies. His blue orbs looks as pleading as ever.

" Ven... Could you stop doing that?" The impatient delinquent queried, looking away with a light blush to his cheek. He cannot take it well when it's something that has to do with cute thighs... Like Ven's pleading puppy face.

" Gomen. We were running late cause we had detention." A brunet explained sheepishly, scratching his cheek briefly.

" Detention?" The raven arched an eyebrow, staring at the brunet and the blonde who stood beside his left with an incrediblous gaze. " You guys got detention?"

" Um... Vanitas's fault." Ven blurted, only to be punched in the face by the spikes raven who stood beside him with one ear plugged with full blast music. Hikaru can just hear the song from here.

" Park Jung Min?" The delinquent questioned, pointing to Vanitas's iPod. The raven only nodded, smirking widely for some apparent reason.

( Not Alone by Park Jung Min)

" I thought you hate Korean." The spikey raven stated, punching the delinquent on the side playfully, who simply blocked it with his bare hand.

" And? Doesn't mean I don't like their music." Hikaru retorted, throwing back a light punch in the abdomen, which was what most would call a hard punch.

" Nope." Vanitas chuckled, jumping back in swift reflexes.

" Stop fighting..." A blonde stated, stepping in front of them as if it would help at all. Which it didn't. Hikaru was just too lazy to continue.

" We weren't fighting." He pouted, giving the blonde a flick.

" Ow!"

" You're so weak, Roxas." The martial artist chuckled, ruffling the already messy hair. Roxas let out a whine, smacking the raven's hand away.

" Somebody must have gotten a 'D' this year." Hikaru teased, sticking out his tongue playfully.

" Hey!" The entire latter became a little goose chase around the courtyard... It was until a certain blonde came up and threatened them.

" Being in campus after school hours is forbidden." All five teens turned their eyed to the certain someone, all stiffled back a laugh when they caught glimps of the newcomer's face.

" Your work?" Vanitas asked, raising a hand up for a high five.

" Hell yeah." Hikaru replied, slapping a casual hand on Vanitas' proffered ones.

" What are you herbivores laughing about?" The ash blonde queried, sharpening his glare.

" Try looking in a mirror." Hikaru suggested, snapping a picture before running off with the other four trailing behind quickly, scared of being killed by the male's wrath.

Later on, back in the reception room. Alaude was doing his paperwork in peace. All was disrupted when he heard his lover snicker from afar.

" Why are you laughing, Giotto?" The platinum blonde queried, eye brows arched in mild confusion.

" You got something on your face..." Giotto laughed, approaching the older male before wiping off the ink on the ex-prefect's face. It didn't take long before the ink finally faded into the orange handkerchief.

" Ink?" Alaude stated out, slight puzzlement hinted in his voice. His eyes finally sharpened, registering everything that happened this afternoon.

" Damn you, Hikaru..." He hissed under his breathe. He swore he saw Giotto glaring at is way. Such scary face he got there...

" No cursing, Alaude." The younger male scolded. Alaude couldn't help but roll his eyes.

" Like it matters now..." Alaude stated bluntly, leaning forward for a passionate kiss. With Giotto here, everything seems more brighter than any other days...

* * *

Sorry if you guys suspect a fanfic by last Sunday. I only write a chapter a week.

M!H: Got problem, then deal with me in exchange.

I don't think that's necessary, Hikaru...

M!H: Don't care. My head hurts. Go to sleep already.

Hai hai... =w=;


	15. Go Out With Me?

**Chapter Twelve: Go Out With Me?**

* * *

Gomen! I know most of you guys request for some 10069 but I suck at that part. I've never been obsessed with that pairing before. It's weird to even think about it. I mean... A marshmallow and a pineapple...

M!H: I'm sorry if we have to say this but... WE HATE THAT PAIRING.

I know most of you wouldn't approve but I'm not the type of girl to like guys who likes a pineapple haired dude and a candy obsessed guy. I'm so sorry if this offend any of you 10069 fangirls but I'm stating the truth here.

M!H: It's an incomplete statement, Hika...

Yeah... I know that's not all. I can state all of my opinions right now but I don't have time to do that. Just so everyone know, I know nothing about Byakuran. I am so sorry. Akira Amano San did not show much of his personalities. And I can't try to make him the way he is. Mukuro... I'm fine since I've seen him in most fan fictions and stuff... It's not that I'm lazy... I just don't like the pairing...

M!H: So the request is pretty much impossible. Sorry to you all.

Gomen! -bows apologetically-

M!H: Now that the rant is completely said, on with the story then shall we?

Yeah... Sorry guys...

M!H: Shut up and get on with the story already.

* * *

**[ Tsuna's Dream Land ]**

* * *

" Tsunayoshi?" The brunet called out. His large caramel orbs darting at every directions. Yet... No sign of the other male.

" Right here." A voice echoed from behind. The brunet spun his heels, facing a certain look alike of his with a relieved smile.

What he just noticed was Tsunayoshi's change of clothes. Long black circle shaped sleeve shirt. ( If you don't understand my description. The part where you put your head through is large, almost showing his shoulder. The sleeves are regular sized... Like all others do.) and red ripped skinny jeans. His belt hung loosly around his waist, revealing most part of his boxers. Tsuna blushed as he covered his eyes.

" What's with the reaction?" Tsunayoshi scowled, glaring at the other teen with his sharp, sun set orange eyes.

" C-could..." Tsuna managed to murmured raspily. " Could you cover up your boxers...?"

Tsunayoshi eyed the brunet as if he grew two heads. Shaking his head disapprovingly.

" It's called style..." He grumbled, slighting cover his under garment with the hem of his shirt. " You're so old school."

Tsuna blushed, whipping his head to another direction. " I'm used to it... Kyoya is very strict about dress code..." He mumbled, fiddling with his fingers.

" Sit." The other teen demanded, gesturing to the table that appeared out of thin air. Tsuna took hesitant steps. He wondered if the furnishings were even real...

" Of course it's real. It's your dream. Anything could happen." Tsunayoshi stated bluntly, casually selected a donut before pushing it to his mouth.

" Don't read my mind!" Tsuna squeaked, pouting at the other teen.

" Can't be helped. You're just too easy to read." The other brunet teased, a smirk growing on his face in a split second.

" Mou~!" Tsuna couldn't help but pout harder. His cheek puffed out to the maximin until his gum starts to hurt.

" If you keep on doing that, your gonna end up being a chubby bunny." Tsunayoshi stated, sipping his coffee mug.

Staring at Tsunayoshi eating in silence, Tsuna began to wonder why he was the only one drinking coffee.

" Cause I can." The male said, couldn't help but say it out. Tsuna didn't even bother about it anymore...

" How does it taste like?" Tsuna asked out of curiosity.

" Wanna try?" Tsunayoshi queried in response, proffering out the mug before biting down on his donut softly.

" No thanks..." The other brunet declined, pushing the mug away slightly. He took his own glass cup of orange juice and took a simple sip.

" You've decided yet?" Tsunayoshi asked instead, decided that it was necessary to change the subject.

" No..." Tsuna replied, shaking his head apologetically of somewhat. He glanced up with doe eyes, his meeting up with Tsunayoshi's expressionless ones.

" Still making up my mind..."

Tsunayoshi heaved a brief sigh, sipping out of his mug before throwing the last bite into his mouth.

" Just join. I'm not stopping you. Nobody would." He said, crossing his arms as he leaned back. " It's not like you don't have a choice. You either join, or you don't. Simple as that."

" I-I..."

" I know you're shy and all, but it's not healthy to block everything out of your life. You need to socialize too. Go out show them what you're really made of." Tsuna was taken aback by his conscience's words. Tears could help but pile up at the corner of his eyes. Tsunayoshi's usually relaxed one morphed into a panicked one. He bolted out of his seat and ran over to the brunet's side, grabbing the brunet's petite shoulder before ranting on about the cause of the tears to suddenly flow.

" I-it's okay..." Tsuna sniffled, wiping off his tears. He beamed at the other teen, embracing him which startled the male. " I'm just so happy... Those encouraging words... I've never heard anybody else say it other than Alaude san and Giotto nii..."

Tsunayoshi gave the smaller brunet an awkward pat. He never said that he was good at comforting people. Luckily, he managed to comfort the younger boy of somewhat.

" Tsunayoshi..."

" Hm...?" Said male spoke up, releasing from the embrace.

" Thank you."

**DOKI. DOKI.**

' _What the hell..._?' Tsunayoshi suppressing that upcoming blush from coming onto his cheek. He decided that looking away is the best choice. Tsuna blinked. His head cocked to the side at Tsunayoshi's change of gesture.

" You should wake up now..." Tsunayoshi stated bluntly, stuffing another donut into his face. Tsuna couldn't help but just stare at his other self, dumbfounded.

" Don't just sit there." Tsunayoshi swallowed, taking a long sip from his coffee before taking another huge bite. (He has a habit of eating fast when he tries to hide something.)

" O-okay..." Tsuna stuttered, pushing himself off his seat. He waved a short goodbye, walking ahead of him towards reality. Tsunayoshi sat in his spot, half choking on his donut chunks as he eyed the other brunet's disappearing figure going off into the distance. ( Who's the chubby bunny now?)

Swallowing down the rest of the chunks, he heaved a heavy sigh. His head rested on his arms as he layed his forehead on his forearms.

" That was close..." He said in relief, his voice slightly cracking in between. The bunny that came to him yesterday bounced over to his direction, nuzzling its soft head against Tsunayoshi's hand. Said teen gave the Usagi a swift glance, patting its head before smiling softly.

" It's ironic how you always seem to comfort me, Tuna." He chuckled, picking the little animal up by the paw. The bunny gave a confused tilt. His large brown caramel orbs let out a few blinks. The two glanced up at the never ending blue sky, admiring the blue hue that stays above them.

" Wonder if Tsuna does join the club..." Tsunayoshi wondered to the brown bunny, sparing a quick glance at it. Its only reply was a few twitches of a nose.

" Guess so..." He murmured, chuckling to himself. The brunet brought out a carrot, lending the little animal the orange stick before his other hand starts trailing down Tuna's soft fur.

' _Kawaii..._' He thought, continuously petting the little animal. ( Quick note, Tuna is another part of Tsuna. Except in bunny form.)

* * *

**[ Reality ]**

* * *

" Tsu chan!"

" Five more minutes, Nii chan..." Tsuna moaned, digging his face into his pillow. Giotto poke his head through the open crack on the door. His mouth form a kitty smirk as he tiptoed towards the Sleeping Beauty.

" Molly, I'm at the first step..." Giotto cooed, gently swirling his fingertips at the brunet's bare stomach. Tsuna face scrunch up in discomfort, unconsciously swiping the hand off.

" Molly, I'm at the fifth step..." Giotto cooed, his smirk widen as he continued his scary poem.

" Molly, I'm at your bed~..." The blonde chirped softly. His smirk was already wide enough to crack his face in half. Inhaling deeply, he bare out his fake claw and clawed Tsuna in the stomach.

" Molly is **DEAD**!"

" AH!" The brunet screeched, eventually thrashed in his bed and fell off his post. Giotto couldn't help but stifled back a laugh as he helped the startled brunet off his feet.

" Nii chan!" The brunet pouted, glaring at the older Sawada cutely.

" Hey, don't give me that pout. I did it for my own personal purpose." Giotto stated, ruffling the little teen' smash of hair.

" But you know I'm easily scared!" Pouted the teen. His arms tossed over his chest dramatically as he whipped his head to another direction, avoiding eye contact. Giotto felt a frown fell on his lips. Guilt stirred inside him hauntingly as he watched his little brother puff out his cheek adorably.

" Gomen..." The blonde said apologetically. Giotto gave Tsuna a pleading embrace, snuggling his cheek against Tsuna's warm ones.

Tsuna could feel a sigh leaving his nose. Giotto can be too cute at times... Not to mention that cute little puppy eyes he was giving him. _Damn... Nii chan stole my technique..._

" Apologies excepted." Tsuna heaved a sigh. He still can't believe his older brother pulled off the puppy face... Not to mention the kitty one, too... And don't even make him mention it...

" Ne me, Tsu chan. I found this at school." Giotto stated childishly, holding up a pink form for a certain club. Tsuna felt the urge to face palm at his brother's usual antics. ( Yes... He does that occasionally... But that's what everyone likes about Giotto chan.) He managed to suppress that urge and held his arms limply to his sides.

" Music club...?" Ah yes... That form Hikaru San gave to young Tsunayoshi Sawada right here. That form where you sign up to join the music club with the high schoolers. Not that Tsuna cared about the people in the group. It's the music that he's into.

" You should join it, Tsu chan!" Suggested the blonde, his smile wider than his smirk from earlier.

" I dunno..." Tsuna said unsurely, his head cocked to one side as he thought deeply about his decisions.

' _Tsunayoshi said to join it a couple of times... But I'm not sure if I should..._' He thought uncertainly.

_**/' Just join the god damn club already.'/**_ His inner voice grunted, obviously annoyed of him for being so damn stupid.

' _Tsunayoshi?'_

**_/' What?'/_** The voice growled. Something tells Tsuna that Tsunayoshi isn't in a good mood right now...

' _Something the matter?_' He decided to ask.

_**/' Not really... Just feeling pissed off for no apparent reason.'/**_ Tsunayoshi replied sarcastically. Tsuna could feel the other male roll his eyes at him.

' _I'll make up my mind sooner or later... I'm just not ready for it yet..._'

**_/' Fine... Hurry up and decided you slow poke.'/_**

' _Hai hai..._'

" Tsu chan?"

Tsuna blinked, staring at his blonde brother for a moment before smiling sheepishly.

" Sorry... I was thinking about something..." Tsuna responded, sticking out his tongue in embarrassment. He was a bit startled when his phone went off just out of the blues. Frantically, his grabbed his orange flip-phone before answering the call.

" Moshi Moshi?"

" _Morning, Tsunayoshi kun~!_" A voice chirped, obviously happy about something. Tsuna gave his ID caller a blank stare before pressing the 'end call' button.

" Who was that?" Giotto questioned, eyeing Tsuna with suspicions.

" No one in particular..." He laughed bitterly, sweat trickled down his cheek as his gripped on his phone tighten.

His phone went off for the second time. A bulky vein throbbed at the top of his forehead as he flipped the phone open before giving the caller an unexpected, threatening greet.

" GOD DAMMIT, MUKURO! DONT YOU GET THE CLUE THAT I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU?!"

" _Tsunayoshi... It's me._" Tsuna's voice hitched. His color seems to have faded into an unhealthy shade of white. Tsuna gaped widely, his voice didn't seem to come out like he wanted it to be.

" K-Kyoya?" He managed to stuttered, biting his nails in horror. Oh my god... He just shouted at the most feared prefect in Namimori. He's going to be bitten to death sooner or later...

" _What is it, Tsunayoshi?_" The prefect responded, sounding bored as ever. Tsuna didn't notice any hint of annoyance in the other's voice. Maybe he's just being paranoid...

" Sorry to yell at you like that... I didn't do it on purpose..."

"_ I know it wasn't. I can tell that it wasn't directed at me..._" Tsuna felt somewhat heartbroken by the prefect's words. He felt the urge to cry his heart out until Kyoya decided to ask something very unexpected.

" _You have any plans for today?_"

" N-no... Not at all..." Tsuna stuttered, eyes lightening up in pure joy.

" _Meet me at the park by 1:00 PM straight. Understood?_"

" Hai..."

"_ See you later._"

Silence broke through the room as Tsuna slowly pressed the 'end call' button. His head went off into space. He completely forgot about his blonde brother who waved a casual hand before his face.

" Hey, Tsu chan?" Giotto called out, snapping his fingers at the brunet. It's didn't seem to make the boy budge.

" Tsu chan!"

" Huh? Wah?"

" Who was it?" Giotto asked the second time, getting a flushed face in return. His lips twitched into a smirk. He couldn't help but lean onto his brunet brother, trying to pry it out of him.

" Nani Nani? Was it Kyoya?" Giotto cooed, swirling his fingertip at Tsuna's covered shoulder. A shudder ran down Tsuna's spine as he tried to form out his words. Thankfully, it was interrupted by Alaude.

" Giotto, hurry up and get down here. We have a science project to finish, don't you remember?"

Giotto let out a groan of agony. Standing up lazily onto his feet, he gave the brunet a brief ruffle on the head and left with a sigh.

" Good luck on that date of yours." With that being said, Tsuna blushed a deep scarlet shade. The two blonde lovers left the room, one had a small smirk while the other held a curious one.

" Kyoya asked him on the date, didn't he?" The older male queried, arms folded as if he expected his little brother to do it.

" You guessed right." Giotto beamed. A smirk caressed his lips as he brushed passed his boyfriend. It was the right idea to give Kyoya his little brother's phone number. The prefect did ask for it...

" Let me guess, your gonna spy on them on their date?"

" Of course. I want to see if Kyoya is worthy enough. Judging by the looks of both of your personalities, I can never tell which is better to trust."

" So you're saying I'm not trust worthy enough?" Alaude frowned, narrowing his eyesbrows at his lover. Giotto stiffled back a giggle, arms wrapped around the older male before their lips met with a passionate kiss.

" You know I trust you enough to keep a secret." Giotto chuckled, a dark glint hidden in his blue hue. Alaude, being as smart as he is, noticed the glint and shook his head. What ever it is that the devious blonde is planning, he's probably gonna end up getting the blame as well...

* * *

**- Tsuna's P.O.V -**

* * *

Wah~! Kyoya just asked me on a date. It's just too hard to be true. I must be dreaming. I grabbed my cheek a gave it a hard squeeze. Nope... I'm not dreaming now...

" Wait..." I gasped, clasping a hand over my mouth. " What am I gonna wear?"

Frantically jumping out of my bed, I began rampaging through my closet for a good outfit. I would wear my casual blue hoodie and khaki shorts... But it's too sloppy.

_' What about long black sleeved with skinny jeans._' I suggested. ( What Tsunayoshi was wearing in their dreams together.)

_**/' Go ask your brother. I think he knows the right outfit.'/**_ Tsunayoshi suggested.

_' Are you sure?'_

_**/' I'm sure. Just go up to him and ask.'/**_

My mouth form a large frown. ' _I feel like a school girl after being asked out by a hot guy..._'

**_/' Which you are... Except, your a boy. Girls are more dramatic about their looks.'/_**

' _Huh... How do you know about this?_'

**_/' I'm your other self. Smarter other self to be specific.'/_** I gave him a pout.

' _Meanie_.'

**_/' Quit your whining and just go ask him...'/_** I rolled my eyes, slumping my arms back to my side.

' _Fine..._' I sighed briefly, stretching myself out before making my way out. This better be good...

* * *

" G-Giotto nii?" Giotto glanced up at his meek brother, a confused smile plastered on his face as he eyed Tsuna's giddily figure.

" Yes, Tsu chan?" He gave a short response, ignoring his science project for now.

" C-can you..." Tsuna began shyly, playing with the hem of his pajama shirt meekly.

" Let me guess... Got nothing to wear?" Tsuna gave an embarrassed nod. Giotto held back a chuckle, pushing himself off his seat before dragging his little brother to his room. He began rampaging through his closet, looking for that particular outfit he just happened to have sitting in his closet.

" Ah! Found it!" He exclaimed, pulling the box out of its former post. Tsuna eyed the box with pure curiosity. Wide, doe eyes blinked slowly as he cocked his head to one side cutely.

" This should do..." Giotto stated, beaming brightly as he opened the box. Inside revealed a pair of white, partly ripped booty short. Along with a matching tank top and an orange bunny hooded jacket. Oh... Don't forget the orange knee boots with white laces on it...

" G-Giotto nii..." Tsuna stuttered, blushing a wild shade of red as he eyed the outfit in embarrassment.

" Hikaru gave me this back when I was your age. He owns a cosplay shop on his own. Apparently, he is the only rule breaker in the Hibari family. People weren't suppose to have jobs unless they're at the age of eighteen and up..."

" Nii chan!"

" Oh... Sorry... Was I rambling?"

" Isn't there any other outfits I could wear?"

" Unless you want to look bad, this is the only outfit I have. I could always ask Hikaru, but is your date at one?"

" How long does it take for him to ship just one outfit?" The brunet questioned.

" About a week or so..."

" Thanks for the clothes..." Tsuna stated, immediately grabbing the box before rushing out of the room. Giotto suppressed a giggle from taking over.

" Doesn't he remind you of me back when we were in middle school?" Giotto asked no one in particular. It wasn't a suprise when somebody decided to answer.

" He does..." The platinum blonde stated, wrapping an overprotective arm around his lover.

" Wasn't that the outfit you wore on our first date?" Alaude queried, his nose stuffed inside Giotto's mop of hair.

" It was..." Giotto beamed.

" I wonder how Kyoya is gonna react when he see his litte herbivore dressed up like that out in public..." Alaude chuckled.

" Oh... I'm not gonna miss that." Giotto stated. " Might as well take a picture for later events."

" You're so devious, you know that?" The older male questioned.

" Of course I know... Baby, I was born this way..." And that being said, Giotto busted out laughing. Alaude couldn't help but roll his eyes, pinning the younger male onto his bed before pressing their lips together.

" I love you." Giotto cooed, staring into Alaude cold eyes dreamily. Alaude gave his response with another deep passionate kiss. He eventually broke the kiss when air became a problem.

" You're not gonna ditch the work on me, are you?" He asked.

" Of course not." Giotto laughed. " You're coming with me. We'll finish it later when we get back."

" You better..." The older sighed, nuzzling his face against Giotto somewhat comforting neck. He inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla, his body going limp with the comforting scent running up his nostrils. They both stayed like this when Tsuna's voice echoed throughout the house.

" Nii chan! I'm leaving now!" With a slam of a door, the two immediately got out of their position and left the house following the brunet not so long after.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

" Ne... Why don't you like chocolate?" The red head questioned, eyeing the sleepy raven with mild curiosity.

" I just simply don't like them." The other stated bluntly, yawning wearily.

" Why not, Hika-kun?" Pouted the red head.

" Leave me alone, Yuki. And don't call me that." Huffing, Hikaru hauled himself off the couch and went to his room. Yuki stood at his spot, utterly confused on why the ex-prefect doesn't seem to like sweets.

" Maybe I should try making some." He thought, getting off the couch and into the kitchen. Later on, sweet scent of sugar reached its ways upstairs and towards Hikaru's sensitive nose. He cracked his sharp purple eyed open, scrunching up his nose before stuffing it with a pillow.

' _Why does it smells like something got burnt down...?_' Eyes widening in realization, he rushed down into the kitchen. He regretted coming down here cause everything was fine... But where did that burnt smell come from...?

" Oh... Hi, Hikaru." Yuki greeted, standing at midsteps on his way to putting the freshly made chocolate onto the plate. Hikaru couldn't help but stare at the substance in suspicion, approaching the kitchen counter with an intense stare at the mouth watering plate.

" I made it for you." Yuki stated, beaming at the raven brightly. Blood came rushing north as Hikaru darted his gaze back to the plate, obviously drooling just by staring at it.

" It's freshly made. I want you to try it." The red head offered, picking up one piece before trailing it to the raven's mouth. Unconsciously, Hikaru bit down softly, chewing the sweet treat before swallowing it whole.

" It's edible... But it's not that bad." The ex-prefect stated, licking his lips unconsciously. He should never be fed with chocolate.

And as for results, Yuki has to deal with a super high Hikaru. Roxas and Ven came by to visit, only to be dragged in along with the cheerful red head.

" This is the whole reason why we don't give him sweets." The blonde sighed, tying the raven down onto his bed. Said raven thrashed for his freedom, occasionally whines about wanting more sweets. Roxas would always scold him for his mistakes.

Ven, on the other hand, would laugh at this and video record it. But Roxas refrained him from doing so by taking away his iPhone. Aw phooey...

* * *

Good? Bad? Put it down in the review box. I've been having a feeling that my story is becoming more sucker than the one posted previously posted.

M!H: You're probably paranoid... That all...

Who knows, maybe I'm not. Maybe I am paranoid

M!H: Why am I the one high on sugar?

Cause it's funny.

27: Eh?! Why am I dressed like a whore?

You're not a whore. It's just a cute fashion for you and Giotto.

27: I won't take that as a compliment.

Oh well... - shrugs-

A: Hika... You have school tomorrow.

Oh shit!

M!H: -sigh- Oh lord... -waves to the readers- Night, Minna.

-typically drags M!H to bed- Sayonara! =w=;


	16. Author's Note 3

YAY~! I think i can handle publishing the fan fics any time i want with all the time on my hands. we barely have any homework on the first nine weeks of school.

M!H: And here I am, getting myself killed with a five and a half feet stack of paper. -sigh-

Cause you smart and shit. That's why you do the hard stuff.

M!H: Being smart makes more money.

...

M!H: Exactly.

Yuki: Fuck... I accidentally deleted 1/4 of our pictures... =w=;;;

NO~!

M!H: Come on. It's not like the world ended.

But it took me two years to download that much pictures...

Yuki: O-oh... and it's your Hibari, Tsuna, 1827, and 7227 pics...

YUKI!

Yuki: IM SORRY xC

M!H: -sigh- This never gets old... -facepalm-

* * *

I'm starting to have a feeling that most of you is beginning to hate my story. I only got two reviews this week... It's hurtful when you guys don't leave me a comment. I take all of your reviews as a compliment and an acknowledgement... So please start leaving more reviews. This is not for my own good deeds, I am stating the truth. I'm happy with all of you giving me your reviews. It makes me happy when people acknowledge my work. So I wouldn't think people hate it.

M!H: Let's just say... Hika is a very sensitive girl. She's easily hurt physically and mentally.

HEY!

M!H: Hey... I'm just stating the truth. -shrugs- But really, leave us a few reviews to brighten up this little kid.

I am not fragile, nor am I a kid you ass!

M!H: A foul... mouthed child.

HIKARU!

M!H: Bye. -waves_


	17. Apology Note

I am so irresponsible... xC I have a book report that is due next Friday... and here I am, 1/3 of a book finished. An I've been putting my fan fic on hold for a while. please forgive me. I am also a busy person. Middle school has been a bit tough on me. I guess life isn't always fair.

M!H: Hurry up and finish that book.

I KNOW! DON'T RUSH ME!

Yuki: Minna san is mad at you for not finishing the chapter.

Well, if you keep on complaining, then finish it yourself.

Yuki: We can't.

M!H: Cause we're inside you. Which means, we **ARE** you.

Oh shut up. Don't you think I know that?

Both: Nope. :3

Ass... I have made a bunch of asses...

M!H: Thank you. /3

Yuki: We appreciate your honesty. *goes beat her down*

M!H: Please let us handle her. we will come back with what you expect later. ^^ *follows Yuki to beat her up*


	18. Operation: Wonderful Date Part 1

**Chapter Twelve: Operation - Wonderful Date Part 1**

* * *

Again, I am so sorry about you 10059 fans. I am unable to respond to your request.

M!H: As an apology, this chapter might contains slight BL materials.

I thought you don't like BL porn.

M!H: I don't. I'm just doing this for the readers.

Then why are you ever here in the first place?

M!H: Cause I want to.

That's not an answer.

M!H: It is to me.

-sigh- Nevermind that. On with the story...

* * *

The prefect stood under a tree, flipping through his book as he scanned the pages. As he was about to turn the next page of his chapter, a familiar voice came into presence.

" K-Kyoya!" Marking his book, Kyoya glanced up at the beaming brunet, smiling back softly in return.

The boy skid into a halt, a hand rested on his chest as he grasped for some air. Until now, Kyoya just noticed something lewd about brunet boy.

" Why are you dressed like that?" Kyoya decided to ask, staring intently at the brunet boy.

" I-Is it too bare?" The boy questioned, face flushed into a nice shade of red as he pulled down his shorts. Kyoya could feel blood come rushing down his nose as he stared at the sight. " Giotto nii let me borrowed it..."

' _Why the hell does that herbivore have that kind of stuff? Looks like clothes I would see in Hikaru's store...'_ Kyoya would thought glaring at the the outfit with hatred and lust... Wait... Lust? Where the fuck did that come from?

" K-Kyoya?" The prefect blinked, eyes softened when he met the brunet's warm honey brown orbs.

" We should get going." The raven suggested, grabbing his little date by the hand. The brunet blushed in return, obviously new to this kind of touch.

" W-where are w-we going, Kyoya?"

" Amusement Park." Kyoya spoke almost inaudibly. Tsuna gave the prefect a blank stare, obviously didn't hear what the prefect said. He decided not to question anymore and find out for himself.

* * *

" Vanessa, can you help me pass out these flyers?" The raven questioned, proffering a large stack of flyers towards the female blonde. Vanessa beamed, automatically took the stack and head off with a brief wave.

" Alright! Be back as soon as I can. Just you wait, Hikaru." She stated, winking at him before pushing her way out of the store. Another day at work and not a single costumer entered the shop.

Hikaru heaved a sigh, wiping pre-sweats off his forehead with his forearm before glancing around the store briefly. Everything was set in place. Parts of the costume shop was outfits while the other held accessories. Business isn't going so well for him.

' _God... Need to get some money for the apartment bills..._' He sighed, pinching his temples exaggeratedly. Jiggling bells rung through his ears as he perked up his head, about to give his customers a warm greeting. But his smile morphed back into a frown, shoulder slumped when he saw no one other that pineapple headed bastard. He took out a cap, immediately slipping it on his head before making himself look like he's working.

" My, what a shop you have. It's fantabulous." Hikaru could feel his shoulder stiffen. _**Did that guy just complimented his shop?**_

" It's not much of a shop. Just regular old cosplays. Most of them, I designed." Hikaru simply responded, not daring to look up at the indigo haired teen.

" Are you the manager?" Hikaru rolled his eyed, grateful that his purple orbs were hidden under the cover.

" Yes, I am." He stated honestly, sitting up straight tall and proud.

" I have to say, your designs are rather unique." The pineapple headed male noted. His mismatched orbs scanning through each stalls.

" Hn..." Was Hikaru's only response. He simply went back to counting his money, which wasn't much considering how little customers he's been getting this month.

" I'll take two." The male pineapple haired male suggested, taking out two outfits from the hangers. Hikaru stared, simply shocked at his 'customer's' words.

" I know you can't afford those kinds of cosplays. It depends on what the style is. Uniforms cost about sixty dollars." Stated the raven. " Try and steal them. You'll only regret letting me snap your neck into two."

" Ouch... That hurts..." The other male said in sarcasm, a hand rest on his chest, as if he were to be hurt mentally.

" Shut up you pineapple. Either you pay, or get the fuck out of here." He scowled, eventually gasping in horror. ' Shit...' He cussed, glaring a the smirking pineapple head as the other male smirked widely.

" Oya? Is that how you treat your customers, Manager? Or should I say, Hikaru?"

" Shut the fuck up, Pineapple. I don't recall seeing talking fruits." The ex-prefect growled, glaring at the indigo haired teen with pure hatred. His purple orbs burning deep into the other's soul.

" You looks stupid in that cap." The other male retorted, a vein visibly twitch on his head.

" Tch... Yeah right." The raven scoffed, rolling his violet orbs before turning back to work. He decided that it was necessary to ignore the other.

" Oya? Where are your manners, young man?" The indigo teen queried, more vein popped up irritatebly on his forehead.

" Never learned them." Hikaru responded with sarcasm, glaring at the other male in anger with passion.

" Here." Mukuro stated, proffering out a stack of cash at the raven. Hikaru eyed the stack suspiciously, eventually turned his glare at Mukuro.

" You ass. I don't take fake money." Hikaru hissed. " I might be human, but I'm not a blind fool you idiot. You used illusions for this."

" Kufufufu... You've caught me." The other male chuckled darkly. " Fine... I'll come back to take my revenge on you. I promise you that you will suffer."

" Psh..." Hikaru stiffled back a laugh, hiding his teared up face from the other male. He managed to suppress the urge to bust out laughing at him. ' How ironic does that sounds?' He thought.

" Until we meet again, Birdie." Bidding his goodbyes, mist suddenly fillded the air.

" Kuhahahahahahaha!"

" Shut up!" Hikaru scowled, throwing his pocket knife at the pineapple head. Luckily for him, it managed to cut off the pineapple part it the male's hair. Once the mist have disappeared, Hikaru spotted a chunk of hair sitting on the floor as it glared at him with pure hatred.

' _**SCORE~!**_' The raven cheered, thrusting his arms into the air.

The bell chime echoed throughout the store, making Hikaru drop both of his hands instantly to his sides. Hikaru was in slight shock when he spotted two familiar couple entering his store.

" Konichiwa." He greeted, bowing respectively to the two familiar teens.

" W-wow..." A certain brunet said in awe, looking around with anxious eyes as he scanned around the store. While the other stood on his post, staring at him in somewhat questioning.

" What's with the cap?" The familiar look alike of Hikaru queried, gesturing to Hikaru's head. Hikaru blinked, blushing sheepishly before grinning for some apparent reason.

" Random encounter with a pineapple..." He stated, fiddling with his pony tail. The other raven gave him a narrowed eyebrow, eventually nodding in understanding sometime later. The brunet glanced at his way, eyeing his suspiciously before asking his date a very well expected question.

" Do you know him, K-Kyoya?" The brunet asked, looking up at the male with doe eyes.

Still astonished my the the brunet's change of name calling, he stood at his spot, arms folded as he watched the two with pure interest.

" Is it not obvious?" Kyoya asked, smirking somewhat in amusement. " That's Hikaru standing before us right now."

The brunet whipped his head over to Hikaru's direction, eyeing him with wide, shocked hazel orbs. His mouth stayed widely gaping with a stupid look on his face.

" H-Hikaru San?!" He exclaimed, still shocked at the moment. Hikaru stuck out a tongue, pulling off his cap before fixing his messed up looking hair.

" Yeah... It's me." He stated sheepishly. Despite them being here was just a mere coincidence, he thought that it was necessary to offer them new costumes on sale.

" I don't mind you looking around. Most of the items on display is on sale." He beamed, his head slightly tilted to the side. ( Additional details: his background sparkled brightly like the sea under the moon's gaze.)

" H-hai...!" Tsuna flinched, his shoulder tensed at the illusion being casted before his eyes. Was he just imagining things?

Hikaru could only blink at the brunet's reaction, giving Tsuna a quizzical look. He only shook off the thought, escorting them to each stalls.

" What's the meaning of this?" Kyoya questioned in a mere whisper as he watched Tsuna distracting himself by looking around the store. Hikaru only stood aside him, smiling innocently as he too, watched the brunet with mere entertainment.

" Nothing." Hikaru hummed, putting his hands behind his back. " I see that the Usagi is wearing Giotto's costume..."

" Why did you even gave it to him in the first place?" Kyoya asked, look somewhat disgusted.

" He asked me." Hikaru would respond in a casual tone. " He said ' Get me the best outfit you have.'"

It was in fact a true story. He remember back then when they were in middle school years—...

* * *

**[ Ten Years in the Past ]**

* * *

**" Hikaru-San!" Called a blonde teen, about the age of fourteen. Said blond ran up to the raven teen, probably a year older than the blond teen. The raven teen turned to face the troubled blond, giving him a puzzled look.**

**" What do you want, Giotto?" Fifteen year old Hikaru would ask, turning a ninety degree angle at Giotto, whom rested his palms on his knees as he grasped for air.**

**" H-help me!" The blond teen cried, grabbing onto the raven's shoulder. His cries desperate and pleading. Hikaru eyed the younger teen boredly, a yawn escaped his lips as he pushed Giotto's frail fingers off him.**

**" And you expect me to help because?" Giotto blushed, fiddling with his fingers as he tried forming out his words.**

**" A-Alaude... He..." Giotto began nervously. " He asked me on a date..."**

**" Oh? What a surprise." Hikaru stated, half teasing the blond with a wide smirk on his face. Giotto's blush increased into an unhealthy color,**

**" B-but that's not the point!" Hikaru almost flinched at Giotto's sudden outburst. This herbivore seems to never unamuse him... " I want to dress appropriate for my date and I don't seem to have anything to wear..."**

**" And you're trusting me to lend you some outfits for your date?" Hikaru arched an eyebrow in amusement.**

**" Y-yes... I've seen you dress out in public before... So I thought you might help..." Giotto murmured, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.**

**' **_This kid..._**' Hikaru sighed. ' **_He's really willing to get my help..._**'**

**A smirk then formed onto his face. A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes.**

**' **_But it wouldn't be as much entertaining if I don't tease him a little..._**'**

**" Fine... Give me a day. I'll try making you something suitable..." Hikaru grinned. He watched the blond brightened up immediately. He was then tackled down by a crying Giotto, who nuzzled his face against him like a little kitten.**

**" Thank you so much!" The blond cried.**

**" Let go! You're causing a scene here!" Hikaru blushed, trying to pry him off as stared turned at their direction.**

**In the end, Hikaru ended up getting a bruised cheek. Alaude happened to be nearby and got pissed off. So he gave the rave**n a whack in the face and left with Giotto being carried bridal style.

* * *

[ Present ]

* * *

' _He still owes me for that time..._' Hikaru glared into mere space, rubbing his unbruised cheek as if there were to be one sitting on his cheek. Kyoya stared at him quizzically, eventually turning his gaze over to Tsuna who me was gesturing him over.

" Good luck on your date. Watch out for a certain pineapple..." Hikaru warned, still glaring at god knows what. Shrugging, Kyoya went off and followed his brunet mate to another store. He happened to brush past a blonde girl, who gave him a look before turning back to the manager.

" I'm done passing out the flyers." She informed, striding over to the raven. She flinched when he glared over at her. Why he was glaring at her was the question.

" Sorry... Just remembered something idiotic..." Hikaru sighed, rubbing his temples exaggeratedly.

" Hey, wasn't that your brother?" Vanessa questioned, her blue orbs eyeing him questioningly as the raven sat down on a nearby chair.

" Yeah. It's just a coincidence. He's going on a date with Tsunayoshi today." Was Hikaru's response. His eyes bore into the paper as he flipped through his design. Vanessa peeked over his shoulder, gaping at his pictures in awe.

" Is there anything you can't do?" She asked, eyes sparkling pretty shades of ocean blue.

" No..." Hikaru replied thoughtfully. " I can pretty much do everything, Vanessa..."

* * *

Giotto held a binocular to his eyes, looking around for the sight of a certain pair. His legs hung from the tree branch as he rock them back and forth.

" Why do I feel like were gonna get in trouble?" His lover asked, eyes narrowing as he watched Giotto darting his gaze at every direction.

" Oh, Alaude. They won't catch us. I'm sly enough to not get caught." Giotto laughed, sitting straight high and proud.

' _What does that even mean...?'_ The platinum blond thought, sweat trickling down his cheek animatedly as he eyed his blond lover with boredom.

" Found them!" Giotto exclaimed in a hiss, his grin widening by minutes. " What a coincidence..."

Under the tree stood Kyoya and Tsuna, eating ice cream together on a bench. What a coincidence indeed...

" Hush! They might hear us!" Alaude hissed, covering his lovers mouth from blowing up their cover. His breathe hitched when he noticed the raven prefect look around in suspicion.

" Something wrong, Kyoya?" Tsuna asked, stopping midway of licking his ice cream.

" Nothing..." The prefect replied, shaking his head briefly. " Your ice cream is melting."

" A-ah!" Tsuna blushed. Giotto squealed inwardly at how cute his brother looks.

" Let me clean it for you." Kyoya would offer, licking the trail of ice cream sliding down Tsuna's hand. Tsuna blushed tenfold.

Giotto turned to his lover and mouthed an ' _**OMG!**_' Alaude gave a silent sigh, shaking his head before turning back to the two.

' _They need to get a room...'_ He thought, watching Kyoya's lewd acts with his sharp, cold blue eyes in slight disgust. Such an idiot for doing that to such a fragile and innocent minded ( Not anymore...) little child. He guessed his lesson wasn't worth a penny to that little brat.

Despite him also being gay, he hated it seeing that little brat doing crap like that in front of him when he's not the one doing it to Giotto. (Idiotic excuse, Alaude... =x=;;;)

" K-Kyoya! W-what if somebody sees us...?" Tsuna whimpered, eyeing Kyoya with frantic eyes. Kyoya gave him a bored look.

" Nobody is going to see us. If they do, I don't care what they think." Kyoya replied defiantly, making Tsuna's blush a bunch of shades. " So let them think what they want."

" K-Kyoya..." A brief flash of light came from above them, startling the two before both gave the sky a brief glance. All they saw was the rustling trees that danced in the wind.

" We should get going. " Kyoya suggested, getting up from the bench. He gave the tree a suspicious glare as he helped the brunet up, holding his hands softly before leading the way.

" You could've got us caught!" Alaude hissed as they hid behind the bush.

" I couldn't help it! I had to take the picture." Giotto cried, currently in defense mode.

" At least be wise enough to turn off the flash." Alaude sighed. Just now, he was suddenly aware of their current position.

" ..."

" ..."

" Alaude... Can you get off? You're not light weighted, you know..."

Twitch. twitch. " Are you calling me fat?"

" N-no! That's not what I meant! I—"

_**POUNCE! ~**_

* * *

Tsuna fidgeted. He stared at his feet nervously as he trailed behind Kyoya's heels.

**_/' Why so nervous, dear Tsuna?'/_**

' _I dunno... I feel awkward..._' He thought in response.

_**/' Then make up a conversation.'/**_

'_ I can't!'_ Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut. His footsteps stops instantly. He wasn't aware of Kyoya's worried gaze until he spoke up.

" Something the matter?" Tsuna flinched, waving an assuring hand at the prefect.

" I-I'm fine! Just a little tired..." Tsuna replied. " But I'll be fine!"

Kyoya gave him a worried look. He glanced at the sun before turning back to the brunet.

" Anywhere else you want to go before we head home?" The raven offered, striding toward the brunet.

" Um..." Tsuna gave the amusement park a quick glance. His eye got caught on the Ferris wheel standing before him. He pointed at the giant circle, not a single word coming out of his mouth.

**_/' Ferris wheel? How cliched...'/_**

'_ Can't help it. I was just picking random.'_ Tsuna told his other self.

_**/' Hm... Fine... It's your date.'/**_

_' H-huh?'_

**_/' It's not my date to complain about. You go ahead and make your own decisions.'/_** Tsunayoshi ushered. Tsuna gave his conscience a mentally nod, beaming at the prefect.

" Alright... Ferris wheel it is..."

Tsuna winced, as if he was kicked on the head. He felt a stone tumble beneat his feet. Rubbing the back of his head, he picked up the rock, glancing around cautiously before running after the raven prefect.

'_ Wonder what that was about...'_ He thought. Why does it feel like this is an omen or something? Well, whatever it is. Sooner or later, he would regret his mistakes...

TBC...

* * *

Omake

* * *

[ Some where in the Future... ]

'_ Wonder where I put that outfit..._' The brunet man thought, rampaging through his old items. He managed to came in touch with a dusty box that has been sitting in the mansion's basement for quite a while now. How long has it been since he've worn this?

" What are you doing?" A deep baritone voice questioned. A figure stood behind a brunet man with his arms crossed and his back against the door to the basement. The brunet man spun around on his heels, facing the raven haired man wearing a rich purple yukata. The brunet man smiled softly, turning back to the box and lifted the lid open.

Just out of curiosity, the raven man strode over to the omnivore, looking into the box from behind. " Wasn't that the outfit you wore on our first date?" ( If you consider a trip to the mall with Skylark and Tuna a date... Then correct me if I'm wrong.)

" Yes it was. I thought that it'd be necessary to lend it back to Hikaru..." Tsuna stopped mid sentence, his eyes soften as he caressed the soft fabric of the orange kitty hood.

The room was cut between the silence. The tension remained dense until the raven haired man spoke up.

" It's been long since we've seen him, huh?"

" Well, being a designer is very tough. Also being lead guitarist is kinda complicated. I mean... Two jobs for a person. That's just too stressful." The brunet man sighed. " Only a Hibari like him can do that."

" So you're saying that I can't do two jobs at the same time?" The raven haired man scowled, glaring at the brunet man's back

" Hn..." The brunet man grinned softly. " You know I mean well."

" I don't take sarcasm serious, Tsunayoshi." The raven man scowled, grinning afterwards.

" I know you don't." Tsuna said, pushing himself onto his feet. He spun his heels, facing his lover with a loving smile.

" Why don't we head back? I'm kind of tired from all of that paper work." Tsuna suggested. " Don't you agree, Kyoya?"

" Hn... That's simply just being lazy you, Tsunayoshi." Kyoya smirked, sticking his arms inside his yukata's sleeves. Tsuna gave a pout, which he happened to still pull off even if it were to be ten years in the future.

" Give me a break, Kyoya? Would you rather if I die from stress?" The ex-prefect gave it a thoughtful muse. His smirk eventually widen, causing the other male to flinch.

" I'd be better off without you." Kyoya teased, leaning off the door and towards his private territory. Tsuna couldn't help but smile, running after the older male before continuing on with their lovey dovy bicker.

* * *

Gomen! I was busy doing my homework xC I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner. I'll try making a mini chapter for the holiday's celebration as an apology.

M!H: Must be really stressed out, I see.

No shit. It's my first nine weeks in middle school. Of course it's stressful...

-glare-

M!H: Anyway... Please leave us some reviews. We'd love a bit more than last time for the late work. Well be taking in some requests as well.

If you guys have a tumblr, I'd like to get better connections with you guys. I might take up some requests there as well. Search for hikaruhibari1827 or /hikaru-hibari-1827. I don't remember.. But check it out if your interested. ^^

Yuki: Thank you for support. We wish you a great day.

All: Sayonara~


	19. Operation: Wonderful Date Part 2

**Chapter Fourteen: Operation - Wonderful Date Part 2**

* * *

Konichiwa~!

M!H: Why are you so loud today?

I was playing Sega Superstar Tennis with Giotto... Most epic fail ever!

M!H: Stop yelling...

Sorry...I got frustrated...

M!H: Okay...?

Gomen! I'm being off topic. In this chapie, you might experience some mega nosebleed... So get your tissues ready.

M!H: -got one just in case-

Anyway... On with the story~!

* * *

Tsuna whimpered. His figure fidgeting as he sat down in his seat. Why did he suggest to go on this ride? Out of all rides there is, he has to pick this one. How inconvenient...

" Are you sure you want to go on this ride?" His date, Kyoya, questioned. A worried look etched on his face as he took a glance back.

" Y-yes! I'm possitive..." Tsuna stuttered, forcing on a smile. It was utterly surprising when the prefect bought his lie. ( In which he didn't...) also a rare sight to see.

The boat rocked, making poor usagi chan shriek out in fright. His arms unconsciously clutched onto the prefect's shirt, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

* * *

**- Page Break 1 -**

* * *

Sorry for the interruption at the very beginning of the chapter... But I think Hikaru just fainted from blood loss...

M!H: /X/./X/

More page breaks might be coming your way. So please try to bare with us... ^_^;;;

* * *

-** Page Break 1 Ends** -

* * *

Kyoya, on the other seems to be enjoying this. Though, he was worried when he noticed how shaky the brunet boy is.

" I asked if you were okay. You could've just told me that your's scared of height..." The prefect sighed, chuckling to himself. He wrapped a comforting arm around Tsuna's petite frame, rubbing his back with soothing waves as he leaned the boy against his chest.

" H-Hi— K-Kyoya?" The brunet stuttered, his face stuffed into the older male's broad chest. Heat radiated from his cheek as he hid his blush.

" Just close you eyes, and focus on my heartbeat." Kyoya said instead, tightening his hold on Tsuna. The brunet let out a small squeak, his blush increasing into an unhealthy color before he was soothed off by the steady beats of Kyoya's heart. It was comforting, eventually luring him into a slight slumber.

* * *

" We meet again, Tsuna." Tsunayoshi greeted, briefly glancing at him before turning back to the bunny Tsuna have never seen before. Tsuna strider over to the table, taking his seat before resting his elbows on the cold metal.

" Who's this little guy?" Tsuna questioned, raising a light finger at the bunny's ear, occasionally poking it.

" I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe it." Was the other's response, pulling away from the bunny. " And stop poking him!"

" S-sorry... It's just that..." Tsuna blushed, fiddling with his finger's timidly.  
" His ears are so floppy... It's cute..."

" I see..." Leaning back, Tsunayoshi snapped a single finger. " Have something to eat while your here."

A plate of cake floated down before Tsuna, which was followed by a glass of milk and a fork. Tsuna eyed the floating utensils in awe. He grabbed the fork began poking the piece of cake. Tsunayoshi watched the other boy with boredom. He sipped his cup of coffee and sighed.

" Why didn't you tell him that you were scared of heights?" Tsunayoshi began, resting his chin on his palm. Tsuna fidgeted in his seat, practically stabbing the cake, startled by Tsunayoshi's choice of question to start a conversation.

" You can't just ask people that out of the blues!" Tsuna cried, clutching his fork somewhat threateningly.

" I'm your conscience, I'm suppose to ask." Was Tsunayoshi's response, even though he already knew the answer to his own question.

" I—..." Tsuna paused. His voice hesitant as he spoke. " I don't want him to hate me."

" Baka."

Tsuna winced, an imaginary arrow stabbed him on the head. He glanced up, his eyes shaking in somewhat hurt.

" H-huh?"

" You're so naive, Tsuna." The other chuckled, shaking his head briefly. " Hibari isn't the type of guy to judge much. He'd say something unless something comes to mind."

Tsuna blinked. Tsunayoshi sighed, face palming himself in exaggeration. " How long have you know Alaude?"

" About ten years, I guess..." Tsuna mused, taking a bite off of his cake. " We don't talk much, so I doubt that you'd know anything about him."

" Actually, I do." Tsuna stared, halfway choking on that spongy cake. He swallowed hard, eyeing his other with wide, shocked eyes.

" I'm your conscience. I know everything." Tsunayoshi stated, smirking as he leaned back in his chair. One foot rocked back and forth while the other wrapped around the leg of the chair.

" You're not gonna use that excuse to every question I ask, are you?" Tsuna questioned, staring at Tsunayoshi's smirking face. Said teen smirked wider, almost cracking his in half with such smirk that size.

" Yes... Yes I will." Tsuna let out a pout.

" I guess it's not good prying it out of you. You're too young for this." The other teen sighed, pushing himself off of his seat. Tuna hopped onto the teen' shoulder, using it as transportation to their private room in Tsuna's corner of his kind.

" Where are you going?" Tsuna asked, pushing himself out of his chair.

" Back." Was Tsunayoshi's brief reply. " You should as well get back. He's waiting for you to wake up."

" Un... See you later..." Tsuna bobbed his head, eventually sitting back down and closed his eyes. He soon regained consciousness later that night.

* * *

" Mmm..." Kyoya blinked, glancing down at the sleeping Usagi in his lap. Tsuna cracked an eye opened, looking at Kyoya wearily. The brunet sat up from his post, rubbing his doe hazel orbs with his sleeve.

" I see that you're awake." Kyoya said bluntly. " You drooled on my jeans..."

Tsuna's face exploded into multiple shades. His face flushed in embarrassment as he squeaked, covering his face from the prefect. Kyoya could only laugh, adoring Tsuna's cute reaction. He brushed a finger at the petite teen's cheek, rubbing the morning tears away from those long eye lashes. ( It's not morning. Though, I often get teary eyes every day.)

" I-I'm sorry..."

" No need to apologize. I can wash it off when I get home." Tsuna dropped his head in shame. He still can't believe he did such embarrassing thing.

" We should head home. I expect us to be home by exactly nine." Tsuna gave his phone a spare glance. 8:45. They have about fifteen minutes. But his house is like down east side...

" But how are we gonna get back on time?"

" Kyoya-San!" Both turned to the source of voice heading at their direction. Men in black gakurans appeared out of nowhere. All had that same weird pompadour hair style from back in the days.

" As expected from you, Kusakabe." Kyoya stated. " Get the car ready. Were heading home."

" Yes, Kyoya San..." The pompadoured man bowed, briefly glancing at Tsuna before smiling softly. Tsuna could only blush slight shade of pink, scratching his cheek sheepishly. The pompadoured man went off to someplace, probably getting the car here for them to drive home. Stood beside his date, eyeing his men's innocently as he watched them work.

" The car is ready, Kyoya-San!" One men said, saluting to the prefect.

" Let's go, Tsunayoshi." The brunet nodded, following the prefect towards the black car. They got in safely and was driven home to Tsuna's home.

" Was today fun?" Kyoya queried, breaking the cold ice that hung in the air.

" Y-yes..." Tsuna stuttered, fondling with the hem of his shirt. He almost winced when Kyoya put a hand over his shaking one. Tsuna glanced up at Kyoya's worried cobalt, burning under his sharp gaze.

" You've been acting weird ever since you woke up." Kyoya stated worriedly. " Something you'd like to tell me?"

" I-it's nothing!" The brunet replied assuringly. " A bad dream... I guess..."

" What ever it is, I'm here for you. You can tell me when you feel the urge to, understood?"

" H-hai..."

" Rest. We'll be back home by the time I wake you up."

" U-Un..."

The raven teen rested a hand on the petite brunet's shoulder, pulling the younger teen into a light embrace. Tsuna flushed shades of red, his hand clutching on the older male's shirt.

_' Today wasn't so bad._..' Tsuna smiled softly. ' _At least the date went out smoothly...'_

The car suddenly stopped into a screeching halt, making Tsuna flinch in surprise. He pulled away from The older male's embrace, looking up just out of curiosity. He paled when a certain pineapple head turned at his his direction. That person smiled wickedly.

' _This must be a nightmare.._.' Tsuna held his breathe. He almost unconsciously bust out laughing when another familiar figure attacked Mukuro from the side, though, he had to flinch so Kyoya wouldn't be suspicious. Tsunayoshi must be watching from his point of view...

He watched as the familiar grabbed the unconscious pineapple from the back of the shirt, waving at them to continue their way home before jumping off somewhere god knows where.

" As expected from Hikaru..." Kyoya sighed almost inaudibly. A grin played on his lips as he closed his eyes, slightly dozing off.

Tsuna spent his sweet time admiring the older raven's profile. His face heated as he continued on staring off into space. He soon was dozing off next to the prefect.

' _My... What a cute couple they are._' Kusakabe chuckled, glancing at the two snoozing couple. He adored his boss. He's like a lost little kitten waiting to be loved. But what he adores more was this wonderful sight. ' He's growing up, I see.'

* * *

Hikaru grumbled irritably under his breathe. That bastard dares to disturb the peace of his two baby love birds. ( Hibari and Tsuna) no one dares to kill that pineapple head but him. Now he's here, dragging that damn fruit to a dark alley where he can deal with this shit and leave.

" Kufufu... That's mean, Hikaru kun."

" Shut up. Pineapples aren't suppose to talk." Hikaru growled. He continued on dragging the male by the hand.

" Oya? What's the point of dragging me here?" The male asked, sticking to the ground like glue. Hikaru gnawed his teeth. His grip tightened on the herbivore's wrist and threw him in mid air with full force, adding more impact with a swift kick. Mukuro is now sent flying into the clouds. ( xD dramatic exit)

" That's the whole point of bring you here." Hikaru huffed, patting off the dirt and left the place completely. Why hang around some dirty trash can when he had stay long enough to make him barf? The stench if just getting to him...

' _This place smells like the sewers of London..._' He thought, grabbing a hold of his nose. An unknown hand clasped itself over his mouth, making him inhale some weird substance.

' _Shit_!' He cussed inwardly as his vision began to falter.

" Goodnight, Dame-Hikaru. Ciaossu for now."

' _Wait! I know this voice!'_ He exclaimed in his head, his voice running off into the distance as his consciousness began to drain. ' _It's—_'

" —Born..." Was the last word that escaped his moth once his consciousness slipped. The fedora'd baby smirked, tipping his hat down to hide his unreadable obsidian orbs.

" Long time no see... Hikaru." The infant said, dragging the unconscious male along with him.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

" Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi." The raven man greeted, giving the brunet in his arms a peck on the forehead. Tsuna smiled, snuggling up into the man of his life. The two lovers layed naked in their bed after their midnight pleasure from yesterday. Both were simply satisfied by eachother's company and warmth.

" Ne, Kyoya..." He began, glancing up at the ex-prefect. " Isn't this the time when Hikaru kun got kidnapped by Reborn?"

" I wouldn't call it kidnap... He did let him go after he asked him a few simple questions."

" Like what?" Kyoya could only smirk to himself. He slid his cobalt eyes close, a smile gracing his lips as he possessively hug his little omnivore.

" Who knows...?"

Tsuna became suspiscious. What was it that Kyoya was hiding from him? He eventually have a casual shrug. ' _Whatever it is, he must have a reason for it.'_

**TBC...**

* * *

As promised. I managed to complete two whole chapters in a week!

M!H: I'd say that's a new record.

Not really...

M!H: So what were you doing all this time?

Watching YouTube... Download some pictures... Other stuff... I had to get some ideas.

M!H: Oh? And watching Smosh helps because...?

Don't pry it out of me!?

M!H: You know what? I don't give anymore.

Thank you.

M!H: That Omake sucks...

HEY!

M!H: I'm just stating out the facts.

-pout-

M!H: See you next week... -bows-


	20. Missing

**Chapter Fifteen: Missing**

* * *

Um... Guys? Hikaru is missing...

A: So?

18: Why should we care?

I mean literally... Hikaru is gone.

G: How so?

I mean... REALLY. Hikaru is gone! I've looked everywhere. Not a single sight of him anywhere!

M!H: -hops in- ( is tied up, mouth covered with duct tape.) TT^TT

Y: -walks in casually- Hi... - Drags M!H out- Bye.

Okay...?

A: -sigh- Now that is settled, why don't we just go on with the story already?

Hai hai... -_-;

* * *

The ex-delinquent glared at the figure in black. His purple orbs sharpen when the other man smirked for no apparent reason. By the looks of it, he seems to be enjoying watching him struggle.

" I'm gonna strangle you when I untie this god damn rope." The raven hissed, fondling with the rope as he tried setting himself free. The man in fedora hat flicked him on the head, receiving a deadly scowl from the ex-prefect in return.

" That is no way to talk to your tutor like that, Dame-Hikaru." The fedora'd man frowned, obviously faking the whole facade this entire minute.

" Tutor or not, I'm. Going. To. Strangle. You."

" My, what a foul attitude you've got there." The fedora'd man smirk, leaning back on a nearby table in pure entertainment. " Those are obviously empty threats I hear. I can feel that joy stirring inside you."

" Do you know how lewd that sounds?" Hikaru arched back in disgust. " And no, I am not happy to see you here." The man in black faked a sad expression.

" Gee, I'm hurt." The man said, putting a hand on his chest. He smirked when he noticed the rope tied around the raven fell off its post. It didn't take much effort to train this kid. He's a fast learner.

" Done. The rope is off... And I am willing to kill you now."

" Where's your weapon then?" The fedora'd man asked challengingly, his smirk grew as he watched Hikaru's reaction at his missing pair of trusty tonfa. His smirk desolved when a smirk grew on the other's face.

A silver slash ran down his side, cutting part of the fabric of the tuxedo. The fedora wearing man gnawed his teeth. ' Shit... Forgot that he has a scythe.'

" Hn... Guess you underestimated me, Reborn." Hikaru smirked, swiftly jumping into battle stance. Reborn gave a wicked grin in return, making Hikaru blink in mild confusion.

" I may have... I may have not." The fedora wearing man tipped his hat.

" I don't have time for you stupid trick lines. Now spill you infant."

' _He sure has a rotten mouth..._' The ex-infant thought irritatebly, a bulgy vein popped on his head like its on fire. ' _Yet again... He was born with one in the first place... _-_-;'

" I'm here to find the next heir of Vongola." Hikaru almost winced. His gaze on Reborn hardened at the mention of that demonic mafia name.

" Who is this ' next heir' of Vongola?" Hikaru questioned in an emotionless voice.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi."

" HELL TO THE NO!" Reborn was slightly startled by Hikaru's outburst. " YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY LIKE THAT! I DISAPPROVE OF THIS!"

" You can't change that. This is Nono's order." The fedora'd man stated, he pulled out a letter with flowing orange flames stuck on the closing of the envelope. " The Ninth has already put the Vongola seal on it. It's impossible to stop it from going unless you want to start a war with the Hibari's and the Vongola."

The atmosphere became silent and tense. Hikaru glared down at his black converse, looking back up at Reborn's obsidian orbs with slightly teared eyes.

" I don't give a damn if I start a fucking war. Just don't involve people I cherish into that damn thing."

" It's already too late, Hikaru. Sawada has already been evolved ever since birth." Hikaru gnawed his teeth. His fist clenched as he held back the threatening tears. Memories of the past came flowing back like the crashing waves of the sea.

" FUCK THIS CRAP!" He screamed, knocking the chair down with a single blow. Hikaru grasped for air, clutching his chest, almost close to ripping the fabric off.

" I know why you hate the mafia, Hikaru. The Vongola was never the blame to your little brother's trauma. It was the Hikari Family who did it."

" How long have you know this?" Hikaru questioned, glaring daggers at his ex-tutor.

" Ever since I've met you. I was told to do research on you by the Ninth. It took me two weeks to figure out who was the cause of the attack on your family. Hikari was the cause of your parent's death and Kyoya's abduction."

" And why didn't you tell me before?"

" I didn't think it was necessary..."

" ... "

" Hikaru...?"

Red covered his vision at rapid speed. His heart throbbed maniacally as his eyes slowing flickers from red and purple. It felt as if he was growing fangs. He felt hot... And he felt the lust for blood. Blood spilled by his own hands.

" Kill..." Hikari whispered inaudibly. His lips forming a wicked grin.

" What?" Reborn furrowed his eyebrows. Something doesn't to feel quite right. This isn't the Hikaru he knows...

" K-kill..." The raven whisper once more, this time a little bit more audible than before. Reborn was completely startled by Hikaru's sudden words.

" Are you crazy?" The ex-infant reach out a hand towards Hikaru's shoulder, only to be smacked away.

" KILL!" Hikaru tackled his ex-tutor down, his teeth bared out into fangs. His sanity fell into deep darkness, as if never to return back to normal. The raven stood stiff when a hand smacked his pressure point. His conscious now lost into the dark abyss. Reborn forced himself into a sitting position, holding up Hikaru's dead-like body along with him.

" This kid..." He sighed briefly. Staring down at the unconscious teen with a drop of sweat trickling down his cheek. " I need to report this to Alaude..."

* * *

The blond prefect sneezed, startling both him and his boyfriend. Giotto stared at him with a shocked expression.

" I can't believe you just sneeze!" The younger blond exclaimed, pointing an almost accusing finger at the older blond.

" Shut up, Giotto." The older male growled. ' Some herbivore must've spoke of me...'

" Something the matter, Alaude?" Giotto queried with a questioning look. Alaude simply stared down at his paper work in thoughts.

" The infant... He's here." Giotto only stared at him with a serious gaze. The two lovers turned to the door that was pushed open by that particular person they spoke of.

" Reborn..." Giotto eyed the body under his arms, immediately dash over to the fedora'd man to retrieve the body.

" Hikaru!" He exclaimed as the body was tossed onto the couch. Giotto glanced at Alaude with worried eyes, but noticed that the other blond was occupied by glaring at the man in tuxedo.

" Infant."

" Nice seeing you again, Alaude." Replied the ex-infant, tipping his fedora hat casually.

" What is the meaning of this?" Alaude snarled, reaching under his desk for his trust pair of black handcuffs.

" No need to fight. I'm here to return my dame student to you."

" Why did you come back?" Alaude hissed, bolting out of his seat.

" I'm here for—"

" Vongola Decimo..." Giotto cut off, staring up at Reborn. " You're here for Tsuna..."

" Yes... I'm guessing you wouldn't approve as well."

" No... I do..." Giotto smiled softly, somewhat threat was hinted in his soft gaze. " I am formally Vongola Primo."

" Nono's order is for me to train your brother to become Vongola Decimo." Reborn stated.

" I can't disapprove to Nono's order. Clearly, I've retired from mafia crap. I don't see why this has me involved as well." Alaude glared at Giotto, basically for cursing at an overaged, formally cursed baby.

" I need to confirm if I should or not, that's all to it."

" If the Ninth tells you what to do, then do it." Giotto seated beside Hikaru, glaring daggers at Reborn like its normal. Alaude was kinda impressed by Giotto's threat, yet he was a tiny bit scared at the same time...

" An order indeed. Then I shall be taking my leave..." Reborn spun around on his heels and was about to exit until a certain red head came running at him.

" Reborn San!" The teen shouted out in glee. All the fedora'd man could do is sit back and sigh in exasperation.

' _Fuck... Bad timing..._' He cursed inwardly. About to make a turn back into the room, he was already pulled back by a petite pair of arms.

" Ne! Don't leave me! We haven't spoke in ages!" The red head pouted.

" Yuki... I'm a busy man. I have to get back to work. Now let me go or I'll shoot you." Yuki stayed in his post and held on tighter.

" But I want to look for Hikaru. He's been missing since last night." The red head pouted.

" If you're looking for Dame-Hikaru, he's over there laying on the couch napping."

" Yey! Thanks!" Yuki cried out in another gleeful tone. He rushed over to an unconscious Hikaru and sat down on the bottom of the couch, gazing at Hikaru's ehem... Sleeping face... Ehem...

Taking his chances, Reborn *cough*fled*cough* the school and went back to work. That was a close call he would say. No one wants to get Yuki angry. The boy can't even control his feelings at that. God lord, he prayed to Kami sama that everything would be okay.

* * *

" Ne, Hikaru kun..." Yuki pouted, shaking the raven's shoulders gently. His cheek puffed out childishly when he received no reply.

" Hikaru!"

" **DAMN YOU, REBORN!**" The raven bolted up from his former post, sitting up straight while he greedily grasped for air. His purple gaze turned over to Yuki, who gave him a questioning look after his sudden outburst.

" Yuki?" Hikaru gave his surrounding a few glance. " When the heck did I get here?"

" What are you talking about? You were here this whole time." Yuki proclaimed, arching an eyebrow.

" I am no one to lie, Yuki. When the hell did I get here?" Hikaru glanced at the two blonde lovers and blinked. " Forget my question. Giotto!"

" Yes?" The blonde male replied warmly, his threatening facade long gone and was replaced by a smile.

" You won't believe this! Reborn is trying to force Tsuna into becoming Juudaime!"

" Yes... I've heard..." Hikaru froze, his body stood stiff as he eyed Giotto in questioning. " And I allow that."

Hikaru glared, hand forming a tight fist. He approached the male and gave him a hard smack, making the blonde male fall from the contact. Alaude held a gasp, ( Yes... He was about to gasp...) glaring at his younger brother in anger. But he did nothing to stop the fight.

" You idiot! Did you know what you've done?!" Hikaru barked. " You're risking your brother's life. Only idiots like you would do such thing. Unlike me, you're not the type to think ahead before saying things. The mafia have cause pain to us Hibari's. And you expect me to let them do what they want?"

Inhaling a shaky breathe, he glared down at the stiff-body Giotto. " Mafia or not, You've lost my respect. Such sinful idiots should never be given my trust." With that, he stormed out of the room, followed by Yuki who gave Giotto an apologetic look.

Giotto gave Alaude a blank, teared stare. His hand caressed his cheek as tears streamed down his blue orbs. " A-Alaude..."

" It hard to say this... But Hikaru is right..." Giotto breathe hitched as he watched his lover squat down before him. His eyes wide and filled with tears of hurt.

" The mafia have cause our family pain. And yes, we don't want them do as they pleased. But unlike me, Hikaru has stronger hatred for them." Giotto bit down on his lips.

" Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it." Alaude said assuringly, hugging Giotto protectively. The younger blonde sniffled, bringing his shaky hands around his lover, hugging the older male tightly. Tears streamed down his cheek as he wept onto Alaude's shoulder.

' _Hold it together, Giotto... Everything will be fine..._' Giotto assured himself, yet he sat their and cried his eyes out. It was just him telling himself. Phew wasn't really positive about that thought. His intuitions isn't acting up like usual. Maybe everything wouldn't be fine. Chaos might cause a war between the mafias. This worries him very greatly...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

He slammed a fist into the wall, causing a large dent to form. Hikaru glared at the grass, making them wilt under his sharp gaze. Blood trickled down his wrist, staining the white fabric he worn since he got out of his store.

' _Dammit, Reborn!_' He cussed, slamming his fist into the all once more. ' _Why didn't he tell me this sooner?!_'

" Oh my, something troubling you?" Hikaru froze, turning his gaze back. Mismatched eyes met his stiff purple ones.

" Why are you here?" Hikaru questioned in a low growl, his fist clenched as blood dripped onto the emerald grass.

" Nothing." Replied the indigo haired teen, shrugging casually. " Just happened to pass by. I was curious about that sound of breaking rock so I went to check."

" Now you know. Leave me alone, Daemon." Hikaru hissed, whipping back to the wall.

" Such negative attitude you got there, Hikaru." Daemon cooed, teasing the raven with a growing smirk on his lips. " Mind telling me what's been troubling you?"

" You should already know since you're typically a stalker." Hikaru said, stepping away from the illusionist.

" How rude. Did your parents not taught you about respect?"

" I don't have any parents. So no, they have not." Hikaru retorted.

" Oh... That right..." Daemon said thoughtfully. " It's not healthy to not let out your feelings. So why don't you tell me what happened?"

" Are you being nice to me?" Hikaru queried, an incredulous look formed on his face like it was weird as fuck to him.

" What? I can't have a short talk with my enemy's brother?"

" No. And I hate you. Leave. Me. The fuck. Alone!" With that sentence being said Hikaru took off running away from the illusionist. Daemon frowned, sighing exaggeratedly as thick layers of mist covered the air. He soon disappeared once the atmosphere cleared.

' _That child is such a stubborn brat..._' Was his last thought before he disappeared, following the young raven.

* * *

Agh... I'm so sleepy...

M!H: Go to sleep dumbass.

For you information, I am not dumb.

M!H: Yeah right...

Whatever. Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapie. ^_^;


	21. Halloween Specials Part 1

**Chapter Sixteen: Holiday Specials - Frightful Halloween Party**

* * *

Thought it'd be necessecary to start an early Halloween special.

M!H: How so?

I dunno. Just don't want it to be a late fanfic.

M!H: Okay...?

I've just noticed something awful...

M!H: What?

We only received three reviews last week... O^O

M!H: No diggle figgle way!

No... I'm serious. Our story has become suckier than the the last few chaps.

M!H: Oh god...

Gosh... Please enjoy this one. Now if you excuse me, I need to go cry for a bit... -leaves- Btw, this chapter has nothing to do with the story. Just a holiday specials. Please don't mind me. And sorry about the OOC Hibari. One more thing, imagine Hikaru not knowing Tsuna or Alaude seeing him I person for the moment. ^_^ like I said before! this is just a little holiday special. It's not part of the main story. So please enjoy.

* * *

" Hurry up! Hika-kun!" Shouted a red head from afar, rushing his raven haired friend while his arms were filled with boxes. The raven teen, on the other hand, was handling with the fragile equipment since he never trusted the red head to actually hold it for a second and not break it. ( Yes... Yuki breaks everything he touches...)

" Can't you see that I'm kinda holding something heavy over here? I can't see with this thing hovering over me..." Said 'Hika-kun'. The disco ball layed under his arms while a large box was held before him. He took small steps towards the gym, also scared about himself breaking stuff. ( But he's more responsible than Yuki)

" I told you to let me handle it, but you wouldn't let me." The red head pouted.

" I these are fragile, remember when my glass swan turned into simple shards just by your touch?" The raven asked, recalling that horrific event. That was his favorite art structure in the Hibari household and he had to break it... His dad made it too...

" That was only one time!" The red head exclaimed, trying to fight back against the raven's insults ( Even if it's true...)

" Yeah... That was only "one" time..." Hika-kun rolled his eyes. He scowled at the box in which he was possessing at the current minute. " Somebody get me a cart..."

" Herbivores, stop slacking off and work."

" Give us some slack, Alaude..." Hika-kun groaned, rolling his eyes over to the school's prefect.

Alaude frowned at his younger brother. His face obviously shows that ' I don't give a fuck.' Expression that he wore almost everyday when he's in a meeting. Unless it's something inappropriate... Then he gives people that ' I'm gonna break you until you can't move.' Look

" I don't appreciate you slacking off, Hikaru." The older Hibari stated, arms crossed over his broad chest.

" Yeah right. Look who's slacking off." Hikaru chuckled, sending the red head a knowing glance. The red head teen only giggled in return.

" All you wanted to do is to dance with Giotto at the Halloween party."

" Hush, child." Alaude hissed. A slight tint of pink dusting his cheek as he threatened the two laughing teenagers.

" Alright. I'll stop teasing you until you get your butt over here and help me." Hikaru smirked, watching his older brother taking slow steps towards him. Only him can be the only one to make Alaude break. The blond male sighed, grabbing a hold of the disco ball and brushed passed the raven teen, who followed afterwards.

" Why did I agree to do this again?" The older Hibari questioned, rolling his eyes over at Hikaru.

" Giotto requested me to get you a costume for the Fall dance. I was thinking a military uniform would fit you perfectly." Hikaru stated, ignoring Alaude's ealier question. " Wouldn't you agree, Yuki?"

" Of course. You would look good in military suits as well, Hika-kun." The red head beamed, leaning onto the raven teen slightly. Hikaru flinched away from Yuki's touch, obviously new to this. A shade of pink dusted his pale cheek, making it most probably visible to human's eyes. Sure... he liked the famous Yuki Akita. Well... Being a Hibari and all, he forgot how to show feelings to a certain someone he likes.

Yuki blinked at Hikaru's sudden strange gesture. His lips forming an almost frown as he eyed his best friend in questioning. He shrugged, thinking that he was just paranoid and moved on with life.

Alaude arched his eyebrows in mild interest. He never knew young Hikaru would have a crush on such a cute little red headed herbivore like Yuki. ( Not that he would admit it out loud...) Said red head somewhat reminds him of Boyfriend and the younger Sawada. The kid's feature is like Tsunayoshi. The big difference is that his eyes and hair are the color of red. Not to mention that long ass tail of silky hair tied up loosely into a pony tail. Like a mixture of Tsuna's and Hikaru's looks.

A painful blow to the leg knocked him out of his thoughts. He was about to scream out in agony but bit down his lips as he glared at the culprit.

Hikaru stood under his gaze, looking as if he did nothing wrong. Except the fact that he's obviously puffing out his cheek.

_' This kid..._' Alaude let out a silent, yet irritated chuckle. ' _He's just like another copy of that brat.'_ ( When he means brat, he mean 'you know who...')

" For your information, I'm not a brat." Hikaru said just out off he blues, typically startling Alaude to the core. How in hell did he hear him say that anyway?

" I've got my ways..." And then he took off without another word. This disturbed the older Hibari greatly...

* * *

" Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna! We've got no time for your slacking off!" ( Reference much?)

" G-Gomen!" Tsuna hurried himself over to the group of boys that glared at him in the distance. Letting his clumsiness kick in again, he typically tripped in thin air, face planting the rocky track ground. The upperclassmen busted out laughing, pointing fingers and took videos of his failure. The boxes he carried layed ruthlessly on the floor, with glass shards scattered all over the floor. Some even cut his skin severely, almost a large of blood would form a puddle on the floor.

" Hahahaha! What were we thinking? Dame-Tsuna can't even stand up for a second." One managed to say between his laughter, wasn't very aware of Tsuna's current condition. I don't think they'll give a fuck if he was bleeding.

" Let's go. He's not worth a buck for living." One sneered, kicking some dirt into Tsuna's eye and left him sitting there, blind and wounded. They only stopped cause of that familiar baritone threat from behind. An that person is really enraged by their foul actions to destroy something as fragile as a little bunny like Tsuna.

" Herbivore, for bullying a student and for hurting what is mine, I shall bite you to death." Said the voice. Tsuna recognized that voice, but he was too blind to confirm. He knew that it was his boyfriend... With that sentence being said, Tsuna blushed deep shade of red.

Screams of agony reached his ears, almost popping it with it's loud screech. Those loud yells were only replaced by groans and footsteps that came his way. He fidgeted when the sound of scrunching rocks came to a halt. His breathe hitched when a hand reached down to mess his large lock of hair. He eventually leaned into the touch and almost purred out loud.

" You should let them take advantage to you." The baritone voice stated in a worried tone. Tears dribbled at the the corner of his doe eyes as he gave the prefect a soft smile. Unknowingly, the prefect frowned at the blood dripping down Tsuna's hands.

" Where's you're herbivorous friends? Aren't they suppose to be with you?" The older male would ask instead. Tsuna was about to object that prefect that his friends weren't herbivores, but held his tongue. He knew well not to talk back to the prefect. Just because he's his boyfriend doesn't mean he's able to control him.

" Yamamoto has baseball practice. And Gokudera-kun has some matter with his family. I have to classroom duties since they vote me to do it... I didn't want to but they forced me—HIIIEEE~!." Tsuna was caught off guard when he was lifted into the air. Tough arms carried him princess style as they both made they're ways to who knows where.

" K-Kyoya?! W-w-w-wha—"

" To the infirmary." The older male replied swiftly. Tsuna gave himself a mental shriek. What for?

" Well go have a look at your eyes if it's infected or not." Was Kyoya's immediate response.

' _Oh..._' Tsuna thought dumbly, slightly frowning at his stupidity. Of course he would be brought to the infirmary. That bully just kick dirt into his eyes!? Not to mention that stingy feeling on his palms... Must be the fragile glass that slit his skin open...

" Y-you don't have to do that, K-Kyoya... It'll heal sooner or later..."

" Either you want to be blind for all eternity, or see the light of reality. You choose." Kyoya stated almost threateningly. Tsuna bit his lips, regretted letting the words out and stayed silent on the rest of the way. " Plus, your palms are bleeding. I don't want you staining any part of the school. But it'd be troublesome having you loosing your consciouness with me here."

Not so long after, he then was settled down onto something soft. A bed, Tsuna would guess. His eyes tightened as he felt the dirt burn his doe hazel orbs. His hand stings like fuck and he had the urge to rub the dirt off.

" Don't rub your eyes, or you'll worsen the infection." The older male told, rumpaging around the room for the right equipment. Tsuna whimpered. Why does it feel like he'll be blind forever?

" Eye drop would work... But you have to keep your eyes close for a while. And where's ointment when you need it?" He heard his boyfriend mumble to him. He nodded, simply obeying the prefect and lifted his face up without being asked. He's ready to do this... He's ready to do this... He's ready—

" AAAAHHHHHH!"

" TSUNAYOSHI!" Tsuna lurched back in pain, hands covering his eyes as he rolled on the floor. The older raven watched in worries. " It's just one drop!"

" But it burns!" Tsuna cried, trying to wipe the pain away. A hand only held onto his own with a hard grip, pulling his petite finger's away from his eyes.

" Don't rub it!" Kyoya exclaimed in slight panic. " Oh my god... What the hell are you doing?!"

" It hurts, Kyoya..." Tsuna whimpered, his eyes began to water from the corner of his closed lids.

" It's gonna be fine. Just. Don't. Rub. It. Understood?" Tsuna gave his boyfriend a weak nod, sniffling slightly before he clung onto Kyoya's gakuran staining it unknowingly with his own blood. ( if you don't know what those are, it's that jacket Hibari always wear.)

" H-hai..." Tsuna stuttered, unknowingly blushing to himself. Kyoya almost aw'd at the adorable sight but held in the urge to do so. One herbivorous sound coming out of his mouth and his reputation is long gone. ( Despite Tsuna staining his jacket, I'm surprised that he didn't rage about it...)

' _Since when did I become so herbivore-like?'_ He questioned himself, helping Tsuna up onto his feet.

" You can have the day off tomorrow. But I insist you staying with me at my house." Tsuna immediately shook his head.

" O-oh no... I wouldn't want to bother you or your family..."

" I don't have a family." Kyoya stated solemnly. Tsuna gasped, covering his mouth in horror. Regret stirred inside him, burning an imaginary hole through his stomach.

" I-I'm sorry..." Tsuna apologized, hissing as Kyoya pasted some ointment on his wound.

" I don't mind. I live alone anyway." Kyoya breathed, tossing the bloodied cotton into the trash bin. " So you wouldn't be much of bother to me." The prefect grabbed the roll of bandages and began applying it on the brunet's palm.

' _Well... That was comforting...'_ Tsuna thought with sarcasm. Though, he was wise enough to not say it out loud. ' _Guess its worth a shot. How bad can it be?'_

" I'll contact your mother and tell her about your condition." Tsuna nodded sheepishly.

" O-okay..." Tsuna replied softly.

" Lay down while I'm on the phone. It might help if you take a nap." Kyoya suggested. Tsuna typically complied to the prefect's order. He laid down on the bed, staring off into the darkeness as he slowly drifted off into a slumber. Hopefully his blindness would be gone soon...

* * *

" Ne Ne, Hika-kun..."

" What is it, Yuki?" Hikaru growled for the umpteenth time today. He was already irritated that he was getting low grades in art. I mean... Come on. How fucking ridiculous is that? He's like a pro at art. And the man said he's got no passion in the blending of colors. Fuck that teacher. Some ass crap can't be one when he doesn't even understands he true meaning of art.

" What are you gonna wear for the Halloween party?" The red head questioned, oblivious of Hikaru's could mood.

" Now that I've thought about it..." Hikaru began musing to himself, tossing his anger away for the moment. " I need to to finish up Alaude's costume." The raven teen began pacing around his dorm, looking for the right equipment need for a simple outfit.

" You're not answering my question, Hika-kun..." Yuki pouted.

" I'm not gonna participate in the dance." Hikaru replied after a few seconds of awkward silence.

" Eehhh?! Why not?"

" I have a fan fiction to update. Costumes to finish. Homework to complete. Not to mention practice drawing like my ass crap of an art teacher told me to."

" No fair! And I was gonna ask you to—" Yuki clasped a hand over his mouth, slightly gasping in horror. Hikaru gave Yuki a weird glance, eyebrow arched while the other stayed the same.

" You were gonna ask me what?" Hikaru queried, recalling Yuki's cut off sentence.

" N-nothing!" Yuki proclaimed, slightly blushing of somewhat. " I was gonna ask you to make some fruit punch for the party..."

" Somebody has already taken that over for me. So I'm pretty much busy with my own schedule." Hikaru sighed briefly. He took a sip out of his Japanese milk tea..

" Can you make a dress?" Eyes bolting open, Hikaru made a spit-take at a mannequin's face. Luckily, the mannequin was naked, so he would risk dirtying the costume...

" A what now?" He asked in shock.

" A dress..." Yuki repeated sheepishly. He began fiddling with his fingers as he hid a blush under his bangs.

" What do you need a dress for?" Hikaru queried, grabbing some napkin and cleanse off the sticky liquid off the unmoving plastic human.

" Well... My cousin goes to this school and she wanted to look for a dress for the Halloween party..." Yuki began somewhat in a thoughtful British accent. " Her mum wouldn't allow her to buy her a dress, so I offered to search one for her. The only person I know who could, and will probably, make me one is you."

" Okay... So this cousin of yours wants a dress for the party. But her mom wouldn't let her buy one so you offered to look her one. And you come here and ask me?" The red head gave a brief nod, a smile casting over his lips he as he watched Hikaru's reaction slowly flowing out of him.

" So will you?"

" ..." Hikaru stared at the red head blankly, eventually heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples exaggeratedly. " I could probably fit that into my schedule..."

" Yey! Your the best!" Yuki gave the taller male a brief hug and ran out in joy. Hikaru only watched in suspicions. Yuki never told him he had a cousin... Unless the dress is for him... Then who is he going to bring to the party then?

Hikaru fumed, gnawing his teeth angrily. He didn't know why he's so mad. All he wanted to do was go look for that person and snap their necks off...

" Since when have I become jealous of whoever's with Yuki?" He murmured to himself. He gave it a little muse and shrugged off the thought. What the fuck... What does he care about Yuki? It's not like he's gay for the red head or anything... Realization hits him in 3... 2...

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

" What was that?" Giotto asked his roomate as he flinched, startled by the sudden scream.

" Who knows... Maybe it's that retarded pineapple in our class who always tries to flirt with you." His childhood friend stated, spatting out the cigar into the trash bin.

" You mean Daemon?" The blond teen questioned. " He doesn't scream like that. I never heard him scream in my whole entire life. And I'm sure it's not Alaude either."

" Who do you think it is, Primo?" The red headed male queried.

" I dunno..." Giotto blinked and gave a pout. " And stop calling me that by that ridiculous nickname!"

" Can't make me. What I say I'll do, it'll be stuck to me for eternity." The red head shrugged.

" You're impossible, G..." Giotto groaned. G returned a sly smirk.

" Why don't we finish up that science project due next month?" The older male suggested, getting off his seat.

" S-sure..." Giotto couldn't help but murmur, glancing up the ceiling in puzzlement and gave a casual shrug. Maybe he's just paranoid or something...

* * *

" I can't be gay... I CAN'T BE!" The raven paced around in frantic. He was planning on doing a suicide jump and not live, but he'd rather think it over since he doesn't want to depress his beloved Kyo-chan. Yes... The very fear prefect of Namimori Middle School is Hikaru Hibari's little younger brother. Such an impossible fact to actually sink in properly.

Knocks on the door managed to make him flinched slightly, startled by the fact that he's GAY. ( Which he's trying to tell himself that he's not. Reality can be cruel Hika-chan...)

" C-come in!" He said in a slightly shaky tone. He began rocking back and forth in a daze, obviously traumatized by this situation. The door twisted open, revealing a beautify blue-eyed blonde wearing a simple white coat that reached half her thighs and high-knee stockings and a pair of white boots. He stuck her head inside, a wide grin sat on her lips as she took her sweet time glancing around for a certain traumatized raven haired teen. She almost cried out in horror when she saw Hikaru's current condition and rushed over to the poor male.

" Oh my gosh! You look so pale, Hikaru!" The blonde cried, caressing his cheek with her cold, smooth hands.

" V-Vanessa... A-am I gay to you...?" Vanessa was taken aback by his sudden question.

" W-well..." She began nervously. " You don't look gay to me..."

" Be honest, Vanessa... You know I know you're lying..." Hikaru almost barked, quivering terribly in horror.

" Either you want your feelings hurt, or feel better. You're gonna have to choose, Hikaru." Vanessa fumed slightly, irritated of her friend reading her like book.

" All I want to do is confirm my theory... Either I'm gay, nor am I not gay."

" You're typically gay..." Vanessa stated way too bluntly. " Not trying to hurt your feelings but I'm just stating the facts here..."

" O-okay..." Hikaru slightly whimpered, continued his process in rocking his body back and forth. Vanessa was getting really pissed off of this...

" Pull it together, dummy. What's wrong if you're gay? That doesn't change who you are."

" I'm gay for Yuki..."

" Forget what I said... WE NEED YOU BACK, HIKARU!" She screamed, shaking him violently. She've hated that wretched red head since the day they've met. She had developed crush on Hikaru since they were childhood friends. And HE just had to ruin everything with his coming into her love life. It sucks when Hikaru decides to ditche her for Yuki every time Yuki comes over to play. It would've been better if that red headed slut never came here. Vanessa would love that to happen. ( Sorry, Vani-chan... Just little change of character wouldn't hurt you would it? Gomen Gomen...)

" I don't know my old, straight self anymore!"

" Well, make him come back!" She almost threatened, grabbing a hold of his shirt and lifted him up. How ever the heck they got onto a bed, which happened to be nearby, they never noticed what position they got into as they both fought for dominance. The door creaked open, revealing Yuki walking casually. Hikaru came in panic while Vanessa only smirked inwardly and faked an innocent look.

" Hika-kun... Fon sensei called you in f—" His sentence was cut off at the scene he walked into. His red orbs teared, hiding it under his bangs as his lips quivered. He bit them down harshly, close to drawing blood as he bowed apologetically.

" S-sorry... For disrupting you guys..." He couldn't take it anymore. Tears dribbled down his soft cheek. Yuki bit his lips, instantly took one step out and ran off.

" Yuki!"

" Forget it." Vanessa sighed, getting off of the raven. ( SO SORRY, VANI-CHAN!) Hikaru gave the blonde a sharp glare, pushing her off before striding out.

" Where are you going?" Vanessa queried, grabbing a hold of the ex-prefect's hand.

" Somewhere private. Don't follow me." The raven hissed, snatching his wrist away from her grasp. Vanessa was now left stranded there in his room, obviously hurt by Hikaru's words. Teared welled up in her blue orbs as she screamed.

" Hikaru you jerk!" She grasped for air, choking through he sobs as she thought through her actions. What she did wasn't wrong! She was just trying to help him. What could she have done to let this happen?

There, she sat on the wooden floor, weeping to herself until weariness crept over her. My... What pitiful little young girl she is... ( not trying to make it sound mean.)

**TBC...**

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

**Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring! Ring! Beep!**

" Hello?" A brunette lady, probably in her twenties or thirties, greeted the caller on the other end.

" _Hello. Is this Mrs. Sawada?_" The lady blinked, eventually smiling brightly to no one in particular.

" Yes. And who may I be talking to?" She queried in a cheeried voice.

" _Hibari Kyoya, ma'am. I'm calling to let you know that your son will be staying with me for a week or two after an incident on campus._"

" Oh! Hibari-kun! Your my son's boyrfriend, am I correct?" She questioned. " That boy is always talking about you. He said you're quite a gentleman to what I've heard of."

On the other line, Kyoya could only arch his eyebrow in amusement. He glanced at his sleeping lover, smirking to himself before turning back to the phone. " _Is that so?_"

" Oh yes yes! He told me you're a good kisser, too!" Kyoya could only 'wao' to himself.

" _He did?_" He almost purred. He heard the lady hummed in delight.

" Whoops! Don't tell him I told you that. He'll be mad at me if he found out."

" _I'll be sure not to, Mrs. Sawada._"

" Oh please! Call me Mama."

"_ I'll come by later today to pick up his things. Please ensure him to me, Mama._" Kyoya stated.

" Alright. I'll see you soon, Hibari-kun. Bye!" Was what he heard from the women before he ended the call. He was surprisingly aware that his lover wasn't awaken by the women's shrilling shriek from awhile ago. He then smirked to his content.

' _**Can't wait to tease you about it tonight~.**_' He inwardly hummed, lifting the brunet up and left for his house. Things will turn out interesting with his two weeks with his lover...

* * *

Done! Finally! Dammit! Too me a long time too! So I should deserve more reviews than the last few weeks.

M!H: Yes... Shall I start editing?

Yes... You may... I'll go get the snack on our way to finishing this.

M!H: Agreed...


	22. Author's Note 5

Gomen, Minna! I'm kinda having trouble finishing my homework for school. And I hardly ever have any time to write my fanfictions. GOMENASAI! x( i promise to continue this story if I ever have time on my hand. So please be patient. This a warning not that I will not be posting due to stress from school and handling two fanfic at the same time. I will try to fit in writing the fan fictions in my schedule if possible. I might even throw in a surprise. The next part of Halloween's special will be a belated Halloween since halloween past like days ago... I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting for me to continue. I forgot to tell you that I have a science fair project coming up and I really want my mom to stop nagging me about my grades... ( Not that I'm failing or anything...) hopefully you guys give me a break. ^~^; Gomen for not telling you guys this sooner.


End file.
